El mensaje del Cuervo
by R'khu
Summary: AU Luego de su cambio a los 9 años el destino de Harry comienza su camino, su vida ha sido marcada para ser quien es y si bien es imposible escapar y la historia es atávica, él desafía todas las posibilidades. Primera parte: Harry comenzara su camino a ciegas en la penumbra y la persona más inesperada le guiara a quien estuvo esperándole tantos años. Eventual TR/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: ni Harry Potter ni su saga no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo uno• _

El pasillo se veía oscuro a pesar de que la luz de la tarde entraba por las ventanas, el ritual iba a comenzar a las tres y Harry estaba verdaderamente ansioso. Quería terminar con esto de una vez y por otro lado no quería acercarse a esa puerta de madera oscura de bisagras de metal viejo y oxidado, era como si alguien hubiese puesto una puerta medieval en medio de un pasillo decorado ostentosamente y el choque de estilos dejaba completamente claro que detrás de esa puerta no podía haber nada bueno.

Los cuadros se quedaron callados, mirando al niño de nueve años y al hombre que le había adoptado pasar con un aire ceremonial. La magia ya estaba comenzando a envolverlos.

Nicolás saco una llave sinuosa y dorada, que se veía lo suficientemente vieja para pertenecer a esa puerta, y con ella la abrió. Un espacio oscuro y frio les dio la bienvenida, la habitación era circular y su techo de piedra era una cúpula. Pegada a la pared mohosa estaba la escalera rustica de piedra en forma de caracol. Mientras bajaban Harry pudo ver el complicado círculo lleno de símbolos dibujado en el piso y dos encapuchados que él sabía quiénes eran pero no podía distinguirlos por la oscuridad y sus túnicas.

Solo había cinco velas iluminando la habitación, dejándola en una semi-penumbra lúgubre y siete inciensos desparramando su espeso humo que serpenteaba en el aire llenándolo de aroma a almizcle. Realmente no era una escena tranquilizadora, y la magia cosquilleándole en la piel, casi ansiosa por empezar, no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Pero todo saldría bien, o resurgía casi como una nueva persona o moría en el proceso, podía ser confuso, pero Harry estaba feliz de que no había impredecibles términos medios.

Su pie abandono el ultimo peldaño y en completo silencio caminó hasta el centro del circulo. Nicolás, que ya tenía la cabeza cubierta por la túnica negra, completo el triangulo equilátero uniéndose a los otros dos hombres. Completamente quietos estuvieron un tiempo indefinible, hasta que los tres hombres comenzaron a rezar en latín. Ya eran las tres en punto de la tarde, Harry esperó y un sopor comenzó a llenar su cabeza. Dejó de escuchar que decían las voces de barítono y en un momento se hizo el silencio para él.

Costándole articular su cuerpo, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y frente él estaba un cuenco con un liquido que se veía negro por la penumbra. Sus brazos se sentían sin ninguna fuerza y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarlo y llevarlo a sus labios.

Bebió y bebió de aquel elixir hasta que su cuerpo termino de adórnese y fue incapaz de sostenerlo, los hombres seguían moviendo los labios en su letanía y las luces de las velas brillaban con un halo sobrenatural. Lo último que pensó fue sí iba despertar o no.

Una delirante fiebre siguió después de eso, convulsiones y gemidos de dolor, aunque Harry nada recordaría de todo esto. Siete días estuvo en aquella cúpula oscura, sus guardianes poco tenían para hacer además de observar y exactamente ciento sesenta y ocho horas después Harry despertó. Los últimos días había estado en coma, donde su respiración era tan débil que apenas se percibía el movimiento en su pecho.

Luego de una semana de inanición lo primero que sintió fue a su estomago quejarse, y su garganta rogar por agua. El resto de su cuerpo se sentía sorprendentemente bien para haber estado acostado sobre piedra durante tantos días y apenas moviéndose al final. Probablemente lo mas desequilibrado era su cabeza, no tenía idea de que día era, y aunque sabía que el procedimiento tomaría exactamente una semana sentía que solo hace unas horas había perdido el conocimiento.

—¿Cómo te sientes Harry? —dijo Nicolás, socándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Muero por algo que comer y beber. — el hombre se bajo la capucha y le sonrió.

—Bien, subamos entonces. Perry ha preparado todo un banquete.

Cuando Harry intento incorporarse se tambaleo hacia un lado, mas por su equilibrio inestable que por piernas. El hombre lo cargó entonces todo el camino por las escaleras y luego por el pasillo lleno de cuadros que aun miraban curiosos la escena, susurrándose unos a otros. Harry no era muy asiduo a que Nicolás lo cargase, pero no se quejó, quería darse un baño, esperaba que con eso terminara de desentumecerse, y luego comería hasta el hartazgo porque su estomago estaba amenazándole con devorarse a sí mismo si no engullía algo pronto.

Nicolás lo dejo frente a la puerta del baño, comentándole que Ebby había hecho un gran escándalo sobre preparar el baño para el joven amo. Había dos elfos domésticos en la casa, Beny, taciturno y silencioso, y Ebby, demasiado imperativa y excitable incluso para un elfo doméstico.

Nicolás lo dejó luego de dedicarle una última mirada indefinible y Harry se apresuro a entrar al baño, moría de ganas de meterse a la bañera y verse en un espejo. La habitación de cerámicos blancos y celestes tenía un gran espejo sobre el lavado de manos y otro de cuerpo completo que anteriormente no había estado allí antes. Seguramente Nicolás o Perry lo habían puesto.

Caminó hasta el espejo, temblando ligeramente de ansiedad. La primera diferencia que noto fue que su cabello seguía de mismo tono de azabache, pero una suave onda le daba movimiento ahora, en vez del caos que había sido anteriormente. Su piel también se veía distinta, era sorprendentemente parecida a la de Perry, de un blanco rosáceo. Fue cuando estaba examinándose los ojos que se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo no había estado usando sus lentes y no los necesitaba en lo absoluto. Otra cosa realmente notable era la mutación de sus irises. Habían dejado ese matiz verde oscuro y ahora parecían más crisoberilos que esmeraldas, sería lo que más tardaría en acostumbrarse.

Había más cambios aquí y allá a los que no les dio demasiada importancia o ni siquiera notó, como que su nariz se había redondeado y su barbilla era más angosta. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a su apariencia, probablemente en algunas semanas ni siquiera recordaría exactamente como había sido antes del ritual.

Estaba por encaminarse a la bañera cuando recordó su cicatriz y volvió al espejo, corrió los mechones que ocultaba la marca y sinceramente no se sorprendió de verla vívidamente marcada en su frente como siempre. Cuando se quito la tónica negra que había estado llevando durante la ceremonia pudo confirmar que era la única cicatriz que había mantenido su nueva apariencia. No pudo evitar estar eufórico por esto, saltó a la bañera desparramando una gran cantidad de agua y estuvo diez minutos lavándose sin perder la radiante sonrisa.

Era como un milagro. Tenía una familia, una verdadera y genial además. Tenía un cuerpo inmaculado, y pronto un nuevo nombre.

Borrón y cuenta nueva, había dicho Nicolás. No estaba seguro si así se sentía renacer, pero se sentía genial.

Perenelle le estrechó en brazo en cuanto entró en la cocina, ella realmente adoraba cocinar y decía que la gastronomía había sido la madre de la alquimia. Desde que estaba con los Flamel había acompañado regularmente a la mujer, de las tareas que le daban los Dursley, cocinar era su preferida, y había descubierto que lo amaba si lo hacía para las personas que quería.

La mujer le soltó un suspiro cuando Harry se abalanzo hacia la comida, y aunque le advirtió que comiera despacio y Harry trató de obedecerle no pudo contener su instinto de satisfacer su estomago. Normalmente él tenía mejores modales que eso, realmente no quería parecer a Dudley ahora que tenía una familia.

Luego de vaciar su vaso y exhalar un suspiro de pura satisfacción, Perry dejo que le acompañara un rato mas mientras le baja la comida, la mujer le pregunto un par de veces si no le dolía el estomago y aunque Harry juró y perjuró que estaba perfecto le hizo tomar un té con yerbas para la indigestión. Perry había aprendido muy rápido a no confiar cuando el niño decía "_estoy bien_", el ochenta por ciento de las veces estaba ocultando algo.

Perry dejó a Beny cuidando la cocción del pastel de moras y acompañó a Harry hasta el estudio de Nicolás. Era hora de la parte administrativa de su cambio. Un abogado estaba hablando con el señor Flamel cuando entraron. Harry no tenía idea de su nombre pero sabia se apellidaba Slinkhard, luego vio a un duende de Gringotts, que miraba apáticamente a los magos desde una esquina.

—Entonces ¿estamos todos listos? — preguntó Nicolás, mirando especialmente a Harry que asintió. Luego de la transformación esto era pan comido.

—Señor Le Blanc. — dijo el abogado dirigiéndose a Nicoles, o en esta ocasión _Fausto Le Blanc_.

Nicolás cada siglo –o un poco menos –renovaba su identidad, él prefería el anonimato y la privacidad que solo las personas ordinarias pueden tener, así que desparramado por el mundo tenía distintas identidades, linajes enteros que solo habían nacido de su necesidad de verificar su ascendencia y de sus noches de ocio. Nicoles le había contado lo que se suponía iba a ser su cuartada esta vez. Bastante simple en primera instancia: un matrimonio de avanzada edad que había adoptado a un niño por medios mágicos para asegurar un heredero. Yendo más allá de eso, Nicolás había tejido todo un árbol genealógico entre familias escocesas, rusas y francesas.

Los Le Blanc era una familia pura sangre en pleno derecho. En realidad el estatus de sangre sería poco importante si no fuera que debían llevar acabó el trámite de adopción mágica, que difícil mente un mestizo haría.

Aunque la adopción mágica era casi completamente burocrático, donde todos los cambios que se hacían eran en los documentos de ministerio, además de ser añadido formalmente en el linaje genealógico de la familia; casi siempre estaba acompañado de una adopción de sangre, ya que si un niño iba ser el heredero de una familia, solo para tener acceso a la bodega de Gringotts debía compartir un lazo sanguíneo, sin mencionar que muchos tomaban los rasgos genéticos como una firma familiar. Ciertamente había otras opciones, pero los tradicionalistas las tachaban de ordinarias.

Pero lo importante era que desde ese día Lawrence Fausto Le Blanc pasaba a existir legalmente.

La reunión se llevó a cabo sin que el interviniera más que para firma bajo ese nombre y dar un consentimiento oral de que él era, desde ese momento, heredero e hijo legitimo de Fausto y Ameida Le Blanc.

El Sr. Slinkhard se despidió y salió usando la chimenea de la oficina, fue en ese momento que el duende se acerco a Nicolás y luego le dio una mirada severa y penetrante a Harry. En este caso el duende solo dejó un frasco pequeño frente a él y una ostentosa navaja plateada. Había arreglado previamente _actualizar_ su llave a la bodega de los Potter y ahora tenía que hacerlo. Normalmente esto era lo que se hacía cuando un niño no era adoptado sanguíneamente. Por supuesto que con la severa política de privacidad de Gringotts su secreto estaba a salvo con los duendes.

Harry primero destapó el frasco y luego corto su dedo con una herida lo suficientemente grande para llenarlos rápidamente, estando la navaja encantada para anestesiar el dolor esto era sumamente fácil. Perenelle rápidamente curó su herida con un movimiento de varita y le quedó mirando sopesando la necesidad de darle una poción sanguínea. Harry solo se ruborizo, había conseguido una madre muy sobreprotectora.

Por otro lado, Griphook, pragmático como todo duende, no vio la necesidad de quedarse para más y se fue usando la red Flu.

Ese fue su primer día después de su resurgimiento. Pero luego de tres años con los Flamel él ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina del matrimonio. Perenelle leería sobre hechizo y le contaría historia de cómo se crearon y luego ambos irían a cocinar. Nicolás se encerraría en su laboratorio por horas hasta que Ebby le hostigaba lo suficiente para que baje a cenar. Y como los Flamel era una familia con tendencias nocturnas, Harry pasaría las siguientes horas siendo el improvisado ayudante de Nicolás en el laboratorio y antes de que fueran las tres de la mañana Perenelle se lo llevaría medio a arrastras a la cama.

Por supuesto, esto significaba que el día siguiente se levantaría cerca del mediodía y su almuerzo era más bien el desayuno. Normalmente a esa hora Perry estaba ocupándose de sus proyectos de botánica más… salvajes –o sea, de sus plantas carnívoras exóticas –y Nicolás aun estaría en el séptimo sueño.

Ebby era la que siempre lo acompañada y siguiendo el ritual desde que llego a esa familia, trataría de lavar los platos y la elfa tendría casi una apoplejía y luego jugarían a las escondidas-atrapadas. Más tarde se iría a estudiar, ya que Nicolás le daba tres libros por semana para leer.

Harry poco podía salir de su hogar, normalmente Nicolás y Perenelle tenían muchos compromisos pendientes como sus verdaderas identidades. Nicolás como adicto a la investigación que era a veces podía desparecer por días, y aunque Perenelle siempre estaba atenta de estar por lo menos una hora con su hijo ella también debía ocuparse de sus plantas, de sus publicaciones científicas y de sus alumnos de maestría de herbología.

Pero había ocasiones especiales donde ambos limpiaban sus agendas y tomaban sus personajes de Sr. Y Sra. Le Blanc, los cumpleaños de Harry eran una de ellas. Él ahora cumpliría diez años y saldrían al Callejón Diagon como una familia. Era todo lo que podía pedir –no que sus padres y tío se satisficieran con eso y se evitaran comprar una montaña de regalos.

Perry abrió los ventanales de su habitación para despertarlo, y en cuanto abrió los ojos un ruidoso beso se estrello en su mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi cielo. — Harry se retorció y luego abrazo a su madre que le ayudo a sentarse. — Ve a bañarte, desayunaremos en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry obedeció luego de sus arrumacos y Ebby preparo rápidamente su baño. Se quitó a trompicones su piyama y cuando estaba por entrar a la bañera las manos huesudas de la elfa le empujaron desde atrás. Termino zambulléndose en el agua bastante fría para su gusto y no pudo evitar retorcerse en un escalofrió al sentir la temperatura.

—¡Ebby! — chilló abrazándose a sí mismo. En realidad no estaba tan fría, pero le había sorprendido.

—El joven amo debe despertarse, el joven amo se durmió muy tarde anoche aunque sabía que tenía que levantarse temprano. — las diez de la mañana era madrugar para los Flamel. — Tenía que hacerlo para que el joven amo estuvieran muy despierto para su cumpleaños. — Harry rodó los ojos y se dispuso a enjabonarse rápidamente.

—Ebby, la próxima vez avísame.

—El joven amo se hubiera negado.

—No es verdad. — se quejó y la elfa entrecerró dramáticamente sus grandes ojos.

—Hmm… preparare la ropa del joven amo. — Harry ni siquiera considero pedirle algo en específico. Su madre se encargaba de traerle un conjunto cada vez que salían y aunque la mayoría de las veces eran demasiado ostentosas para su gusto, lo hacían muy pocas veces como para negarle la satisfacción a Perry.

Se lavó la cara y enjuagó el cuerpo, saliendo bastante apresurado, el realmente había perdido la tolerancia a los baños de agua fría, pero luego de cuatro años con los Flamel no se le podía culpar por quedar algo malcriado.

Las tollas absorbieron mágicamente el agua que quedaba en su cuerpo y envuelto en ellas volvió a su habitación donde un conjunto de túnicas blancas y plateadas le esperaba sobre la cama. Perenelle tenía unos gustos tan _llamativos_, ella misma hacia su ropa, era algún tipo de hobby macabro donde su madre jugaba a las muñecas con él. O eso sentía cuando ella se emocionaba al ocurrírsele un nuevo diseño y de la nada tenía cintas métricas encantadas tomándole medidas. Una vez estaba durmiendo una siesta bajo el gran roble cuando las malditas cosas aparecieron. Tuvo pesadillas con snitchs asesinas.

Decidió que era un caso perdido evitar ponérselas, su madre era demasiado buena con el chantaje emocional. Nunca lo admitiría pero hasta había logrado que se probara varios vestidos.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, Nicolás que esperaba mientras tomaba una sobre dosis de su poción personal, había logrado hacer coexistir la poción pimentoníca y la Wiggenweld, aunque había quitado y cambiado tantas ingredientes que era algo completamente distinto, básicamente engañada al cerebro para que ignore la necesidad de dormir; los efectos secundarios eran un poco abruptos, uno podía pasar una semana despierto hasta que finalmente perdió sus efectos y simplemente quedaba inconsciente por el cansancio acumulado, o podía contrarrestarse con una gran dosis de sueño sin sueños, pero eso había probado terminar degradando el sistema nervioso, o por lo menos las ratas habían quedado catatónicas, las que habían sobrevivido. Nicolás solía diluirla con leche.

—Vaya, Perry se ha auto superado nuevamente. — dijo en cuanto vio a Harry. El niño se abstuvo de hacer una mueca. — Ya quiero ver que nos traes la próxima vez cariño. — Perry sonrió y le pasó los dedos por el cabello peinando a Harry.

—Es que mi niño es hermoso. Pero vamos Nicolás, nosotros aun debemos desayunar. — el hombre dejo su tasa que desapareció ni bien tocar la mesa.

Beny siempre estaba invisiblemente presente, al principio su costumbre de hacer las cosas desde las sombras podía llegar hacer un poco aterradora, especialmente por la sensación de tener alguien caminando más silenciosamente que un fantasma arreglando y limpiando las cosas ni bien se las dejaba de forma casi obsesiva. A veces el plato podía desaparecer ni bien terminase el último bocado o los calcetines salir disparados de los pies en cuanto se había descalzado.

Acostumbrados al excéntrico elfo, los tres caminaron hasta una pequeña habitación heptagonal donde toda la decoración eran las fotografías de diferentes paisajes en movimiento y el techo en forma de cúpula de vitral de vividos colores que traslucían a la luz del día. Era la sala de las apariciones, el único punto donde las salas de seguridad dejaban aparecerse a los miembros de la familia.

Perenelle y Nicolás le tomaron de cada mano y con un crack más un retorcijón de estomago estuvieron un segundo después fuera de _Bortimel el magnífico_, un restaurante en el callejón Diagon donde acostumbraban a desayunar. En realidad Harry prefería la comida de Perry pero si comía algo antes de aparecerse terminaría devolviéndolo luego, y aunque una de las pociones que le había dado Nicolás ayudaba con eso, tenía un gusto horrible. Harry solo esperaba que con el tiempo lo superara porque realmente quería ser capaz de aparecerse sin tener que estar en ayuno cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad.

Luego de sentarse y de que un empleado tomara su orden, un café apareció frente a Nicolás, Perry eligió un desayuno a base de fruta y Harry una gran copa de leche de cacao con crema de nieve y sobre ella ranas de chocolates. Nicolás estaba luchando con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposa que estaba conteniendo las ganas de decirle a Harry que con eso cumplía su ración semanal de azúcar, pero al ser su cumpleaños tenia privilegios especiales y aun faltaba el helado de _Florean Fortescue_ y el pastel después de la cena.

Cuando los tres habían terminado y pagado, empezaron su recorrido por las diferentes tiendas. La primera parada fue el _Cofre de Encantica_, una tienda de juguetes por supuesto mágicos y Harry obtuvo un nuevo tren para su colección y algunos adornos más para sus maquetas, en especial pasajeros, el gato de su padre tendía a comérselos. Era bastante graciosa la enemistad entre Calister y él.

Perry arrastró a sus hombres a _Brigitte Bautyland_ donde compró un par de gemelos hechos de oro y esmeraldas para Harry y se puso a curiosear los anillos que exponían, ella adoraba coleccionar ese tipo de parafernalias, con todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo había conseguido una espectacular colección, sus favoritos eran los anillos de las antiguas dinastías y familias, tan mágicas como muggles.

Llevaban ya dos horas recorriendo el lugar y apropósito sus padres ni siquiera se acercaban de la tienda de Quidditch, Harry le hubiera encantado tener una escoba, la sola idea de volar le ponía los vellos de punta de expectación, pero era demasiado difícil convencer a un acérrimo amante de los libros como Nicolás y a una madre sobre protectora como Perenelle. Iba a tener que conformarse con tener una escoba cuando estuviera en Hogwarts, e iban a ser las viejas escobas de la escuela.

La última parada fue Ollivander. Luego de unas pruebas a su núcleo mágico, Nicolás había decidido darle una varita aunque tendría un muy restringido uso de ella, Harry rodó los ojos cuando su padre le había dicho que sobreexplotaba su magia cuando aun su núcleo se estaba desarrollando podría transformase en un squid, ni que fuera tan estúpido de intentar lanzar un patronus.

Cuando entraron a la estrecha tienda tuvieron que esperar varios minutos a que su excéntrico propietario apareciera. El bien conocido Ollivander les sonrió a los tres después de salir del oscuro pasillo, y el hombre se sorprendió a ver que ninguno de esos dos adultos habían obtenido sus varitas con él. Decidió no mencionarlo y centrarse en el pequeño.

—Supongo que buscan una varita. — dijo viendo a Harry, y el niño asintió. Ollivander no espero ni un segundo más en medir su brazo y observar sus dedos antes de incursionarse en busca de posibles candidatas.

De las primero cinco que trajo apenas pudo sostener una, las demás fueron desechadas inmediatamente por Olllivander. Luego de una decena dejó de contarlas. Al final el propietario se quedó pensativo mirando a Harry durante cinco interminables minutos. El niño estaba empezando a sudar de ansiedad y cada cuanto miraba a sus padres que solo esperaban en un rincón de la tienda con inmutable paciencia. Tal vez esto no había sido una buena idea.

Al final Ollivander mascullo algo como «_tal vez ella… pero no puede ser, no es_» cuando desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo y luego de escuchar sonidos de pilas de cajas cayendo el hombre resurgió con una sola varita en la mano. Harry no estaba muy seguro, pero sintió el aire que le rodeaba electrizarse en cuanto estuvo cerca de la varita, pero eso no fue nada en comparación cuando la sostuvo. Una ola de calor y estática le recorrió de la mano derecha hasta cada extremidad restante del cuerpo para liberarse en forma de luz y viento.

Esa era su varita.

—Vaya vaya. — dijo Ollivander, mirándole con grandes ojos curiosos. — Esa varita es la hermana de aquel quien ni siquiera su nombre es pronunciado. Grandes cosas están destinadas para ella. — Harry se retorció bajo la mirada del propietario, tratando de aparentar de que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el hombre. — 28 centímetros de madera de acedo, con núcleo de pluma de fénix. Muy curioso…

—Felicitaciones hijo. — dijo de pronto Nicolás, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry. —Ahora puedes ir con tu madre a Flourish y Botts mientras pago. — Harry se limito a asentir antes de abandonar de un salto la silla larguirucha de la tienda.

Perry le sonrió cuando tomo su mano y ambos salieron rumbo a la librería.

—Eso fue raro. — masculló Harry a su madre que sintió. — ¿Crees que él…?

—Oh, tu padre lo solucionara, no te preocupes cariño. Ahora, vamos a conseguir libros nuevos para que Nicolás se ponga de buen humor.

—No entiendo como él puede comprar hasta los de ese farsante de Lockhart.

—Los coleccionistas pueden ser muy extremos. Y ha comprado cosas peores.

Harry solo se rió y se separó de Perry en cuanto entraron a la tienda. Otra restricción que realmente detestada era no poder elegir sus propios libros, porque aunque su padre tuviera probablemente la biblioteca más completa de la historia, tanto muggle como mágica, él solo podía acceder a determinados títulos; y no que pretendiera leer libros sobre magia oscura, prohibida o peligrosa, él solo quería alguno libros de Quidditch o algo para distender sus cabeza que no fueran las novelas complicadas que solía darle su madre. Así que solo podía verlos cuando iba de compras.

Pasó su mirada por los diferentes títulos hasta que encontró _Inmortales sobre escobas: cómo sobrevivir a caídas y Bludgers._ Cuando sus dedos fueron alcanzar el libro, Harry retrocedió al ver que otras manos hacían lo mismo. Al mirar a su lado encontró a un niño rubio con el ceño fruncido. Él realmente no había visto otro niño desde que vivía con los Flamel, por su puesto las pocas veces que salían si se cruzada con alguno, pero no había estado tan cerca de alguien de su edad desde hace cuatro años. Hubiera preferido fuera un adulto, Harry no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños y la mirada molesta del chico no ayudaba particularmente.

El niño rubio ya había tomado el libro del anaquel y Harry tomó el siguiente en la fila. Estuvo unos segundos debatiendo consigo mismo donde podía ir a ver el libro sin tener la mirada gris y penetrante escrutándole, pero antes de que se pudiera decidir el otro niño empezó hablarle.

—Los jugadores de Escocia deberían leer esto, cinco de sus jugadores quedaron inconscientes en la primera ronda del mundial. — dijo a Harry sacándolo de su sopor.

—Vaya ¿los fuiste a ver? — Harry ni siquiera había considerado hablar mucho del tema en su casa, Nicolás tendía a darle tareas si veía que su hijo estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para andar pendiente de esas cosas.

—Por supuesto— elevo la nariz el niño, en una mueca que le pareció muy graciosa a Harry. — Mi familia tiene uno de los mejores lugares en las tribunas siempre.

—Habrá sido genial. — dijo con un suspiro.

—¿No fuiste? — pregunto bastante sorprendido el otro niño, la mayoría de los purasangre habían asistido al mundial de ese año.

—No. — masculló Harry, luego se acercó un poco al niño y susurró. — Mis padres ni siquiera me dejan tener libros de Quidditch. — los ojos grises se abrieron completamente.

—¡Son terribles! — chilló, y Harry chistó para que bajara la voz, su madre no estaría muy lejos.

—Lo sé, tendré suerte si no me obligan a tomar un juramente inquebrantable para mantenerme lejos de las escobas cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

—Santo cielo, y pensaba que mis padres eran exagerados por no comprarme una escoba de carreras.— Realmente no estaba siendo del todo sincero, en primer año había clases de vuelo y el tendría que cursarlas si o si, por lo que sus padres no podían hacer algo como un juramente inquebrantable –ni tampoco estaban tan trastornados –pero era bastante divertido dramatizar.

Además, sentía que ese niño entendía que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, era simplemente una forma de expresarse. Tampoco él había creído su comentario sobre los jugadores de Escocia, algo así abría salido en El Profeta. Siguieron con su conversación hiperbolizada hasta que de pronto el niño rubio se tensó.

—Padre. — susurró el rubio, y buscando a su alrededor Harry no tuvo que ser un genio al adivinar que el sujeto de porte aristocrático y cabello platinado que acababa de entrar era el padre del niño. Aquel hombre se acercaba a un par de mujeres conversando, y una de ellas era Perry, la otra sin duda era la madre del rubio.

—Tu madre parece conocer a la mía. — comento sin demasiada importancia. Perenelle conocía a casi todo el mundo que merecía ser conocido, o algo así decía Nicolás.

—Por cierto, no me he presentado. — dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras. — Draco Malfoy. — le tendió la mano, y Harry proceso que al parecer Draco decidió que valía la pena formar un lazo más estable que simples chicos que coincidieron en gustos literarios.

—Encantado, Lawrence Le Blanc. — contesto aceptando el gesto. Ahora Harry entendía porque había tantas fiestas sociales que parecían pura parafernalia, era ciertamente regocijante captar la atención de alguien.

—¿Le Blanc? ¿Eres pariente de Merle Le Blanc?

—Sí, es primo primero de mi padre. — y por supuesto eso era mentira, parte de su falsa identidad y aquel _Merle_, un importante boticario francés, era amigo de Nicolás que había necesitado un borrón y cuenta nueva. —¿Cómo lo conoces? — porque aunque Merle era una figura prominente, no era famoso entre el público popular.

—Mi tío es un maestro de pociones. — y Harry realmente no necesito mas explicación, era más que probable que su tío le diera lecciones, algo normal entre familias purasangre.

—¿Lawrence? — Harry se tensó cuando escucho la voz de Nicolás desde su espalda. Devolvió rápidamente el libro a su lugar antes de girar a su padre.

—¿Si padre?

—Veo que has conocido al joven Malfoy. — dijo el hombre asintiendo hacia el niño rubio. — Fausto Le Blanc. — estrecho la mano con el niño, dándole una benigna sonrisa.

—Draco Malfoy, encantando de conocerlo señor Le Blanc. — correspondió el niño, perfectamente entrenado en los modales purasangre.

—Sería mejor que nos unamos a tu madre. — instruyo suavemente Nicolás y cuando Harry se dispuso a seguirlo Draco los acompañó.

Harry se quedó anonadado entre las presentaciones, su madre y Narcisa –como se había presentado la madre de Draco –hacían la mayor parte de la conversación. Lucius y Nicolás solo tuvieron con intercambio cortes. Los niños se quedaron educadamente callados, Draco acostumbra a ese tipo de escenas solo miró a los adultos con un ligero aburrimiento, mientras Harry absorbía el intercambio. Había encontrado bastante datos curiosos; a pesar de las sonrisas encantadoras de las mujeres, Harry podía decir que Perry no estaba realmente feliz, era solo educación, se podía ver que era igual para la madre de Draco. Lucius se mantenía cortes y a la vez indiferente, y Harry no tenía idea de cómo el hombre podía lucir de esa forma tan naturalmente. También podía decir que Nicolás ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la conversación de las mujeres, aunque lo simulaba muy bien su mente estaba a mucha distancia.

En algún momento las despedidas comenzaron y ambas familias se separaron. Harry aun estaba muy curioso y no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro buscando a esa familia de rubios y elegantes magos y cuando vio a Draco mirándole le sonrió. Tal vez podría cartearse con el chico, no veía como sus padres podía oponerse ante eso.

* * *

**N/A****: **Solo por si acaso aclaro que este es un AU y por lo tanto pocos hechos coincidirán con los libros, los personajes pueden presentar bastante IC teniendo en cuenta esos cambios de historia y algunas preferencias mías para la trama. Otra factor importante en esta historia es que usare varios personajes históricos, no soy muy asidua a los _personajes originales_ y me gusta integrar algunos personajes que me gustan en mis historias (algo así como invitados), esta es la primera vez que publico una que los tiene.

Solo espero que les guste y tener alguna respuesta, tengo bastantes capítulos adelantados y los planeo publicar uno a la semana.

Y por último, a pesar que aun la historia este un poco lejos de llegar a ese punto, la pareja principal de Harry será Tom M. Riddle.

…ah~ espero no haya sido un capitulo confuso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni Harry Potter ni su saga no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo dos•_

Había pasado menos de un mes desde su cumpleaños y Harry estaba más que consiente que sus padres estaban teniendo una _discordancia_. Podía apostar que Nicolas había tenido una idea, según él, fabulosa y que Perry la consideraba más que inaceptable; era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se enterara del asunto en cuestión y realmente no le sorprendería si él estaba en medio.

Lo que si el sorprendió fue que Nicolas hubiese ganado, y en especial cuando le dijeron de que se trataba.

Como era esperable para mantener su cuartaba, Lawrence le Blanc necesitaba un padrino, y Maxwell Mons lo era. Él hombre había sido amigo por muchísimos años de Perry y Nicolas (más de un siglo), y considerado por su madre casi un hermano. Harry no estaba al tanto de la antigua vida del hombre pero sabía algunos detalles. Nicolas compartía el_ elixir_ con él, era un libertino purasangre francés, y evidentemente homosexual. Harry no tenía ni un problema por eso, en realidad para él la homosexualidad no tenía ninguna diferencia con la heterosexualidad, era simplemente una preferencia. Además, el hombre era divertido, ocurrente y no tan pesado como sus padres. Había sido –y un era –escritor y cuando los visitaba solía contarle maravillosas historia a Harry, mucho mejores que las novelas permitidas por Perry –por supuesto a escondidas de ella.

Por lo que tenía sentimientos encontrado con el plan de Nicolas, el cual era, a primera instancia bastante sencillo. Había notado que Harry tenía casi un nulo contacto con la sociedad, y esto podía ser muy problemático, Nicolás le había dado mil razones a Perenelle entre ellas que podían usar su ignorancia e ingenuidad para lastimarlo y que estaba dejando a su precioso hijo desprotegido contra la naturaleza de la humanidad ya que no iba a poder tenerlo entre sus brazos por siempre. También había admitido que él no estaba del todo contento pero era la mejor solución.

Por supuesto, todo esto solo significaba que iba a pasar tiempo con el tío Maxwell y por ende participar en sus eventos sociales a lo largo del año. Sus padres no habían dicho cuanto tiempo duraría esto, así que Harry estaba ansioso por empezar y a la vez nervioso del nuevo cambio, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la vida casi en cautiverio donde como mucho hablaba con los aprendices de Perenelle y Nicolas y algunas visitas ocasionales.

Además Maxwell vivía en Francia y aunque podía leer perfectamente el idioma hablarlo era un asunto distinto; así que los últimos dos días en los que sus padres arreglaban los últimos detalles de su mudanza en la casa solo se podía hablar francés. Harry tuvo épicos dolores de cabeza, aunque la historia de cómo le habían enseñado a Ebby el idioma valió la pena.

El martes Maxwell había llegado a la casa y luego de almorzar en familia ambos habían usado en traslador internacional en la sala de apariciones.

Cuando Harry se despido de su madre tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en disimular en nudo en su garganta y mantener sus ojos sin exceso de humedad. Había estado feliz de tomar aire lejos de sus padres, pero aun así los extrañaría demasiado. Nunca había sido afectivo con Nicolas, pero admiraba profundamente al hombre, él lo había rescatado, dándole además una familia cuando si lo hubiera abandonado en la calle Harry ya hubiera estado feliz, también le dio su sangre, un nuevo futuro, conocimientos y recursos. Él le había dado una madre. Jamás podría pagarle y todo lo que podía hacer era nunca defraudarle.

No pudo contenerse de abrazar al hombre al pensar en eso y cuando se alejó reprimió un sollozo, los intensos ojos de Nicolas eran abrumadores. También le había dado un padre.

Enderezó su espalda y se puso a un lado de Maxwell. Él iba hacer el mejor hijo.

Desde el primer día había sido chocante el cambio de su vida en la casa de Maxwell, su tío tenía una ostentosa mansión, una antigua casa de campo que había pertenecido a los Delfines. La historia muggle decía que el edificio se había perdido en la revolución francesa; pero había sido salvado por una antigua familia purasangre. A diferencia de la arquitectura oscura de la casa de los Flamel, con sus muebles de caoba y tapizados de verde y azul oscuro; la casa de Maxwell tenía el clásico estilo de Versalles, tan brillante que Harry tuvo un momento difícil en dejar su rostro libre de muecas, toda la mansión parecía la habitación de joyas que coleccionaba Perenelle.

Además de eso, estaba lleno de personas que iban y venían por los pasillos todo el tiempo. Él sabía que Maxwell siempre tomaba protegidos, magos de capacidades espectaculares rechazados por la sociedad en su mayoría, o repudiados de sus familias. Era un filántropo según algunos, un depravado según los más conservacionistas.

Se paso el día recorriendo el palacio, tratando de memorizar el laberinto de pasillos y las diferentes habitaciones que iba a usar. Lo más importante a recordad era que en el primer piso estaban las habitaciones comunes, la sala de galas, el comedor grande, un living ostentoso y amplio con vista a los jardines y la cocina. En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de los huéspedes o protegidos de Maxwell y una sala de entretenimientos. El tercer piso era el más personal y pocas personas tenían acceso a él, hay estaba su habitación y la de Maxwell entre otros pocos. Había un altillo del que no sabía mucho y un sótano donde la verdadera biblioteca se escondía.

El resto de la tarde Harry se la paso desempacando en su habitación con la ayuda de un elfo domestico de la mansión y cerca de las siete fue convocado al salón de ese mismo piso para la cena. El lugar seguía con el estilo francés de toda la casa pero era más acogedor que el gran salón. Al entrar notó que además de su tío había dos personas más. Una bella mujer de cabello casi blanco, ojos aguamarina y piel acanelada y un hombre de procedencia egipcia, o eso parecía con sus ojos delineados y piel morena.

Ambos eran abrumadoramente hermosos y le miraban con curiosidad evidente. Maxwell señalo el asiento entre él y aquella joven y luego de una inclinación cortes se sentó.

—Lawrence, estos son mis dos genios. — dijo alegremente Maxwell. — Aarón Hamid y Duprie Toulouse, ellos se encargaran de tu formación. — Harry hizo todo lo posible por no mirar sospechosamente a la mujer que se llamaba Duprie, estaba casi seguro que era un nombre completamente masculino, en su lugar asintió hacia el joven de ojos ambarinos y delineados y luego hacia la chica, que llevaba un bello pañuelo alrededor del cuello. — El es mi ahijado Lawrence Le Blanc, como ya saben, se quedara por un tiempo y espero hagan todo lo posible para que sea un tiempo aprovechable. — termino Mons.

Duprie le sonrió como Narcisa había hecho, una expresión tan encantadora como falsa y Aarón fue un poco más sincero en su sonrisa ladeada, aunque no podía dejar de compararlo con un lobo de cacería.

La cena se llevó en términos formales y corteses siendo Maxwell el más activo en la conversación, contándole a Harry los próximos eventos, haciendo especial hincapié en la gala del 31 de octubre, una fiesta de disfraces.

—Si quieres una espectacular tragicomedia, mezcla nobles, alcohol y antifaces, es una formula ancestral. — dijo Maxwell y luego siguió hablando de cómo los grandes escritores lo habían utilizado.

Cuando llegaron al postre, que tenía un extraño gusto que Harry no pudo identificar hasta que lo relaciono con el alcohol que probablemente era coñac. Quedó anonadado un momento pensando que su madre se desmallaría y luego le sonrió a Maxwell que solo le guineo un ojo.

Poco antes de que se retiraran, su tío empezó a darles las instrucciones para el día siguiente. Al parecer su horario no estaría severamente modificado, se levantaría a las 11 y tendría clases de pociones y música con Duprie. Harry trató de argumentara para zafarse de aquello, pero fue inútil, el hombre estaba completamente decidió y dijo que ningún sobrino suyo iba a ser un ignorante del arte de la música; y para su fastidio iba a tener clases de pintura y poesía además.

Y él que pensaba que iba a poder escaparse de las interminables horas de estudio.

Luego, por la tarde tendría clases de prácticas de hechizos y transfiguración con Aarón. Por lo menos después de las ocho de la noche tendría vía libre para hacer lo que quisiese. Maxwell le había dado permiso de bajar a la biblioteca diciéndole que esperaba que su buen criterio fuese suficiente para mantenerlo lejos de los volúmenes más cuestionables, por lo menos por ahora. También podía salir al jardín que tenia millas y millas de arreglos florales, fuentes y luego bosque.

Harry hizo una nota mental de esperar dos semanas antes de pedirle a Maxwell tener una escoba.

La primera semana fue, no la peor semana de su vida, pero si no hubiera estado con los Dursley lo hubiera sido. Su primera clase con Duprie fue un fracaso total, ni bien había tratado de saludarle luego del desayuno, insociables ojos aguamarina habían caído en él, y si las miradas fueran hechizos esa hubiera sido un Avada Kedavra.

—Señorita Leonore para ti. — le dijo, y Harry estuvo seguro que si se equivocaba una vez más perdería los dedos con la tapa del piano.

Las clases de pociones habían sido una tortura, pero por lo menos él estaba bien informado del tema, había sido el ayudante de Nicolas por años y había aprendido varios trucos, pero cada vez que soguería algo a la _chica_ esta le miraba desinteresadamente –como si fuera un insecto –y decía:

—Hazlo como dicen las notas… exactamente como dicen las notas. — había sido todo un re aprendizaje bastante exasperante.

Pero eso no podía comparase con las clases de música, en las que realmente quería golpearse la cabeza contra las teclas del piano, para probar si eso producía un ruido mas tolerable. Era muy frustrante sentirse tan inútil y torpe, y los comentarios escariosos de Leonore no precisamente ayudaban, aunque si motivaban su terca determinación.

Por lo menos tenía que agradecer que Aarón fuera tolerable, aunque el hombre era también exasperante tratándolo como un niño. Hasta había adquirido la costumbre de palmearle la cabeza cuando lograba un hechizo funcionara o una transfiguración aceptable ¡solo Perry tenía el derecho de tratarlo como un cachorro!

Afortunadamente el lunes de su segunda semana había aprendido un nuevo truco. Sabía que Leonore era una reina del drama, no hacía falta mucha perspicacia para notarlo, así que decidió seguirle la corriente y algo desesperado comenzó a llamarle _mi Lady_. La joven primero le miró sospechosamente pero no comenta nada, Harry acepto eso como un visto bueno y siguió haciéndolo añadiendo algunos detalles corteses más. Primero no había sido demasiado pero sin duda Leonore se había mostrado más paciente desde ese momento.

Cuando Harry le corrió la silla para que tomara siento en la mesa, la chica le sonrió encantada y el niño supo que ya la tenía en su mano. Maxwell le sonrió orgulloso y cenaron en un ambiente mucho más ameno. Y aunque la situación había mejorado aun tenía que ocuparse de Aarón.

Paso varios días cavilando como podía revertir la situación y viendo que sus tácticas de mantenerse estoico no habían funcionado en lo más mínimo. Incluso el chico había tenido el descaro de pellizcarle la nariz. Harry había decidido que si siguiente táctica no funcionaba iba a pedirle la ayuda de Leonore. Pero antes debió intentar su última carta, si Aarón quería tratarlo como un niño él le daría el gusto, un gusto empalagoso.

La idea había surgido luego de encontrar la sección de libros muggle en la biblioteca de Maxwell, y más específicamente uno muy _extraño_ que relataba la historia de una niña de doce años que buscaba seducir al prometido de su hermana mayor. Harry leyó todo la historia escondido en un rincón entre los estantes con la cara ardiéndole de pudor. Como mínimo podía decir que había sido un libro muy esclarecedor, y aunque tenía fe de que funcionaria tuvo que esperar dos semanas para juntar el coraje suficiente para llevarlo a cabo –y mucha practica en frente al espejo.

Era miércoles cuando decidió que era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

Se encontró con Aarón en la habitación que usualmente ocupaban para sus prácticas y cuando el chico se acerco para acariciarle la nariz, Harry pensó en una escena particularmente morbosa del libro para ruborizarse y luego girarse para esconder el rostro. Siguió con esa táctica cada vez que estaba seca de Aarón.

El principio tenía que ser muy sutil, así que tenía que equilibrar sus sonrojos con su molestia hacia el chico. Solo rezaba a Merlín no haber sido muy obvio. Decidió que había funcionado cuando al día siguiente Aarón no se acerco a su cara y solo le palmeo la cabeza. Podría muy bien haberlo dejado ahí, pero la venganza era tan tentadora.

Al día siguiente tuvo particular cuidado de pararse unos centímetros más cerca de lo que haría normalmente, también se quedo mirando los ojos ambarinos de Aarón cada vez que este le explicaba cómo hacer las florituras con la varita. Le parecía muy divertido como el mayor corría de vez en cuando sus ojos cuando hacia esto. El sábado de esa misma semana Leonore había llamado a Maxwell y Aarón para escuchar la primera canción aceptable que Harry interpretaría en el piano.

Mientras tocaba una versión bastante simple de _For Elise_, busco en cierto momento a su reducido público para encontrar a un orgulloso Maxwell y un atento Aarón que le observaban. Emulo la sonrisa encantadora de Leonore y busco los ojos de Aarón antes de volver su vista a las teclas.

Leonore le dio una astuta mirada cuando había terminado y al día siguiente le interrogo mientras se ocupaban de una poción.

—Así que, petit, ¿estás acosando a Aarón? — dijo y Harry casi se corto un dedo mientras picaba raíces de jengibre.

—Situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. — masculló Harry volviendo a su tarea.

—Sí, él puede ser verdaderamente desesperante, pero es tan tierno, piensa que el sobrino de Maxwell termino con un flechazo por él. ¿Qué sigue en tu plan? Recuerda que Maxwell quiere mantener tu virginidad intacta por ahora.

—¡Por Merlín no! Solo quería que deje de molestarme y tratarme como un cachorro.

—Oh, es que le caes bien, él puede hacer tu vida miserable si tiene ganas de hacerlo. Piensa que te ganaste un hermano mayor o algo así. —Harry hizo una mueca considerando eso, no lo había pensado así. —Además el incesto es tan lindo. — el niño negó con la cabeza, Leonore no solo era una reina del drama, también amaba los desvaríos histriónicos.

Después de eso, Harry comenzó a interrogarle sobre la poción que ella estaba haciendo para cambiar de tema y Leonore se lo permitió. Cuando habían terminado y se dirigían a almorzar Leonore apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y dijo apenas más alto que un susurro.

—Solo recuerda que si juegas con fuego, puedes terminar quemado.

—Lo sé. — contesto el niño.

El estaba consciente de los efectos colaterales que podía tener su plan, de por si el libro que había leído no tenía un final feliz. El estaba bailando en un escenario muy impredecible, solo tenía la ventaja que estaba sobre Aarón en la jerarquía de Maxwell. Aun así la incertidumbre solo lo seducía más para seguir con su venganza, el solo había estado jugando, si terminaba ahora Aarón nunca sabría que realmente había ocurrido ahí y esa no era la idea –aunque era divertido.

Cuando Leonore y Harry entraron en la sala de música, Maxwell estaba ahí, esperándoles con una sonrisa y algo escondido en su espalda.

—Harry, tienes unos dedos fabulosos y un buen oído. — dijo su tío. — Así que te propongo un trato. — Harry asintió, mirando curiosamente al hombre. — Toca un clásico para mí, y entre mejor sea la interpretación mejor será la escoba que te daré.

Harry no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa, él llevaba dos meses viviendo con Maxwell y aunque le había pedido una escoba luego de un tiempo su tío solo hizo una mueca y dijo que lo consideraría más adelante; Harry en ese momento supo que le iba a costar caro convencerlo, pero ahora esto era una sorpresa, tal vez un con mes de practica él podría…

Sus esperanzas se fueron cuando Maxwell le puso enfrente un violín. Harry le miró haciendo un puchero. Aprendía a tocar el piano y el hombre le traía un violín. Desde su espalda escucho la risita disimulada de Leonore.

—¿Aceptas? — dijo Maxwell con una sonrisa ladeada y Harry asintió y estrecho la mano.

—Acepto. — tomo el violín, dándose cuenta que las cuerdas eran muy finas y estaban fuertemente tensadas. Esto iba a doler.

Dos horas de lecciones más tarde, Leonore estaba colocándole un ungüento de su propia fabricación y vendándole los dedos. El maldito instrumente era casi una tortura, no había pasado quince minuto desde que habían empezado cuando sintió escocer uno de sus dedos y se sorprendió un poco al notar un corte sangrante ahí. Cuando le pregunto a Leonore si podía curarlo ella se negó.

—Los hechizos de curación terminan endureciendo la piel si se aplican muy seguido, los dedos de un violinista deben evitar los callos. Tampoco se pueden anestesiar, debes ser completamente capas de sentir las cuerdas para ajustar la intensidad de la presión, y es mejor que te acostumbres desde el principio. — en otras palabras tendría que ajuntarse las heridas. — Cuando terminemos te daré un ungüento que refuerza la piel sin endurecerla, dentro de una semana ya no te lastimaran las cuerdas.

Ciertamente agradeció su tolerancia al dolor y su adaptabilidad, aunque había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que las había utilizado.

Esa tarde Harry estaba bastante molesto. De nuevo sentía la frustración de no conseguir una nota decente y además sus dedos aun palpitaban bajo las vendas, sin mencionar que estas eran algo incomodas.

Sus clases con Aarón empezaban a las cuatro, luego del almuerzo tardío y de tener una hora de descanso. Se había acostumbrado al continuo movimiento de desconocidos por la mansión, a veces solía cruzarse con Maxwell para la comida pero la mayor parte del tiempo el hombre estaba de aquí para allá con sus invitados y huéspedes.

Harry no entendía de donde venia ese gusto de Maxwell por esta rodeado de gente, el era más bien apático con los extraño. Los Dursley siempre le habían dejado solo y luego estuvo casi siempre con solo sus padres, él solo se sentía cómodo con pocas personas, pero luego de un tiempo en esa casa sin poder escapar de los eventos de su padrino le era más tolerable. Harry ahora entendida porque sus padres habían decidido enviarlo aquí, su mundo era muy reducido y Harry solo había conocido a dos tipos de personas, los que le decían fenómeno y los que decían hijo. Él tenía que aprender que no todo el mundo lo odiaría o lo querría, además tenía que aprender a moverse entre las personas, ponerlas de su lado o defenderse de ellas.

Eran poco mas de las cuatro cuando entró a la habitación que habitualmente usaba para sus prácticas con Aarón, el mayor ya estaba ahí, sentado con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas y en su regazo un libro. Harry ignoró la sonrisa y el saludo y tomo su varita que esperaba sobre la pequeña mesa para empezar con sus prácticas de transfiguración. Él no tenía ganas de su teatro con Aarón hoy. Lamentablemente el chico notó su mal humor y decido empeorarlo.

—¿Ahora Leonore esta torturándote con el violín? — Harry suspiró, su estado de ánimo estaba interfiriendo en su magia y ahora se sumaba Aarón que quería molestarlo.

—En realidad fue idea de mi tío. — masculló, tratando de convertir una piedra ordinaria en una esfera de metal, tenía que hacer unas diez de cada figura geométrica.

Optó por ignorar algunos comentarios del mayor a favor de terminar con su tarea, aunque más de una vez no pudo evitar levantar la mirada que destilaba molestia. Harry además estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo, había desperdiciado casi un mes de trabajo por no poder mantener su actuación de niño enamorado, toda una pérdida de tiempo.

Ese era un mal día, tenía los dedos adoloridos, sus transfiguraciones estaban desprolijas y Aarón le hacía ver el retroceso de sus habilidades de una forma muy molesta. Harry se mantuvo mayormente callado, evitando la explosión de su molestia, realmente quería echar un par de hechizos de punzado al trasero del mago mayor, pero eso sería estúpido, la venganza siempre era un plato que se comía frio, e incluso en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que algo así sería muy infantil, por lo tanto le echaría más leña a Aarón.

Inaceptable.

Harry tamboreo los dedo sobre la mesa donde estaban ya todas las figuras transfiguradas y miró a Aarón que aun estaba sentado perezosamente leyendo. Harry se concentro en su varita, jugando con ella entre sus dedos vendados mientras pensaba qué hacer, había varias influencias pulsando en su cabeza, primero las palabras de Leonore advirtiéndole, luego sus deseos de cobrase las molestias de su maestro. Hizo una mueca y decidió dejarlo a la suerte, si Aarón no hacía nada más para molestarlo lo dejaría para la próxima vez… si no, improvisaría algo.

Se acercó al sofá y espero silenciosamente hasta que Aarón decidera dejar de ignorarlo, sabía que el chico sentía su mirada.

—Bien, vamos a ver. — dijo al fin, dejando el libro abierto a un lado e incorporándose para mirar las figuras en la mesa. — La textura está bien — evaluó tomando una pirámide. — pero falta refinar el moldeado. Es aceptable, niño. — dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto maléficamente.

El realmente había estado deseando que hiciera eso. Limpio su expreso y puso su bien aprendida cara de niño embelesado, le pareció bastante gracioso como los ojos de Aarón se agrandaron una pisca al ver el cambio de actitud, en ese momento no le importaba demasiado las sutilezas, el objetivo era sorprenderlo. Oriento su cuerpo hasta quedar enfrente a su profesor y una ola de adrenalina le recorrió las venas, había algo que le impulsaba a seguir y no sabía si era su molestia acumulada o algo más. Tampoco pensó demasiado en eso, una de sus manos estaba atrapando el listón atado perezosamente en el cuello de la camisa de Aarón y tirando del obligo al mayor acerca su rostro al suyo.

—No me llames niño. — susurró severamente, mirando los ojos ambarinos y misterioso de Aarón. Sus pupilas se veían más pronunciadas de lo normal.

Siguiendo con sus impulsos, porque realmente estaba disfrutando de ellos, sentido su corazón latir rápido por la satisfacción y la extraña situación, se puso de puntillas y apretó castamente sus labios con los de Aarón, que seguía anonadado. Hubo un impulso de los labios ajenos de corresponder el beso, pero Harry se había alejado instantáneamente, esta era su venganza y no iba a dejar que Aarón tome nada de él.

El mago mayor se quedo mirándole y Harry puso una sonrisa de maléfica inocencia que había surgido improvisadamente.

—Hagamos un trato. — dijo Harry, aun medio ebrio de adrenalina ¡por Merlín, había dado su primer beso! — No me trates como un niño y no le diré a nadie.

—¿No dirás qué? — pregunto el mago, había algo brillando en sus ojos, probablemente diversión.

—Que me besaste. — dijo con tono plano Harry.

—¿Yo te bese? — ahora si no había podido ocultar la mezcla de incredulidad y diversión.

—…Detalles. ¿Qué dices?

—Bien, pequeño demonio. — Aarón hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Tampoco me llames así, tengo un nombre por algo ¿sabes?

Aarón estaba teniendo un momento difícil de no romper a carcajadas, era un niño extraño, astuto pero aun así ingenio. Menguaba entre la calma y los arrebatos sin sentido, y también solía tener una mirada madura y distante. Supuso que ya había tenido diversísimo suficiente molestando al sobrino de su señor así que tosió para normalizar su voz antes de continuar.

—¿Qué tal Lou? — prepuso en vez de llamarlo Lawrence. Grandes ojos verdes le quedaron mirando un minuto, una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

—De acuerdo. — siguió con ese tono completamente falso que tratada de sonar sin emoción.

—Así que ¿Estabas tratando de seducirme o qué? — pregunto Aarón sonriendo ampliamente a un molesto niño que se negaba a ser tratado como tal.

—Por supuesto que no. Era lo único que parecía funcionar para que dejes de molestarme.

—No tienes mucha paciencia ¿verdad?

—No cuando quieren tomarme el pelo.

—Bien, como sea. Ahora vamos a cenar Lou, necesito sacarme este mal sabor de los labios. — dijo y Aarón vio como una sonrojo subió por el cuello de niño.

—Yo soy el que necesita una poción desinfectante para la boca. — se quejó, pero lo siguió por el pasillo hasta el pequeño comedor.

* * *

**Notas:** había olvidado decirlo aunque lo coloque en mi perfil, pero esta historia contendrá varios personajes históricos y algunos otros personajes de escritores clásicos. Maxwell Mons es uno de los personajes que tome de la historia aunque le cambie el nombre, ustedes descubrirán quien es dentro de unos capítulos.

_Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_******Disclaimer:** _ni Harry Potter ni su saga no me pertenecen._**  
**_

* * *

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo tres•_

Se podía decir que desde ese día había mejorado su relación con Aarón, aunque Harry no estaba seguro como había sucedido exactamente ya que el mayor seguía burlándose de él en cuando tenía oportunidad, no entendía cómo de pronto se sentía cómodo entorno a sus bromas e incluso había empezado a devolverlas cada vez más frecuentemente. Él no sabía los cómo o los por qué pero sí que había desarrollado cierta confianza con Aarón desde esa noche cuando comenzó a llamarlo Lou y creía que solo iba a aumentar desde ahí.

Leonore había dicho que lo viera como un hermano, y cada vez le gustaba más esa idea. Harry había tomado una gran desconfianza de cualquiera que quisiese molestarlo, seguía teniendo muy marcado su primera infancia con Dudley y su primera reacción hacia Aarón y Leonore había sido protegerse. Ahora estaba aprendiendo lo que realmente era una relación informal, aunque Aarón y Leonore eran en cierta forma sus maestros ellos no tenían más de veinticinco años y enseñar no era su profesión –ni esperaban que lo fuera.

Creía que había entrado más fácilmente en confianza con Leonore porque ella se veía más inofensiva, no que lo fuera realmente, pero ella había cambiado su actitud respecto a él bastante rápido. En cambio Aarón siempre estaba pujando su paciencia y su actitud arrogante le traía desconfianza, pero ahora estaba contento con la relación, al fin tenía algo así como un amigo. Probablemente Aarón era más bien su guardián pero nunca había sido muy exigente con lo que le daban.

Así que había caído en una agradable rutina mientras solidificaba su relación con Aarón y seguía torturando sus dedos. En una semana aunque ya sus dedos no se marcaban fácilmente y estaba más acostumbrado a las cuerdas del instrumento, no había notado ninguna mejoría en sus notas, seguían siendo chirridos de mandrágoras para él. Había terminado aceptando que dos horas diarias de práctica no eran suficientes y por las noches en vez de bajar a la biblioteca para leer un libro o charlar con su tío si es que se encontraba ahí comenzó a quedarse horas practicando en su habitación.

Además de eso tenía otras obligaciones, sus clases con Aarón y Leonore ya eran rutina pero su tío solía darle clases de poesía que se convertían en soliloquios inentendibles y los domingos Leonore le llevaba a los jardines a pintar. Él realmente era un asco en eso y de nuevo se sentía frustrado al ver con que naturalidad Leonore podía pintar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente, a veces incluso haciéndolo ver mejor de lo que era.

Cierta tarde había desistido de malgastar los oleos y se acostó en la yerba mirando a Leonore pintar, el arrullo de las fuentes habían terminado aletargándolo y quedó dormido fácilmente, cuando despertó además de tener unos bigotes pintados Leonore le había dado una pintara de él mirando el cielo, hechizada para que pestañara y el viento jugara con su cabello.

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta al verlo, nadie además de sus padres o Maxwell, le había dado algo tan bonito y que además había hecho con sus propias manos. Harry se prometió buscar algo con que retribuírselo. Había estado pensando en eso mientras cargaba el cuadro siguiendo a Leonore hasta la mansión cuando se sorprendió del gran revuelo que había dentro y fuera.

Cuando pregunto Leonore quedó mirándole como si hubiera dicho que hoy era 31 de febrero.

—Es la gala de Halloween, Lawrence. No sabes ni en qué fecha vives petit. — se burló revoloteándole el cabello. — Deberías ir a prepararte, los invitados comenzaran a llegar a las ocho. — luego empezó una diatriba de cómo de tarde se le había hecho y que necesitaba un milagro para poder arreglarse rápidamente.

Harry no quería quedar atrapado con una Leonore histérica así que se dirigió a su cuarto en cuanto la chica se distrajo.

Él no estaba muy seguro de cómo había podido olvidarse de la fiesta e Halloween, este año no solo sería el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres biológicos, también vería a suspadres adoptivos en la fiesta o eso esperaba. Hace una semana había estado esperando ansiosamente el día y ahora lo había olvidado. Debía empezar a llevar una agenda.

Ni dos minutos después que había entrado en su habitación y había dejado el cuadro sobre una de las cómodas apoyado delante de unos libros gruesos, un elfo domestico apareció informándole que debía empezar a prepararse para la fiesta. No le prestó mucha atención a los comentarios del elfo y estuvo veinte minutos en la tina. Cuando salió la pobre criatura chillaba y no entendió su alboroto hasta que vio la gran caja celeste sobre su cama con una dedicación de Perenelle.

Su madre le había mandado un disfraz. Harry realmente sintió un vacio en el estomago cuando empezó a pensar que podría haber elegido la mujer para que llevara. Por su puesto su imaginación palideció al compararse con las ideas de Perry y cuando desplegó el conjunto de ropas que estaba en la caja gimió lastimosamente al ver el nuevo engendro que había confeccionado su madre.

Harry realmente apreciaba el buen gusto y la imaginación de su madre, pero no cuando ella se olvidaba que su género no era asiduo de usar vestidos, menos en público. Y no era precisamente la usencia de masculinidad que eso representaba lo que le molestaba, era que llamaba demasiado la atención.

Pensó seriamente en esconderse en el cobertizo para no tener que usar esa cosa, nunca había usado un vestido en público y no quería empezar por la gala más grande que se llevaba en la casa de Maxwell, desde su llegaba hubo algunas cenas y encuentros sociales, pero no demasiado grandes –o sea, menos de cincuenta personas –pero las galas de Halloween de su tío eran un icono. Varias familias se habían apropiado de las fechas festivas para festejarlas con una firma particular familiar. Algunas importantes eran el Yule de los Malfoy, Walpurgis de los Rammsteiner, además, por supuesto, del Halloween en la Mons Manor.

Luego de que el elfo soltara una diatriba de cómo su amorosa madre había insistido en que usara ese disfraz, Harry termino suspirando y le dio una última mirada asesina al atuendo y comenzó a ponérselo.

Para él era muy exasperante las capas de tela y mas tela que tenia la maldita cosa, aun así había agradecido que existía la magia o si no hubiera pesado una tonelada sin los hechizos de peso pluma. Luego de arreglarse las mangas para que quedaran simétricas y que el elfo le ayudara con los zapatos, porque le hubiera sido imposible ponérselos si no, se miró al espejo y quedó choqueado con su imagen. Le había parecido extraño el patrón lleno de corazones en rojo y negro que tenía el vestido sobre el fondo blanco perlado. Recién ahora podía reconocer su personaje.

Era la reina de corazones de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

—Le señor amo Maxwell le dio esto a Riki para el joven amo Lawrence. — dijo el elfo sacándolo de su sopor. Por el espejo pudo ver el frasco fino al que se refería.

—¿Qué es eso, Riki? — miro desconfiado.

—El señor amo Maxwell dijo a Riki que era para el disfraz del joven amo Lawrence. Dijo que era muy importante, joven amo Lawrence.

Harry lo tomó y olió antes de si quiera acercárselo a los labios. Apenas si podía notar que olía a almizcle por lo que no podía diferenciar las propiedades de la poción. Solo esperaba no fuese nada demasiado horrible. De un solo trago se tomó todo el liquido que parecía miel recorriéndole la garganta pero con un sabor mucho menos definible. Le había quedado una extraña sensación en la lengua por lo que acepto gusto el vaso de agua que le ofrecía el elfo y cuando se lo devolvió notó algo extraño. No solo había algo que le molestaba en su vista periférica, también sentía un hormigueo en sus hombros.

Cuando Harry se miró en el espejo su mandíbula cayó unos centímetros. Enmarcando su rostro había una larga melena negra azabache y caía con unas ondas irregulares hasta su clavícula. Un sonrojo mezcla de enojo y vergüenza le subió desde el cuello hasta las orejas. ¿Es qué no podía disfrazarse de algo más normal para un niño como pirata o vikingo? ¿o por lo menos usar una peluca? Incluso hubiera aceptado una túnica negra y harapienta y podía decir que era un dementor.

Harry estuvo unos segundos tratando de recomponer su dignidad, convenciéndose que nadie lo conocía por lo tanto nadie le prestaría demasiada atención. Sospechaba que con su ostentoso vestido eso sería difícil, pero se limitaría a sonreír y cuando pudiera se escabulliría alguna esquina.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaran de sus cavilaciones y planes de fuga. Hizo una mueca y fue abrir encontrándose con una réplica de María Antonieta que sin duda era Leonore. Harry no se sorprendió demasiado con el atuendo de Leonore, ella realmente estaba bellísima, pero era bastante común verla destilando elegancia femenina, hubiera sido todo un shock verla con algo sobrio.

Por otro lado, su maestra si quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta y pestañó como un búho un par de veces y Harry temió su reacción hasta que chilló de éxtasis y se metió en su habitación mientras alababa su vestido.

—Aunque no sabía que tenía esas gusto. — dijo después de todo su discurso de lo bien que le quedada el cabello largo y que debía mantenerlo.

—Y no los tengo. — masculló molesto. — Tampoco tengo problema con la gente que le gusta, pero me es muy incomodo usar toda esta ropa, y también las túnicas más formales. Llama mucho la atención.

—Ese es el punto.

—Sí, pero no el mío. — Leonore los rodó los ojos y encomendó a Riki buscar algunas cosas de su habitación para arreglarle el cabello a Harry.

—Cuando Maxwell me pidió la poción para el cabello nunca me hubiera imaginado que estabas en el extremo receptor de sus maquinaciones. — bromeó la chica mientras le peinaba y le daba forma a la masa de ondas azabaches. —Y realmente debo hablar con tu madre, ahora entiendo porque Maxwell la adora.

Harry mentalmente le rogó a Merlín y Morgana que si esas dos se encontraban no se confabularan contra él.

Una vez Leonore terminó evitó completamente volver a mirarse al espejo, prefería ignorar su aspecto cuanto fuera posible, aunque el tul de su vestido y los zapatos altos eran bastante difíciles de omitir. Por lo menos ahora tenía el cabello recogido en lo que sea que haya hecho Leonore con él. Ella estaba sopesando en ponerle maquillaje o no cuando Harry supo que debía huir o terminaría mucho peor de lo que estaba –y ni siquiera podía imaginarse eso.

Apuró a Leonore comentándole que los invitados ya habían comenzado a llegar y ellos debieran estar abajo recibiéndoles.

—Si mi reina. — dijo María Antonieta con una graciosa inclinación, y Harry hizo una mueca y giró sobre sus talones rumbo a las escaleras dejándola atrás.

No se había dado cuenta de que había imitado muy bien las salidas dramáticas de Leonore.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso no le sorprendió ver una gran cantidad de personas rondando ya los pasillos que antecedían al salón. Él realmente no tenía ninguna obligación de saludar formalmente a los invitados, porque aunque sea el sobrino de Maxwell no había sido presentado en sociedad, por lo tanto podía escabullirse. En su lugar buscó a sus padres entre los desconocidos pero los disfraces no ayudaban mucho a reconocer a las personas.

Estaba observando a un circulo que charlaban cuando sintió que alguien le estaba viendo muy intensamente. No demasiado seguro de qué iba a encontrarse se giró para sorprender a su observador.

Era Aarón cuyo rostro no sabía si trasmitir diversión o sorpresa. Harry hizo una mueca, ya había previsto que tendría que aguantar a Aarón así que siguió buscando a sus padres entre la multitud.

—¿Mi reina está buscando a su caballero? — el niño rodó los ojos, esperaba no tener que vivir con ese sobrenombre por lo que quedaba del año.

—No, estoy buscando a mis padres.

—Hmm. He estado acompañando a Maxwell desde que los invitados comenzaron a llegar y al parecer aun no están aquí. Probablemente llegaran mas tarde.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Cuándo suele durar esta cosa?

—¿Ya estas pensando en irte? Que aburrido Lou.

—Quiero ver si aguantas el impulso de meterte bajo una mesa si estuvieras vestido de esta forma. — se quejó Harry.

—Yo jamás me vería también con un vestido, cuídate de los celos de Leonore. — dijo Aarón con una sonrisa ladeada. — Y que ni se te ocurra hacerle ojitos a alguien vestido así. — agregó más serio y Harry hizo una mueca para después sonreír lacónicamente.

—¿Celoso?

—Enserio niño, nunca se sabe qué clase de invitados traerá Maxwell.

—Lo sé, no soy tan tonto. Y por cierto ¿de qué estas disfrazado? — Harry recorrió con su mirada de arriba abajo tratando de identificar que se supone qué representaba el atuendo brilloso de Aarón.

—Soy un torero. — dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de lado y Harry alzó las cejas. — Folklore español, una especie de espectáculo o deporte donde se mata a un toro.

—Creo que escuche algo de eso antes, aunque no me hubiera imaginado que se vestían tan ridículamente.

—Cállate Lou, tu eres la reina loca de los corazones.

Harry iba discutir eso, aunque no estaba muy seguro con que defenderse de esa acusación bastante precisa, cuando sintió una extraña sensación en el aire, había cierta familiaridad pero no estaba seguro de cuando la había sentido antes. Estaba casi seguro que venía desde algún lugar a su espalda así que dejando a Aarón sin respuesta se giró buscando algo familiar que pudiera identificar. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Harry recordaba muy poco su ritual de sangre, pero sin duda nunca olvidaría a quienes ayudaron a Nicolas. Uno era su padrino, el otro, un sujeto que evitaría toda su vida. El hombre siempre estaba bañado por una oscuridad que distaba mucho de la magia negra que siempre seduce a los magos que la sienten. La energía que emanaba aquel hombre era fría, y si uno se aproximaba podía sentirla sobre la piel como miles de insectos recorriéndola, trazándola con sus impías garras queriendo atravesarla. Era algo obsceno e inquietante. Harry nunca había estado demasiado tiempo en su presencia, una magia tan corrupta podía manchar su núcleo en desarrollo habían dicho sus padres, además de que no le gustaba estar alrededor de ese sujeto, su propio instinto le susurraba que huyese.

Cuando vio que el hombre vestido en túnicas negras árabes se acercaba resistió el impulso de retroceder, mientras que a su lado Aarón también se había tensado y se movía más cerca de Harry. Eso era bastante reconfortante para el chico que había empezado a sentir el desagradable cosquillo en la piel.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, Lawrence. — dijo la voz siempre monocorde, cavernosa y susurrante que poco parecía humana—Es bueno ver que haz crecido bien.

—Es un gusto verlo señor Abdul. — contestó Harry, tratando de mantener la cortesía aunque quería prácticamente huir de ese lugar.

—Esperaba poder encontrarte aquí, hay algo que quiero darte. —dijo encorvándose para aproximarse más a Harry y al niño realmente le hubiera gustado esconderse detrás de Aarón. —Espero lo cuides bien, Lawrence. Las voces de la oscuridad me han estado susurrando, tú debes tenerlo, cuidarlo. — su voz pareció hacerse más profunda, en un tono más siniestro y los ojos negros y opacos entre parpados cansados le miraban obsesivamente, queriendo llegar hasta su alma.

No supo en qué momento sus manos se alzaron a tomar lo que Abdul Alhazred le tendía, si hubiera dependido de él jamás hubiera tocado la piel de tiza del hombre. Harry no lo notaba pero estaba temblando perceptiblemente y en ese pequeño lapsus que duró el contacto sus ojos no habían sido capaces de despegarse de las obsidianas sin brillo de árabe.

—Dele mis saludos a Maxwell. — dijo Abdul enderezándose y mirando a Aarón. — Buenas noches. — fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse en un remolino de telas negras y caminar entre los invitados sin que nadie más que ellos dos pareciese notar su lúgubre presencia.

—¿Lou? — dijo quedo Aarón, apoyando su mano en el hombro del niño que aun seguía con la vista clavada en un punto muerto. Harry casi saltó al salir del sopor y fue capaz de sentir como su cuerpo se había enfriado y temblaba. —¿Estás bien?

—Si…— dijo Harry, aunque no sonaba nada convincente y los ojos de Aarón no dejaron de verle con preocupación. — Llevemos esto a mi habitación. — Harry miró el objeto en sus manos por primera vez, era un anillo viejo y sin gracia, nadie le daría más de una mirada si no fuera por el frio antinatural que emanaba la piedra opaca y la esencia de magia negra que lo envolvía dándole una descarga directo a la columna vertebral.

No tenía idea de que era ese anillo, pero estaba seguro que no era un objeto inocuo, el hecho que se lo haya dado Abdul de todas las personas solo era más preocupante.

Ambos subieron hasta el tercer piso bastante apresurados, especialmente Harry que tenía una extra necesidad de correr hasta su habitación y poder dejar allí al fin el anillo. Aarón le esperó en la puerta cuando el entró y dejó la joya en una caja de música que tenia llave, no era el mejor de los escondites, alguien lo suficientemente sensible podría sentir el aura oscura del objeto, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Harry le echó una última mirada a la caja antes de salir acompañado de Aarón que parecía haberse recobrado de su encuentro con Abdul.

—Nunca había visto antes a ese hombre. — comentó el mayor cuando estaban volviendo al gran salón. —¿Tiene sangre de dementor o algo así? — dijo y Harry no pudo evitar reírse quedamente.

—No, es algo así como un nigromante. Me sorprendió mucho, el realmente detesta estar entre muchas personas.

—Creo que a ellas tampoco les gustaría están en torno a él. Es sin duda la persona más extraña que he visto desde que estoy aquí, y Maxwell realmente tiene muchos amigos muy extraños.

—Es normal, Abdul esta sobre casi cualquier cosa o persona… hablemos de otra cosa, voy a tener pesadillas sobre ese tipo. — masculló Harry y Aarón se rió ligeramente.

—Creo que yo también.

Harry no comentó más el tema cuando fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas redondas donde estaba Leonore. La chica preguntó donde habían estado pero ninguno de los dos hizo mucho por saciar su curiosidad, preferían dejar de lado su extraño encuentro por el momento, en su lugar Aarón alabó su peinado –un ostentoso tocado de blanco perla decorado por varias joyas, típico de su personaje. Leonore solo le dedicó una mortal mirada antes de aceptar el cumplido permitiendo temporalmente cambiar de tema. Harry sentado entre ambos estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para ignorar toda la conversación.

Toda la cena había estado pensando en qué significaría ese anillo, sin duda era poderoso y tal vez maldito, pero ¿por qué Abdul iba a darle algo como eso apareciendo casi de la nada? Solo esperaba que el nigromante no estuviera intentando matarlo, él hombre estaba lo suficientemente loco como para hacer algo así solo por que _los susurros de la oscuridad_ se lo decían. Cuando apareció el postre decidió que era mejor distraerse y empezó a observar a las demás mesas.

No había muchas que llamaron la atención. Solo una compuesta por cuatro personas de cabello casi blanco y todas con disfraces ostentosos y elegantes. Al primer que reconoció fue a Lucius Malfoy sentado junto a su esposa, al otro matrimonio no los conocía. Buscó un poco más a su hijo, Draco, pero concluyó que no había venido, era improbable que estuviera sentado en otra mesa que no fuera la de ellos. Dejando eso del lado, pasó el resto de lo minutos sin el mejor de los humores para una fiesta.

Estaba exasperado de su atuendo y además no había encontrado a sus padres entre los invitados, así que cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse para llenar la pista de baile se escabulló a un rincón hasta que pudo escapar del salón. Estaba por volver a su habitación cuando recordó que el siniestro anillo estaba allí, así que se desvió al jardín que estaba prácticamente vacío. Prácticamente porque cuando se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la fuente de Apolo, vio que estaba un hombre disfrazado de guardia real mirando distraídamente las estrellas.

Inconscientemente lo imitó y comenzó a observar las constelaciones repasando distraídamente alguno de los nombres, a él le gustaba realmente la astrología, había una belleza innegable en las estrellas y un misticismo de muchas eras. Repasó la historia del Corvus e Hidra mientras escuchaba la banda interpretando a Bach por varios minutos hasta que un carraspeo a su lado le sacó de su sopor.

Harry estaba sentando con la cabeza apoyada completamente en el respaldo del banco y no movió más que sus ojos para ver el hombre vestido de guardia ingles a su lado. Se preguntó porque la gente simplemente no lo ignoraba pero luego recordó el vestido que llevaba.

—No es un poco joven para que esté sola por el jardín a esta hora. — dijo con una profunda voz y Harry le miró un momento en silencio antes de enderezarse y contestar.

—Probablemente. — articuló con pereza, más interesado en definir porque ese sujeto le parecía conocido que dar una respuesta.

No se dio cuenta hasta que notó que los ojos eran como mercurio liquido, muy parecidos a los que recordaba de Draco. Siguió escrutándolo mientras iba notando muchas similitudes con Lucius Malfoy. Su cabello era el mismo, largo, lacio y platinado, solo que lo llevaba atado a un lado con un perezoso moño. Y aunque se veía un poco más joven y menos severo, sus ojos eran igual de ilegibles.

—Y… ¿Usted quien es? — preguntó un momento después, buscando validar su hipótesis. El hombre solo sonrió.

—Todos me llaman Lancelot.

—Eso no me dice mucho. — dijo Harry, bastante frustrado.

No vía qué mas añadir, además que no estaba particularmente de humor para socializar, por lo que iba a volver su atención a las estrellas, pero notó que algo faltaba. Era indefinible, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera tenido una capellina sobre los hombres y ahora de pronto desaparecía de la nada. Sus ojos fueron al hombre que un estaba bastante cerca, observando la fuente, y algo en su interior le decía que él era el culpable de ese vacío.

Harry se incorporó y probó acercarse para asegurarse que su presentimiento era verdadero, fue bastante extraño cuando a medida que se aproximaba a Lancelot algo parcia escurrírsele por la piel. Era una sensación sutil e indecible, una mezcla del instinto que le decía que estaba desprotegido y una molestia estomacal por ansiedad.

—Usted se siente raro. — dijo estudiando el perfil del hombre que se giró a mirarlo interesado.

—¿A si?

—Si. — contestó distraídamente mirando su mano, tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando, pero a pesar que era difícil captar que faltaba estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien.

Rozó un par de veces sus dedos tratando de entender de donde venia esa sensación cuando lo notó. Siempre que el friccionaba sus manos había una pequeña y cálida estática mágica, una costumbre que le había quedado de sus días con los Dursley cuando se moría de frio estando bajo las escaleras porque Petunia apagaba el hogar que estaba en la sala. Él ahora no sentía nada eso, era como si la magia que siempre estaba envolviéndolo de pronto se había ido. Por eso el vacio, la ansiedad subconsciente… era angustia, perdida.

—¿¡Que estás haciendo!? — pidió más exigentemente, abrazándose a sí mismo como si así atara su magia. —Estas tomando la magia. — en ese momento los ojos gris sin duda traslucieron sorpresa.

Harry retrocedió casi tres metros sin dejar de observar al hombre que se había quedado petrificado observándolo a un lado de la fuente. Ahora que observaba, las luces de luciérnagas de varios colores que siempre bailaban entorno a Apolo evitaban estar cerca de ese hombre.

—Es sorprendente que lo notes. — dijo luego de unos segundos, recompuesto y con expresión cerrada. — Solo algunos maestros y aquellos que estén fuertemente familiarizados con su magia pueden notar como se dispersa. Y la mayoría tarda bastante en darse cuenta de donde viene el vacio.

—¿Dispersión? — preguntó Harry, aliviado de que no estaba tomando su magia o expulsándola. El hombre rubio asintió mirando el agua correr. —¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

—Algo de habilidad natural y bastante práctica.

—Nunca había escuchado de un talento como ese. — dijo Harry acercándose inseguro, cada paso parecía aumentar el vacio en su estomago.

—Bueno, es más que nada un secreto. — le sonrió Lancelot. —No muchos van a ser felices si saben que existe algo como eso.

—¿Y cómo lo aprendiste entonces? — dijo Harry, su voz convirtiéndose en mas aniñada, como solía hacerla para pedirle algo a Perenelle.

—Como ya dije, es un secreto.

—¿Y si juro mantenerlo? — presionó mirándole con grandes ojos verdes y haciendo a Lancelot sonreír. Estaba desobedeciendo a Aarón pero realmente no podía contener su curiosidad.

—Tal vez podría decirte un poco, si además me concedes un baile. — Harry hizo una mueca, no muy satisfecho con esa parte.

—Si bailamos aquí está bien, pero debes prometer que dirás la verdad.

—Acepto. — dijo con una sonrisa el mayor tendiéndole la mano y Harry dudó un momento antes de tomarla. Por un momento había esperando algo parecido al sobrenatural tacto de Abdul pero no sintió nada mas excepto tibia piel.

Se acercó y puso su otra mano sobre el hombre de Lancelot y luego de que el tomara su cintura comenzaron el vals escuchando la música de Bach que se filtraba desde el salón. Harry no estaba demasiado cómodo con la situación, estaba casi completamente seguro que el hombre pensaba que era una niña, y él no estaba seguro de querer corregirlo, era más conveniente que siguiera con esa idea. A pesar de eso, era bastante extraño bailar en la posición de una mujer, eso nunca lo había hecho y le sorprendió lo rápido que había tomado el ritmo que imponía Lancelot; aunque eso no evitó que se sonrojara de vergüenza de solo pensar en ser descubierto.

La música había cesado en un entretiempo y ambos se detuvieron, Harry se alejó del mayor sintiéndose bastante extraño cuando este dejo ir lentamente su mano. Era bastante exasperante y vergonzosa la situación, le sorprendía a sí mismo no haber perdido su genio hace rato. Al parecer había cosechado bastante paciencia luego de lidiar con Aarón y Leonore.

—Juro decir la verdad y solo la verdad en esta conversación. — dijo Lancelot primero.

—Juro no revelar nada de lo que me digan o vea aquí y ahora. — prosiguió Harry y sintió una respuesta de su magia, nada grave, solo le recordaría que eso era un secreto.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado como los muggles cazaron tantas brujas en la edad media y en las cruzadas? — comenzó Lancelot tomando asiento.

—Hm ¿con juicios injustos y torturas inhumanas? — preguntó/contestó Harry sentándose a su lado.

—¿Pero como los capturaron para empezar? ¿Cómo pelearon contra ellos si la magia les da tanta ventaja? — Harry pensó un momento antes de hincarse de hombros. — Bueno, la iglesia cristiana decidió que era mejor sacrificar algunos de sus sacerdotes a favor de poder luchar contra las brujas y magos, o sea, darles algo que consideraban sobrenatural y prohibido para pelear fuego con fuego.

—Aja, ¿Entonces ellos inventaron la "dispersión de la magia"?

—Por supuesto que no. Ellos solo encontraron un libro que hablaba de esa antigua técnica, pero también decía que solo algunas personas podrían llegar a utilizarlo. Aquello que no fueran mágicos pero que podrían serlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sería eso?

—Bastante obvio en realidad. — dijo con un gesto lacónico Lancelot. — Los squib. Los cristianos empezaron a buscar aquellos repudiados por los magos y enseñarles la _antimagia. _

—No eran los más originales con los nombres.

—No realmente. Pero una vez que empezaron a enseñarles pudieron luchar contra los magos de una forma mas equilibrada. Podían quitarles la magia estando en su presencia y de esa forma podían atacarlos.

—Eso explica muy buen como acabaron con tantos de nosotros en la antigüedad. — masculló mas para si Harry. —¿Y que hicieron los magos?

—Obviamente con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no todos lo clericós podían "_Exorcizarlos_", como lo llamaban los muggle. Fue bastante tiempo después que notaron que algunos de los _cazadores_ que les perseguían eran los mismos squid que ellos habían repudiado; más aun aceptar que podían hacer magia, o algo similar a ella. En ese momento otra cacería de personas comenzó, magos contra squid.

—Por eso odio la historia. Siempre es tan bélica. — se quejó el niño y Lancelot se rio. — Y lo peor es que siempre se repite. El ser humano es asqueroso.

—Bueno pequeña misántropa, la historia aun no termina.

—Entonces ¿cómo sigue?

—Al final los magos ganaron, paso mucho tiempo hasta que a los squid se les permitía vivir y no eran robados de sus padres y asesinados aun siendo niños. — Harry hizo una mueca de asco y tristeza y luego miró la fuente imaginándose, se dio cuenta de una cosa en ese momento.

—Entonces eres un squid. ¿Pero como aprendiste la _antimagia_ si eso fue hace tanto?

—Aunque trataron de acabar con aquel conocimiento ya se había escurrido a las manos de la realeza. En esos años se pactaron los grandes tratados entre el gobierno muggle y el mágico. Uno de los acuerdos era que se necesitaba una forma de "regulación" para asegurar que los magos no se beneficiaran imprudentemente de los muggle. Así que se creo una fuerza especial que era capas de detener a los magos y brujas pero que estaba de parte de gobierno muggle. ¿No te parece parcial que solo los aurores y sus homólogos se encarguen de eso? — el niño de hincó de hombros y siguió escuchando, la verdad nunca lo había pensado. —De cualquier forma solo se ocupan de los casos _especiales_.

—O sea, ¿cuándo molestan a alguien importante, verdad? — Lancelot sonrió y asintió. — ¿Así que eres parte de una policía de elite? — preguntó después de cavilar un momento.

—Básicamente si, aunque es más bien una organización.

—¿Y tu sola presencia dispersa la magia? —se dio cuenta Harry, viéndolo impresionado.

—Si, un poco. Pero en realidad las personas no suelen notarlo conscientemente. — Harry asintió aunque en realidad no lo entendía, para el había sido algo aunque sutil, lo suficientemente trascendente como para notarlo, hubiera pensado que un adulto acostumbrado a su magia lo identificara instantáneamente.

—¿Podrías mostrármelo? — pregunto Harry, asiendo ojitos y sonrió internamente de suficiencia cuando Lancelot asintió.

—Podría, tal vez con otro baile. — dijo pensativamente y el niño hizo una mueca ¿qué había de especial en bailar? Pensó. Lo sopesó un momento antes de decidir que era un buen precioso si con eso veía la _antimagia_.

—Bien, pero que sea algo bueno. — aceptó y el adulto sonrió por su clara molestia infantil.

Lancelot cerró un momento sus ojos mientras Harry le miraba expectante. No sabía lo que esperaba, pero un así le sorprendió lo que hizo. Cuando el hombre comenzó a silbar Harry estuvo por protestar, eso no podía tener nada de especial, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo se daba cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo?. Esa pregunta se respondió muy rápido, instantáneamente la sensación de abandono que sentía internamente aumento, en los minutos que había estado escuchando a Lancelot se había acostumbrado bastante a ella así que debía haber aumentado considerablemente para volver a sentirla con tanta intensidad.

Además, unos segundos después cuando estaba concentradamente mirando los labios fruncidos del mayor captó otra cosa. Forzó su vista en la semipenumbra del patio para poder ver algo parecía salir de entre los labios y se dispersaba como las ondas del agua en una fuente. Era trasparente y apenas perceptible, así que debió acercarse mas para notar cómo modificaba el aire por donde se escurría y se llevaba la magia que flotaba en el aire. Supuso que la _antimagia_ de alguna forma neutralizaba la energía desarticulándola entre si, como una ondas que de pronto eran interferidas y ya no podía trabajar coordinadamente.

En algún momento Lancelot volvió abrir lo ojos y la sorpresa estaba en ellos. Harry supuso que era por su proximidad pero cuando quiso volver a su lugar se dio cuenta que estaba mareado y su cabeza parecía pesarle demasiado a su cuello.

—Sangras. — dijo de pronto el adulto y Harry pestañó confundido hasta que relacionó el comentario con la humedad que sentía sobre su boca.

Cuando llevó la mano ahí se dio cuenta que era su nariz la que sangraba pero su mente estaba tan desconectada que no le sorprendía para nada, distraídamente pensó que era mejor si su vestido no se ensuciaba y puso la cabeza hacia atrás. En algún momento Lancelot había sacado un pañuelo y le había limpiado mientras Harry miraba las estrellas con las pupilas dilatadas.

—¡Lawrence! — escuchó de pronto, y aunque le asustó un poco no apartó su vista de cielo ni notó que Lancelot se había alejado. —¿Qué…— Aarón de pronto estaba en su campo visual y al sentirlo detrás de él se recostó contra el chico. Estaba bastante cansado en ese momento, quería acostarse. —¿Que ocurrió? — demando Aarón mirando a Lancelot.

—No lo se. — contestó el rubio, con un tono completamente ajeno a lo que había estado utilizando con el. Era amable pero indiferente. —Estábamos hablando cuando…él se descompuso. — dijo guardándose todos los detalles bajo una cara de poker, incluso que había pensado que Harry era una niña.

—¿Cómo estas Lou? — pidió Aarón tomándolo de los hombros hasta acomodarlo y cargarlo como un niño a pesar del incomodo vestido.

—Hmmm, quiero dormir. — masculló Harry, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del chico y cerrando los ojos.

Escuchó que Aarón dijo que no cerrara los ojos, que se mantuviera despierto, pero no pudo hacerlo y tampoco le importo caer completamente dormido un segundo después.

* * *

•**N/A**: Otro capítulo antes de lo que planeaba, simplemente no pude resistirme.

Algunas aclaraciones, me habían preguntado si Aarón y Leonore eran personajes históricos. No realmente, aunque Leonore está emparentada con la familia noble Toulouse de Francia, pero esta se perdió como a mediados del siglo XIII y los títulos y territorios pasaron a la realeza francesa de esa época. En esta historia la familia era mágica y pasa a la clandestinidad muggle y vuelve parte de su territorio Inmarcable.

Hablando de este capítulo, Abdul Alhazred es un personaje de H.P. Lovecraft, teóricamente es el autor del Necronomicon, aunque me di varias libertades con la historia el personaje.

Por otro lado, déjenme decirles que Harry en realidad no es afeminado él solo tiene que aguantar los desvaríos de su madre(y míos), y creo que en Europa antiguamente especialmente era bastante "normal" vestir así a los niños; incluso he leído que Robert Pattinson se vestía de niña hasta los 12 años. Tómenlo como un signo de amor hacia Perenelle, ya que a él le resulta muy incomodo como expresó.

Gracias por leer~


	4. Chapter 4

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo cuatro•_

Harry despertó sintiéndose muy descansado aunque aun con sueño. Pensó vagamente que probablemente había dormido mucho porque su cuerpo se sentía paralizado y solía sentirse así cuando tenía más de 12 horas durmiendo. Cuando abrió los ojos luego de refregarse las lagañas notó que aun era de noche, o lo más probable, era de noche nuevamente. Se sentó lentamente y realmente se sorprendió de encontrar a Maxwell sentado en un sillón mirándole sobre un libro.

Se preguntó porque su tío estaría en su habitación cuando notó que en realidad esa no era su cama.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? — preguntó Harry, su voz sonando rasposa por su garganta seca.

—Porque en tu cuarto hay un objeto oscuro que nadie mas que tu puede tocar sin acabar medio muerto. — dijo Maxwell con monotonía, hojeando su libro. — Y porque quedaste inconsciente en medio de la fiesta de Halloween… hace dos días. — agregó.

Harry se quedó mirándolo confundido hasta que recordó a Lancelot, lo que habían hablando, luego la demostración de antimagia, la ultima parte estaba bastante borrosa, no sabía en que momento había aparecido Aarón pero lo recordaba vagamente.

—¿Algo que quieras contarme? — Harry no habló y siguió tratando de recordar. —¿Tal vez como conseguiste el anillo o porque estabas con Lancelot? — el niño salió de su sopor con eso.

—¿Aarón no te dijo?

—Aarón esta inconsciente. —contestó Maxwell levantándose para acercarse a la cama. —Cuando trató de tomar el anillo cayó al piso como si le hubieran lanzado un cruxio.

Harry se le quedó mirando un momento, buscando cualquier indicio de broma en la expresión de su tío. Lamentablemente no había ninguna. No podía creer que de todas las personas Aarón estuviera inconsciente, el chico se veía casi inmortal de alguna forma. Sintiendo de pronto su estomago vacio y ansioso tragó la pastosa saliva que tenía para volver hablar.

—¿Él… él esta bien?

—Lo estará pronto, fue una exposición muy corta a la maldición del anillo y Aarón es más fuerte que un mago ordinario. — dijo su tío sentándose a su lado. —Ahora, como eres el primero que despierto me gustaría saber que paso Harry.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó a su tío llamarlo así, él había elegido "Lawrece" para él así que lo usaba siempre. Harry se recostó sobre las almohadas y con su memoria mas clara comenzó a contarle. Primero como Abdul había aparecido casi de la nada y le había entregado el anillo, Aarón no tenia idea que el anillo estaba maldito para lastimar a cualquiera que lo tocara que no fuera él. Luego le conto con quien se había encontrado en los jardines y cuidando sus palabras le conto lo mas que pudo. Estuvo agradecido que Maxwell conocía la extraña habilidad de aquel hombre por lo que no tuvo que explicarle demasiado de su conversación para que entendiera. Por su puesto Maxwell estuvo igualmente sorprendido que Harry notara el efecto de esa magia y que convenciera a Lancelot para hablarle sobre ello.

Si fue un problema cuando trató de encontrar una razón por su perdida de conciencia. No encontraron una razón hasta que Harry le contó que había visto como las ondas de la antimagia desarticulaban la magia que flotaba en el aire. Maxwell se había quedado callado casi un minuto hasta que sacó su varia y comenzó a formar círculos sin decir o emitir ningún hechizo.

—¿Puedes ver algo, Lawrence? — preguntó y Harry se concentro en los patrones trazados.

Primero pensó que tal vez era su imaginación o alguna ilusión visual, pero cuando miró más detenidamente podía ver como los trazos que formaba su tío parecían perdurar en el aire como si dejaran un rastro transparente similar a un líquido flotando como estela detrás de la varita.

—Si. — dijo el chico cerrando luego sus ojos y masajeándolos con los dedos después para aliviar la presión que sentía allí.

—No te esfuerces tanto, pero la verdad es asombroso, puedes ver la magia en su estado más inerte. Seguro que pronto aprenderás a ver las salas de protección, los hechizos de los amuletos y los núcleos mágicos. — dijo emocionado Maxwell y Harry también sonrió, eso sonaba muy útil. —¡Tu padre tendrá un ataque! — agregó riendo. —Vas a tener que correr para que no te diseccione los ojos. — bromeó y se incorporó nuevamente. —Voy a tener que pensar en alguna forma de que puedas entrenar tu vista. — dijo mas para si mismo.

—Si, pero, ¿primero puedo desayunar? No como hace dos días tío.

—Por supuesto, Riki tiene todo listo, se me olvido con todo esto. ¡Riki! — llamó Maxwell y un puff sonó al acto apareciendo el elfo con una fuente llena de comida.

—Te quedaras en esta habitación hasta que podamos hacer algo con el anillo. — informó el hombre encaminándose hacia la puerta. —Ya he traído alguna de tus cosas. Por hoy descansa, mañana recuperas tus clases con Duprie y tendrás doble clases con él hasta que Aarón se recupere.

Harry estaba tomando el jugo de calabaza cuando se dio cuenta de que Maxwell dijo "Duprie" de nuevo y "él" además. Trato de disimular casi haberse atorado y tragó antes de que su tío dejara su cuarto.

—¿Entonces es un hombre? — quiso sonar casual pero aun así sonó verdaderamente sorprendido. Maxwell se rió un buen rato.

—Pensé que ya lo habías notado. — Maxwell pareció considerar algo un momento y luego dijo: —Es un metamorfo, Aarón tampoco es lo que parece, si descubre su secreto y comprare una mascota. — Maxwell puso una sonrisa que Harry conocía bastante bien, se veía inocente y cálida, invitante a que confiara en él, pero yendo mas allá de eso el niño sabia que su padrino estaba en algo.

—¿Qué mascota? — preguntó precavido.

—Un lobo. — Harry se quedó con la boca abierta a pesar que estaba masticando una tostada, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción.

A él le encantaban los perros, pero no cualquier tipo de ellos, los pequeños le daban una terrible desconfianza y desatestaba sus ladridos agudos y sus temperamento histéricos. Pero un lobo sería perfecto, eran grandes, hermosos y fuertes, con ojos misteriosos, incluso un siberiano estaría bien.

—Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Todo él que quieres, Aarón es mucho más precavido de lo que se podría pensar. — dijo Maxwell y Harry supo instantáneamente que iba a costarle, a su tío le gustaba hacer complicadas las cosas, si no le daba un limite de tiempo quería decir que iba a tener suficiente en solo tratar de descubrir que escondía el chico.

Luego de ese día Harry se insertó en la conocida rutina apenas modificada de solo tener clases con Leonore, el primer día tuvo un momento difícil cuando ella le pregunto porque le miraba tanto. Sabía que iba que era suicida decir la verdad así que le dijo que estaba pensando en darle una sorpresa –que era un parte cierto, quería retribuirle por el retrato –y la chica quedó encantada. La verdad es que aun pensaba en ella como una mujer y poco importaba lo que era debajo de las ropas y su magia si ella había decidido vivir así.

Se sintió bastante maduro al llegar a esa conclusión.

Una semana después Aarón estaba como nuevo y tuvo clases dobles con él para compensar el tiempo perdido. Había tenido una incomoda conversación cuando el chico le preguntó qué diablos había estado haciendo con aquel hombre en la noche de Halloween. Harry se limito a decir que solo habían conversado pero que había prometido no decir de qué. Aarón no le dejo tranquilo hasta que le dijo que Maxwell sabía todos los detalles y no se había molestado. Omitió completamente el detalle del baile, no solo porque se avergonzaba de solo recordarlo, también porque no quería pasar de nuevo por las diatribas de Aarón.

Realmente no entendía porque al chico exageraba tanto, en la mansión había varias protecciones que advertirían a Maxwell si algo le pasaba.

Pero además de las clases con sus improvisados profesores que ya podía llamar amigos, también seguía tocando por horas el violín, especialmente en las noches cuando la casa estaba en completo silencio. Aunque cuando escuchaba las imperfecciones de su interpretación le se ponía de los nervios. Leonore bromeaba sobre los perfeccionista que se había vuelto y Harry no podía evitar soltar alguna de sus diatribas sobre los exasperante que le resultaba no poder tocar una canción que sonara completamente armoniosa, la chica había sonreído y dicho "eso es lo malo de tener odio musical, un semitono en falso y parece que están arañando vidrio". Harry realmente nunca se había imaginado que solo él podía escuchar las mayorías de las imperfecciones.

—Aun así tú eres mucho mejor Leonore. — se quejó mientras afinaba las cuerdas de instrumento.

—Obviamente, he tocado desde que tengo cinco años petit, serías la resurrección de Paganini si me superaras en unos meses.— dijo la chica divirtiéndose de ver las berrinches de Harry. — Aun así eres bueno, tienes dedos agiles y los manejas bien, agradece que son largos, no muchos tienen esa suerte.

Harry aceptó que teniendo en cuanta hace cuanto que había empezado a practicar con el instrumento era bastante decente, aunque estaba lejos de estar conforme.

Sobre su habitación, unos días antes de que Aarón tuviera el permiso del sanador para levantarse, había sido devuelta. Su padre había enviado una caja de madera de acedo rustica, con cientos de runas pequeñas talladas en toda su superficie y en el interior forrada de seda natural coloreada de rojo, Maxwell le había dicho que era de eso color por haber sido empapada de sangre de cordero y era un detalle que Harry le hubiera gustado ignorar. También habían recibido una carta junto a la caja.

Nicolás había hablando con Abdul cuando Maxwell le contó sobre el incidente de Aarón y el árabe dijo que el anillo era inocuo para Harry a pesar de su oscuridad y poder, no había rebelado la razón aparentemente porque su padre no comentó nada en la misiva, solo que tuviera cuidado y que mantuviera el objeto bien guardado, muchos podían sentirse tentados a tomarlo y lo mas seguro es que cayeran malditos en una muerte tortuosa. Harry se había imaginado que su padrino guardaría el anillo pero Maxwell dijo que debía estar cerca de Harry si así había dicho Abdul y el niño tuvo que guardarlo entre sus cosas, por lo menos la caja tallada de runas evitaba que cualquier energía oscura se sintiese en su habitación.

Por otro lado, había tenido que acostumbrarse a recoger su cabello en una coleta de caballo porque nadie quiso cortárselo luego de la fiesta de Halloween. Luego de unos días se había rendido y el mismo tomó unas tijeras y acabo con el problema, quedando muy conforme de la mirada de molestia que le dieron sus profesores y su padrino, pero esa mismo noche en la cena fue engañado para tomar la poción nuevamente y ahora estaba hasta la altura de su clavícula nuevamente.

Cuando lo intentó de nuevo las tijeras se rompieron al tratar de cortar su cabello. Maxwell había dicho que si quería romper el hechizo iba a tener que hacerlo él mismo, lamentablemente aun no era capas de lanzar el _Finite encántatem _ lo suficientemente potente.

Odiaba las poco ortodoxas formas de motivación de su tío, especialmente cuando le informo del entrenamiento que había acordado con su padre para su vista y sensibilidad mágica.

Maxwell lo había llamado la noche que comenzaba la víspera de navidad y le mostro una snitch con las alas guardadas que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano. A Harry siempre le habían gustados esas pelotitas con sus alas de colibrí doradas y se emocionó bastante cuando su padrino le dijo que iba a tener que buscarla por toda la casa. Pero como estamos hablando de Maxwell eso no podía ser todo y antes de soltarla la había hecho invisible. Harry quedo anonadado cuando desapareció de su vista después que Maxwell le diera un toquecito con la varita y luego le dijo que ya se había ido.

Le había costado diez días encontrarla. Primeramente porque al principio era agotador forzar su vista y porque la mansión era enorme y una snitch podía estar casi en cualquier recoveco, y aunque dejaba un rastro traslucido y a pesar de su invisibilidad tenia un brillo dorado rodeándole era muy difícil atraparla cuando comenzaba a volar demasiado alto para él.

Al final había estado cenando el diecinueve de diciembre cuando detrás de Maxwell vio el brillo dorado de soslayo. Harry para ese momento estaba completamente seguro que su tío le había hecho más astuta y evasiva que una snitch normal y luego de verla volvió su vista al plato con su cena. La conversación seguía y aunque el niño parecía completamente inmerso escuchándola de un momento a otro estiro su brazo atrapando la bola y destrozándole las alas lamentablemente. Todos en la mesa habían quedado callados por su exabrupto y cuando Harry separó sus dedos estaba en su palma la snitch visible nuevamente.

—Lawrence, la próxima vez trata de no matarme del susto al atraparla. — dijo Maxwell sonriendo a su sobrino.

Y como dijo, hubo otra snitch. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo lo hizo pero esta vez el rastro que dejaba era mucho mas sutil y menos duradero aunque aun tenia el brillo dorado a su alrededor. Aun así la atrapó tres días después, aunque tuvo que subirse a un estante de libros en una de las salas del segundo piso y se había dislocado el tobillo cuando saltó para cogerla en el aire. Con eso Maxwell termino su entrenamiento con snitchs, el hombre realmente no quería morir degollado por Perenelle.

También ese día, luego de curar el tobillo de Harry, él, Aarón y Leonore habían ido a la Rue d'Auseil para las compras de navidad. Sus dos niñeras trataron de no despegar un ojos de Harry pero cuando Leonore vio las joyas en exhibición y Aarón los objetos encantados Harry escapó en busca de los regalos que tenia que comprar, sabía que iba a atener muy poco tiempo para ocuparse de ellos así que la primera parada fue la librería para recoger el encargo que había hecho. Maxwell le había comentado cierta vez que una tienda en particular podía conseguir libros muggle y Harry sabía que ahí conseguiría el regalo para su padre.

Básicamente era un gran numero de títulos modernos de autores franceses de vanguardia que seguro Nicolás apreciaría con su bibliofilia. Para Perenelle él había pensado primero en un anillo, pero su madre era mucho mas difícil de complacer que su padre y luego decidió jugar sus cartas de hijo amoroso y le hizo un prendedor con todo lo que había aprendido con Aarón, había quedado bastante satisfecho con el resultado a pesar que su idea original fue trasfigurar una rosa y colocarle un rubí en el centro, lamentablemente tuvo que conformarse con una estrella de cinco puntas con una perlas en el centro, Maxwell le había conseguido los materiales.

Para sus profesores tenía pensado algunas posibilidades. Aarón solo usaba collares y siempre diferentes aunque nunca de plata, así que compro uno de titanio y como dije encomendó un jeroglífico de su nombre; había sido un poco costoso pero estaba emocionando por dárselo. Para Leonore había sido una odisea pensar en algo que ella quisiese y que aun no tuviera, también estaba el hecho de querer hacer algo para ella. Al final decidió que eso iba a tener que esperar y en su lugar pido consejo a su padre sobre un libro de pociones y luego de confirmar que ella no lo tuviera lo encargo en otra de las librerías de la Rue d'Auseil.

Maxwell también fue todo un reto y paso bastante tiempo sopesando que seria un buen regalo para el hombre. Al igual que Leonore tenia casi todo lo que el dinero podía comprar y le interesase, aunque era un amante de los libros no era tan extremo como su padre y su gusto por la joyería era demasiado quisquilloso para satisfacerlo.

Harry no estaba decidió por nada mientras paseaba por una tienda de objetos encantados, Aarón lo había encontrado hace unos minutos y luego de una diatriba y de amenazarlo de conjurar una correa y de ponérsela ambos estaban viendo las diferentes secciones en las tiendas. Al parecer el chico tenía un gusto por los cuchillos de metales y aleaciones poco comunes, mientras tanto Harry paseaba por la zona de objetos más artísticos y ornamentales.

De entre varias cajas musicales encontró una que realmente era hermosa. Estaba hecha de nada menos que mármol de inmaculado blanco y con decoraciones en otro. Harry no se contuvo de abrirla y cuando escucho la canción sabía que ese era el regalo para Maxwell. Su tío tenia una preferencia por Bach y esa caja tocaba su concierto favorito, el numero cinco. Además que la pareja de muñecos que giraba en el centro de la caja sobre el espejo de vitral se movía encantadoramente y sus galas eran una obra de arte por si misma.

Cuando el encargado notó su interés comenzó a contarle que ese objeto era bastante antiguo ya que casi nadie trabajaba con los hechizos que había usado el maestre que lo hizo. Había dicho que una viuda había llegado hace dos semanas para venderlo ya que tenía una complicación económica y que era una reliquia que había estado en su familia hace un siglo y medio. Aunque lo más impresionante del objeto era que interpretaba la canción que identificaba a quien ocupara sus pensamientos al abrirla. Para probarlo Harry volvió abrirla pensando en su madre y esta vez escucho la nana que solía tararearle en las noches.

Completamente seguro que era ideal para Maxwell lo compró.

Poco después junto a Aarón salieron a buscar a Leonore que estaba esperándolos en una cafetería. Decidieron tomar algo antes de volver.

Esa noche para sorpresa de Harry fue muy intima, él estaba verdaderamente agradecido con su tío por no obligarlo ir alguna fiesta o hacer alguna. Solo estaban ellos cuatro y algunas figuras que ya habían conocido anteriormente, algunas de ellas vivían también allí. Luego de la cena, que había terminado bastante tarde con todos los platos y postres además de la infinita charla provocaba el alcohol, Harry se estaba por excusarse e irse a dormir, sin duda no fue buena idea haber bebido champan ya que estaba casi durmiéndose sentado, pero Maxwell le detuvo.

—Siempre odie tener que esperar a la mañana de navidad para ver los regalos. — dijo Maxwell, pareciendo un niño por la molesta que expresaban sus palabras. — Así que modifique la tradición en esta casa y los regalos se abren después de la cena. — agregó jocoso y Harry admitió que era una fantástica idea, cuando vivía con los Dursley la navidad no había significado nada para él, pero con la primera navidad con los Flamel conoció lo que era la ansiedad pre-navidad. En ese momento entendió porque Dudley a veces no dormía.

Su tío era un genio.

Así que luego de sus palabras todos se levantaron y fueron hasta el inmenso árbol al otro lado del salón que parecía aun más inmenso por las pocas personas que ahora estaban allí y cada uno comenzó a buscar sus regalos y señalar cuando encontraba alguno de otra persona. Harry se sorprendió de tener tantos. Algunos de personas que no hubiera imaginado.

El primero que encontró era de Aarón, una hermosa pluma de cuervo con punta de plata. Luego estaba el de Nicolás, no le sorprendió que fuera un libro, aunque que fuera de alquimia humana. En idioma de su padre le estaba diciendo cuales eran sus expectativas sobre él y que debía esforzarse en su aprendizaje. A pesar del esfuerzo que tendría que hacer en solo decodificar el texto estaba feliz, ya que también significaba que Nicolás lo creía capaz y probablemente hasta estuviese orgulloso de él.

Su madre por otro lado le había enviado una bola de nieve con una miniatura de su casa. No pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo cierta nostalgia, no tenia mucho tiempo para extrañar su hogar y sus padres, pero a veces las noches eran muy largas y las notas melancólicas de su violín no eran la mejor compañía.

Cuando siguió con su búsqueda encontró otro cuadro de Leonore, esta vez con él vestido de reina de corazones, no pudo evitar echarle una mirada molesta a la chica que solo sonrió inocentemente. A pesar de todo era un cuadro hermoso y prefería pensar que él no era el de la imagen y solo ver bello de la pintura. Poco después encontró el regalo de Maxwell y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que era un violín, luego de examinarlo un segundo su quijada cayó completamente. El probablemente era nuevo en el mundo de la música pero sabía que un Stradivarius era muy costoso, hasta se sentía mal que él fuera el dueño de uno de los instrumentos mas buscados del mundo cuando no podía interpretar _el trino del diablo_ sin que sonara horrible.

Solo quedaba hacerse merecedor de él.

Había pensado que esos eran todos sus regalos pero había dos más. El primero realmente le dio miedo y pensaba de si mismo una persona sin michos temores. Era una sencilla caja, pero el remitente decía Abdul Alhazred y el solo nombre le daba escalofríos. Maxwell había lanzado varios hechizos para determinar si el paquete era seguro, al final parecía completamente inocuo. Harry aun así sopeso en lanzarlo a la chimenea sin mirarlo. Al final su curiosidad pudo más y lo abrió.

Como solo podía ser, teniendo en cuenta de quien era, era extraño, siniestro e inentendible. Adentro de la caja había un dije del tamaño de un huevo y con forma de escudo. Él nunca había visto uno como eso, el marco era de oro, en el centro tenia un patrón hecho de juyas cortadas como rombos en negro y rojo y sobre ellos una media luna de plata, tambien un pañuelo con un pequeño cuervo en vuelo bordado y una nota.

"_En la oscuridad solo viven los hombres que pueden brillar por si mismos"_

"_Es un hecho que toda estrella tiene su pareja"_

"_Nada que haga el hombre puede ser bueno o malo, solo imperfecto_"

Harry quedó anonadado una vez leyó la tres frases que no podía reconocer de ningún libro o pensador, no le sorprendería que fueran del propio Abdul y su filosofía única. Una vez la soltó para tomar el dije, el pergamino se consumió como si lo hubiera tocado el fuego, nadie mas que él la había leído y cuando Maxwell le preguntó y las repitió supo que se las acordaría para toda la vida.

Cuando dejo el extraño presente a un lado Leonore le tendió otro paquete más pequeño pero más ostentoso. El solo envoltorio era una cajilla de pura delicadeza con un patrón floral en blanco y detalles con perlas. Al abrirla encontró descansado sobre terciopelo color zafiro una hebilla de plata en forma de mariposa que incluso aleteaba con parsimonia.

—¿De quien es Lawrence? — pregunto su tío, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había visto el remitente y cuando lo busco Leonore se aclaró la garganta.

—Un tal Lancelot. — dijo la chica, que por cierto había estado sumamente emocionada por el libro que Harry le dio.

El niño hizo un mohín cuando recordó al sujeto, especialmente cuando recordó su patoso baile y que seguramente pensaba que era una chica. Aun así no estaba disgustado por el obsequio, aunque no lo usaría era hermoso. Por otro lado, hizo oídos sordos cuando Aarón dijo algo de pedófilo y aunque su cansancio se había disipado con la expectación de abrir sus regalos, ahora estaba muriendo de sueño y se excusó para ir a su habitación cargando todos sus regalos.

Fueron dos meses después que Harry subió al altillo con el Stradivarius en una mano y el arco en la otra. En el desayuno había pedido a su tío un momento para que escuchase una de sus interpretaciones y le dijo que lo buscase después de la cena en el altillo. Harry estaba bastante emocionado y curioso de conocer el lugar, además del nudo en su estomago por la ansiedad de tocar para Maxwell. Hecho aparte de que estuviera su futura escoba en juego, sería evaluación de su habilidad y aunque había practicado hasta tener calambres en los brazos y los dedos sangraban a pesar del ungüento de Leonore, se sentía muy inseguro.

Toco un par de veces y un momento después la puerta se abrió sola. Luego de entrar y hacer unos pasos tuvo que detenerse a contemplar el lugar.

En un primer momento pensó que el altillo debía ser una habitación secreta con cientos de cosas extrañas, aunque no podía imaginarse que podían llegar a ser, pero en realidad era un salón bastante normal aunque sobrecargado de objetos, especialmente cuadros.

Había una biblioteca de libros viejos y una chimenea, en donde sobre ella estaba uno de los pocos lugares vacios en la pared. Había también un escritorio desordenado, animales disecados y otros objetos ostentosos y antiguos. Como una armadura que cargaba una ballesta y un busto de Sócrates, cabeza de animales disecados y cuerdos de alce y búfalo. El lugar no se veía francés en lo mas mínimo, le recordaba a su casa con las paredes de tapices oscuros y la madera de roble.

Más allá, en dirección a los ventanales estaba sentado Maxwell. Cuando Harry se acercó pudo ver que en realidad no estaba viendo el panorama nocturno, sino el inmenso cuadro entre los ventanales ojivales. Harry no pudo más que beberse con los ojos la imagen del hombre mas hermoso que nunca había visto. Estaba sentado cómodamente aunque sin perder la elegancia mirando un libro forrado de rojo, con su cabello dorando calleándole a un lado y a pesar de la distancia se podía apreciar los ojos de azul lapislázuli.

—¿Quién es? — preguntó quedo, evitando molestar al hombre en su lectura.

—Dorian Gray, ¿Escuchaste alguna vez de él? — Harry asintió instantáneamente, era uno de los personajes que más le había gustado de los últimos libros que había leído desde que estaba en aquella casa. Había encontrado una de las copias en la biblioteca y aunque pensó que iba a ser una lectura rápida se encontró que era bastante difícil de leer, pero incluso así no podía dejar de hacerlo, la historia le encantó.

—Leí el libro hace…un mes más o menos. No me lo había imaginado tan hermoso.

—¿Cómo te lo habías imaginado? — pregunto su tío mirándole interesado y Harry decidió sentarse en uno de los brazos del sillón de Maxwell.

—Un poco como Lucius Malfoy, aunque con las expresiones de Aarón. —dijo el niño.

—¿Y que pensaste del libro? — Harry sopeso un momento, él no había pensado mucho en la impresión que le dejo el libro aparte de que le gusto leerlo.

—Es triste, no solo porque Dorian pierde su alma y se transforma en una persona egoísta; también porque si no lo hubiera hecho solo habría envejecido y tenido una vida ordinaria recordando su belleza y juventud.

—Es cierto, cualquier camino que se tome en la vida tiene un precio. Aunque yo hubiera elegido perder mi alma. — dijo Maxwell y Harry asintió mirando al retrato.

—Yo también. — su padrino le miró esperando que se explicara y Harry se hincó de hombros. —Creo que fue feliz así. Aunque no me gusto que haya asesinado a Basil. — Maxwell se rio y de pronto ojos increíblemente azules estaban sobre ellos.

—¿Haz visto el autor?

—Ah, no, lo olvide. — contestó Harry, mirando de nuevo a si tío, era un poco intimidante tanta belleza.

—Oscar Wilde, ¿sabes quien era antes de ser Maxwell Mons, Lawrence? — Harry lo sopeso un momento y cuando estaba apunto de decir que no, notó que la pregunta era un poco inconexa en ese momento, a menos que….

—¿Oscar Wilde? —dijo subiendo ambas cejas, aunque le hubiera gustado solo enarcar una. Su padrino se rió de nuevo y luego asintió.

—Algún día hablaremos de eso. Ahora tienes una pieza que interpretar. — dijo y Harry se incorporó y tomó el instrumento.

Caminó hasta quedar entre el cuadro y Maxwell y luego de una respiración profunda se puso en posición y empezó a tocar las notas de _Fur Elise_ con la mayor perfección que pudo. Trató de mantener su mente completamente vacía aparte de las notas y su memoria muscular hacía casi todo el trabajo. Había practicado incansablemente y de una manera bastante obsesiva cuando se decidió por esa canción. Era lo suficientemente sencilla para dar una interpretación armoniosa a pesar que eligió una de las versiones mas recargadas de arreglos, además era corta y tenia una belleza especial.

Cuando terminó y alejó el arco del violín en un movimiento garboso sonaron los aplausos no solo de Maxwell, también de Dorian que llevaba una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

—Exquisito, Lawrence. Espero que sigas tocando aun cuando te compre la escoba. — dijo Maxwell, medio en broma y medio enserio.

—Aunque a veces me dan ganas de partir el arco me gusta tocar, es muy satisfactorio cuando consigues dominar una pieza.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada que sea fácil y sea satisfactorio, por eso las grandes mente siempre amaron las matemáticas, la música y la filosofía. — dijo Maxwell y Harry sabía que iba a empezar con uno de sus soliloquios, compartió una mirada cómplice con el retrato y se sentó en el suelo cerca de sus rodillas como apoyo a escuchar.

Harry no sabía cuando tiempo estuvieron hablando, porque en un momento él también había empezado a opinar sobre la naturaleza humana –algo que hace unos meses ni se le hubiera ocurrido –y al final Maxwell llamo a Riki y pidió un par de tazas de chocolate. Mientras esperaban el hombre le dijo que mañana acordaría con Aarón para que le lleva a la Rue d'Auseil en busca de una escoba ya que él no tenia ni idea de cuales eran los modelos de vanguardia.

Hablaron un poco más y Harry decidió preguntarle por qué había un sitio vacio sobre la chimenea cuando todo el lugar parecía tapizado de cuadros. Maxwell solo sonrió misteriosamente y dijo que dentro de unos años lo sabría. Un poco exasperado de que su tío se guardara las mejores cosas _para dentro de unos años_ se despidió con un "buenas noches" y un beso en la sien.

* * *

.

Bueno, quedo bastante claro que Maxwell Mons es Oscar Wilde, espero que nadie se enoje por eso; a mi realmente me divierte tenerlo en la historia y un poco mas adelante sabremos que sucedió en su vida. Una de las razones por lo que lo elegí fue por su historia demás de adorarlo como escritor, hay una película sobre él muy buena si alguien le interesa.

Otro punto importante que tengo que aclarar son las frases de Abdul. Especialmente la segunda: _"Es un hecho que toda estrella tiene su pareja"_. No soy una experta en astrofísica pero me interesa bastante. Se dice que un gran porcentaje de las estrellas tiene una pareja y conforman un sistema binario, aunque no solo pueden ser dos sino más estrellas y estas giran sobre un centro de masa común. Tómenlo filosóficamente, las estrellas tienen a atraerse.

Y ¿alguna idea sobre Aarón? Por cierto, él no tiene intereses románticos en Harry, solo es protector –aunque es muy divertido tergiversar sus intereses. Me pregunto si se esperaban que Duprie/Leonore sea transexual, y Maxwell lo llama así solo para molestarlo un poco, me imagino que Leonore perdió una apuesta o algo así.

La Rue d'Auseil, viene de una de las historia de Lovecraft "La música de Erich Zann" y además de ser una historia genial y la calle tiene cierto misticismo es francés y suena bien.

Creo que es todo lo que tenia que aclarar por ahora. Espero les haya gustado ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo Cinco•_

Harry se levantó con una sonrisa, era el gran día en que al fin tendría una escoba y luego del desayuno Maxwell le encomendó a Aarón ir con el a la Rue d'Auseil y el niño apenas si podía contenerse las ganas de saltar. Tuvieron una charla con el propietario en busca de una buena escoba y aunque el hombre había sugerido modelos las "estables" Harry decidió comprar la _Ninbus 2000_, la escoba que prometía ser la más rápida.

Además de eso también se llevaron todo el equipo que podrían llegar a necesitar además de un juego de pelotas de Quidditch. Cuando terminaron las compras y Aarón sugirió dar una vuelta, ya que en realidad Harry no podía salir seguido de los terrenos de la mansión, el niño se negó e incluso sugirió volver sobre la escoba.

Aarón se negó las primeras dos veces, pero el chico también tenia su vena aventurera y luego de que Harry pintara con sus palabras lo emocionante que sería volver volando en vez de una aburrida e incomoda aparición, Aarón aceptó y ambos se subieron y volaron a todo lo que la escoba dada.

Harry amó volar en el mismo momento que sus pies se despegaron del suelo y el viento acaricio su cara. Era un sentimiento completamente diferente en su estomago, como el cosquilleo de mariposas.

Esa tarde, luego de las clases con Leonore Harry movilizo la mansión para organizar un juego de Quidditch, probablemente lo mas lógico hubiera sido primero practicar con la escoba y luego organizar un juego, pero él podía ser realmente una persona muy ansiosa y le parecía aburrido solo volar y hace años se moría por jugar al vendito deporte. Aunque primero tuvieron que explicarle de que se trataba porque ni eso había podido saber culpa de la fobia deportiva de sus padres.

Al final armaron dos equipos entre los huéspedes de la mansión y Leonore quedó de árbitro ya que tenían las personas justas. Por supuesto Maxwell aproveche el evento y llamó a varios de sus amigos ya que algo así necesitaba un público.

Terminaron jugando el partido a las siete de la tarde luego de toda la organización y Harry quedó en el puesto de buscador, ya que además de su preferido era él que menos conocimientos previos necesitaba. Así que veinte minutos después, cuando estaban bastante parejos en el anotador Harry al fin vio la snitch.

Ayudaba bastante que podía ver el trazo que hacían las pelotas en el aire por la magia, aunque el tamaño del campo y las huellas que además dejaban las escabas hacían un enredo de líneas difícil de seguir. Casi imposible en realidad.

Por lo tanto, en cuanto estuvo en su campo visual la pequeña y brillosa pelota el sintió florecer un instinto que salió de la nada y si antes le había parecido sencillo manejar una escoba ahora estaba integrado a su naturaleza y esencia.

Se precipito en una finta casi suicida y la persiguió como un depredador a se presa esquivando escobas y un par de bludgers que habían tratado de detenerlo. Consiguió atraparla haciendo un giro en forma de U invertida y cuando el juego termino y todos estuvieron en el suelo Maxwell lo zamarreó de los hombros sorprendiendo al chico que no entendía a que venia eso y porque hasta Aarón estaba pálido.

—¿Tratas de darme un ataque? — dijo su padrino.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se exaltó Harry.

—Oh no se. — dijo Aarón a su lado. —¿Por volar a cien kilómetros por hora y hacer maniobras mortales cuando recién esta mañana te compramos la escoba?

—Pero su es fácil. — se quejó Harry.

—Si, fácilmente te puedes matar. — dijo Maxwell, con algo de color en las mejillas. —Tu madre va a matarme, he creado a un monstruo.

Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y decidió que era mejor aparentar que escuchaba y luego mostrarse arrepentido, prefería soportar la diatriba ahora que terminar perdiendo su escoba, aunque iba a tener suerte si le dejaban volar sin supervisión de ahora en más, lamentablemente a Maxwell se le ocurrió eso y Harry no pudo evitarse el mohín aunque no dijo nada, iba a volar "responsablemente" por un tiempo y luego a desplegar de nuevo sus alas. En cuanto a Leonore, ella le dijo que mientras usase guantes desde ahora en mas para volar no tenia problemas de cuanto lo hiciese. Tenía que proteger sus dedos o encontraría esa escoba para leña junto a la chimenea.

Mientras cenaban esa noche recordó que Hogwarts no permitía escobas a los de primer año e hizo planes de aprender el encanto de encogimiento y llevarla de contrabando.

Después de ese evento no hubo nada mas trascendental, la rutina seguía siendo la misma, sus clases, violín, las fiestas de vez en cuando y algunas horas de vuelos, bajo la vigilancia de Aarón que fue mucho mejor de lo que había esperado ya que el chico era muy competitivo y cuando se emocionada olvidaba que debía evitar que Harry se matara con la escoba y no retarlo a un duelo de maniobras suicidas. Afortunadamente no se rompió ningún hueso, aunque si tuvo varios raspones y cortes.

Además en su tiempo libre a veces, mientras charlaba con Aarón trató de averiguar el secreto o lo que fuera escondiera el chico. Nunca consiguió nada, solo para asegurarse le preguntó si realmente era un chico y Aarón estalló en carcajadas; luego de eso, como no sabía que estaba buscando no podía encaminar sus preguntas.

Con todo eso el invierno pasó asombrosamente rápido y cuando se dio cuenta estaba a una semana de su cumpleaños y poco más de un mes para ir a Hogwarts. Estaba realmente ansioso ya que su madre llegaría para unos días antes del treinta y uno de julio y pasarían su cumpleaños juntos en la mansión Mons. Al parecer Nicolás estaría en la India esos días en busca de especias y de pasó plantas exóticas para Perry por lo que no podría asistir.

El último día de julio llegó y aunque en el registro de Lawrence Le Blanc su fecha de nacimiento era el primero de agosto, él y sus padres siempre los festejaban en el día original. Su madre había preparado un pastel que dejo encantados a todos, especialmente a Leonore y Maxwell que eran amantes de las comidas dulces y luego del almuerzo en el balcón aprovechando el esplendido día de verano Harry abrió sus regalos.

Perry primero le dio el obsequio que le enviaba su padre, y esta vez Nicolás no le había dado un libro como era de esperarse, sino una pluma que codificaba lo que escribía y solo quien la haya tocado anteriormente sería capaz de leer el escrito. Iba a ser muy útil cuando estuviera en la Hogwarts ya que aun no sabía como proteger sus cartas y mucho de lo que le escribía a sus padres seria información sensible.

Maxwell le regaló un estuche para su violín, Aarón un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y Leonore un libro que en realidad era un estuche secreto.

El ultimo regalo era de quien esperase no adquiriera la costumbre de enviarle algo en cada ocasión que pudiese, o sea Abdul Alhazred. Esta vez era una caja redonda y negra y luego de que su madre echase varios hechizos de seguridad pudo abrirlo. Harry se quedó bastante sorprendido con lo que encontró ya que primero pensó que era una serpiente disecada pero luego el animal de inmaculado blanco y ojos negros se levando con gracia y parsimonia mirando a los magos con curiosidad. Harry solo había visto serpientes en los libros pero admitía que le encantaban, estaba entre sus favoritos junto los lobos y los búhos y el espécimen que tenia en frente era hermoso, realmente no podía quitar los ojos de ella a pesar de que su madre le dijo que retrocediese.

—_§Sol, quiero ir al sol§_— dijo la serpiente y los ojos verdes de Harry se agrandaron a un mas ¡era una serpiente que hablaba!.

—_§Hablas…§_— masculló Harry distraídamente, sin notar como los ojos de los demás se agradaban sorprendidos.

—_§Tu también humano, llévame al sol, hablante§_— aunque Harry estaba bastante confundido estiro los brazos para tomar la serpiente, aunque fue detenido por Perenelle.

—Ha…Lawrence.

—Ella solo quiere ir al sol. — dijo normalmente, pensando que todos lo habían entendido.

—Estas hablando parsel. — susurró su madre, mirándolo casi sin ver realmente.

Harry entendió en ese momento lo que había pasado, varias veces había leído del extraño don de la lengua de las serpientes y su emparejamiento con la magia oscura , aunque no solamente eso, libros antiguos también habían dicho que era un don que favorecía la magia sanadora y por lo tanto el estigma oscuro era mas bien actual. Aun así, el no entendía como había adquirido la habilidad siendo que era un don hereditario dominante.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la suave piel de la serpiente que había tomado la iniciativa de enrollarse en uno de sus brazos.

—_§Quiero ir al sol hablante§_— le recordó.

Harry no estaba seguro ni siquiera si la serpiente era venenosa, estaba casi convencido que había leído que las serpientes albinas no lo eran pero sin duda esta tenia un aura mágica a su alrededor y Abdul tranquilamente podría haberla proveído de un veneno mil veces peor que cualquiera natural. De cualquier forma se guardó sus dudas y decidió salir al patio con la serpiente ahora enrollada en su brazo y pasando detrás de su cuello, su madre y padrino habían quedado anonadados y Aarón y Leonore se miraban mutuamente confundidos.

Harry creyó que era una buena oportunidad para escapar.

Cuando estuvo afuera se sentó en la hierba, la serpiente se deslizó hasta quedar enrollada en si misma siseando gustosa por el calor del verano y los fuertes rayos de la media tarde. Harry la observo mientras pensaba por qué Abdul se la habría enviado, no podía ser posible que el árabe supiese que el era un parsel, ni sus padres o él mismo se lo habría imaginado. Estaba bastante nervioso de lo que diría su padre.

Un momento después escucho unos pasos a su espalda y Perenelle fue a sentarse a su lado, abrazándolo y dejando que se recostara en su pecho como cuando era pequeño y hacían picnics sobre una manta en el jardín.

—Mamá ¿Por qué soy un parsel? — preguntó luego de un minuto en silencio.

—Es improbable que lo hayas heredado de tus padres biológicos cielo, y si fuera así sería de varias generaciones atrás y el ritual de sangre debería haberlo borrado. — dijo Perry con su voz melódica mientras deshacía la coleta del niño y le acariciaba el cabello. —¿Sabes que Voldemort también tenía el don?

—Si, varios libros lo dicen.

—Lo mas seguro es que cuando él te marcó haya compartido la habilidad.

—¿Qué crees que dirá Nicolás? — susurró Harry, algo adormecido.

—Que es un don muy útil, todos lo dones mágicos lo son, también tratara de buscar un respuesta valida y comenzara a crear una historia de porque un Le Blanc habla parsel. — Harry se rió quedó.

La verdad si a sus padres no le importaba a él tampoco lo haría. Estaba contento con su mundo, para él era perfecto. ¿Cuántas veces había rezado para que Dios le diera una madre que lo cuidara en vez de que lo ignorara? Que lo fomentara a mejorar en vez de gritarle que era un fenómeno bueno para nada, que atendiera sus heridas en lugar de ignorarlas. Él tenía ahora mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, amigos y protectores, un padrino interesante y los mejores padres que pudiese haber querido.

—Cielo ¿Qué vas hacer con la serpiente? — dijo luego de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas en silencio y tranquilidad.

—No se, creo que ella no quiera ser una mascota. — mascullo Harry, despegándose de su madre y mirando la serpiente que había estirado el cuello. —_§¿Tienes nombre?§_

—_§Si, Athyris§_— Harry le pareció un bonito nombre, luego se pregunto como debía presentarse a la serpiente. Sus padres solían llamarlo Harry cuando querían llamar su atención, cuando estaban en publico por su puesto le decían Lawrence, al igual que las mayoría de las personas que había conocido ese año. Luego de sopesarlo un momento dijo:

—_§Puedes llamarme Lawrence, Lou o Harry; ella es mi madre Perenelle§_

—_§Te diré Hablante§_— decidió a pesar de todo las serpiente y a Harry le dio básicamente igual.

—_§Hm… ¿Qué vas hacer ahora Athyris? Te puedes quedar en la casa si prometes no morder a nadie o en el bosque. Si quieres volver con Abdul…§_— ofreció el niño y la serpiente pareció considerarlo un momento.

—_§Prefiero quedarme afuera mientras sea cálido§_—dijo y Harry estuvo contento de tener una serpiente en el patio, le parecía asombroso hablar con un animal.

Su madre a los minutos decidió volver a la casa y Harry paso mas de una hora hablando con la serpiente, de alguna forma el animal le parecía asombrosamente inteligente y no quiso decirle porque tenia un aura mágica tan definida a su alrededor. Solo le conto que Abdul le había tomado desde hace algún tiempo, Harry no tenía idea de cuánto sería eso, al parecer siempre la había mantenido encerrada así que estaba emocionada de tener un lugar tan enorme para recorrer y bañarse bajo el sol. Cuando Harry le sugirió que si no conseguía cazar nada podía ir a la casa Athyris amenazo con morderlo si la subestimaba de nuevo.

Al final de la tarde Aarón lo busco para organizar un partido de Quidditch –su madre estaba preparando la cena, así que tenían una ahora para jugar –y paso el resto del día divirtiéndose. Había sido un cumpleaños algo extraño pero incluso estaba contento de que Abdul le haya obsequiado una serpiente.

Su madre paso otra noche en la finca y partió a Sudamérica después del desayuno, anteriormente habían organizado como se prepararían para el primero de septiembre. Harry volvería a su hogar con los Flamel y conseguiría lo poco que necesitaba para Hogwarts, él ya tenía los libros, las túnicas serían confeccionadas por Perenelle y además hace un año ya tenia su varita. Su madre dijo que debían comprar los instrumentos para pociones, pergaminos, el baúl y un búho.

Harry pasó los próximos días excitado por comenzar el año escolar y angustiado por dejar de ver a Leonore, Aarón y Maxwell diariamente. Al final los días habían pasado mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, luego de casi un año volvía a ver a Nicolás que estaba exactamente como la primara vez que lo vio al igual que su madre, ellos parecían estancados en el tiempo, y le dolió mas de lo que hubiera imaginado tener que despedirse de sus profesores y padrino.

Prometió escribir cartas y ser el mejor en su clase y al final volvió a Inglaterra con un traslador internación probablemente ilegal antes del desayuno.

Tenían unos cinco días antes del primero de septiembre que fueron básicamente unas mini vacaciones de la familia, Harry no sabía como demostrar todo lo que significaba para él que su madre desplazara un poco sus plantas solo atendiéndolas lo indispensable e incluso dejándolo acompañarla en las secciones mas peligrosas y delicadas de su vivero, donde las plantas incluso se excitaban con una presencia desconocida aunque fue relativamente fácil para el ganarse la aceptación de esos especímenes tocando algunos temas con el violín tanto para ellas como para su madre que parecía mirarle con los ojos iluminados.

Las tardes-noches las seguía pasando con Nicolás, casi siempre en su laboratorio en la biblioteca secreta, el hombre le había pedido un resumen oral de todo lo que había leído en ese año; y aunque no estaba muy contento con todos los títulos y no aprobaba algunos otros –y eso que el niño omitió los mas inadecuados y polémicos. A pesar de eso Nicolás estaba contento con los hábitos de lectura de su hijo que no habían menguado, si probablemente cambiado bastante pero iba ser algo que llegaría tarde o temprano.

¿Además que estaba esperando dejando al niño un año con Maxwell sin supervisión?

En la mañana del veinte y ocho de agosto Harry estaba despertando con sentimientos encontrados, ciertamente era muy injusto que sus emociones no se decidiesen si sentarse triste por dejar a sus padres y además culpable porque estaba ansioso por ir Hogwarts, y luego estaba ese jubilo juvenil por una nueva aventura y comenzar su escolarización formal. Decidió dejar sus emociones guardadas por el momento y solo disfrutar el día de compras con sus padres.

Así que cuando salió del baño se puso sin rechistar el traje azul zafiro que le dejo Perry y Ebby arregló pulcramente su cabello ya que él nunca tenia la paciencia para hacer una coleta prolija.

Estaba por salir de su habitación cuando entró su madre y le pidió que se sentara un momento. Harry espero mientras la mujer sacaba un anillo y con gesto le pidió la mano izquierda. Deslizo la joya de evidente oro con una esmeralda cuadrada y llamativa en el dedo corazón y el anillo se ajusto instantáneamente en torno a su piel. Eso no tenía nada de especial, pero si lo que siguió. Un momento después sintió una punzada en la cabeza y en los lagrimales de los ojos que le dejó una migraña fantasmal.

—Es para tu protección cariño. —dijo Perry un momento después, mientras el se recuperaba. —Con el tiempo aprenderás Oclumancia, pero ahora mismo deberás tener esto. Es una reliquia de la familia Vladrakk, Dumbledore y otros de sus profesores son Legeremistas expertos. — Harry asintió, no había tenido en cuenta ese gran detalle, aunque no había razones particulares para que pusieran su atención en él ahora, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¿La cicatriz estará bien? — preguntó luego de unos segundo de ver el anillo. Nicolás había colocado un glamur fijándolo por medio de un ritual desde hace años, pero ahora quería estar seguro.

—Si cariño, solo puede ser quitado bajo ciertas condiciones. — el niño asintió y su madre se incorporó aun sosteniendo su mano. —Ahora vayamos a buscar a tu padre, nosotros aun tenemos que desayunar y para la cena vendrán Maxwell y tus amigos. — agregó con una sonrisa que Harry devolvió.

Los Flamel se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon, fuera de su restaurante favorito, y Harry vagamente notó que tenia un estilo completamente diferente a la Rue d'Auseil. Ambas tenían muchas similitudes, como su apariencia comprimida pero la calle francesa estaba mucho mas sobre cargada de mini jardines coloridos y fuentes esplendorosas, y a diferencia de Inglaterra la sección oscura estaba mucho menos delimitada, aunque Aarón le había dicho una vez que las antiguas y respetadas tiendas de magia oscura estaban escondidas en los antiguos ductos de la ciudad, donde todo tipo de criaturas mágicas se podían ver caminando como si nada.

Harry había deseado conocerlo pero de nuevo su edad fue un justificativo para no dejarlo ir cuando Maxwell tuvo la necesidad.

Esa mañana Harry desayuno su acostumbrado coctel de chocolate y Perry solo dijo que esperaba que comiera más saludablemente en Hogwarts o le enviaría un aullador. El chico prometió que mantendría a raya los dulces, su madre no hacía amenazas vacías.

Ellos no fueron a Flourish y Botts, su padre ya tenia los libros que necesitaría para ese año y varios mas que debía llevar como material extra, en su lugar fueron a la boticaria en busca de sus materiales de pociones y dejando a su hijo valerse por si solo Perry se distrajo con las semillas importadas y Nicolás con los libros de una estantería al fondo. Aprovechando Harry siguió los consejos que le había dado Leonore y compro un caldero de cobre, una balanza mas precisa que la que especificaba la lista y un doble juego de cucharas y espátulas –él siempre las perdía.

Mientras que esperaba que sus curiosos padres dejaran de pulular por la tienda y pagaran sus compras fue a ver los ingredientes más caros y raros exhibidos detrás de una elegante vitrina. Al final luego de que Perry examinara su lista y aprobara su compra salieron a comprar artículos menos divertidos, como pergaminos, plumas de repuesto aunque él usaría diariamente la que Aarón le obsequio en navidad.

Estaba acercándose el mediodía cuando fueron a la última tienda que debían visitar. Harry no había pesando mucho en tener un búho, pero como además podía llevar un familiar y ciertamente no le gustaban ni los sapos ni los gatos. Los primeros porque le parecían aburridos y los segundos porque el maldito gato de su padre, Calister, le había dejado bien en claro que él y los felinos no eran compatibles. Probablemente solo era una animosidad particular con Calister, pero de cualquier forma no quería un gato.

Por lo que un búho era la mejor elección, le gustaban y además seria útil para mantenerse en contacto con sus padres, Maxwell, Aarón y Leonore sin necesidad de usar las lechuzas del colegio; Nicolás siempre había promovido el pensamiento pragmático ante todo.

Habían entrado al emporio de la lechuza y aunque sus padres no estaban mínimamente interesados en los búhos o lechuzas estaban a su lado acompañándolo. Nicolás estaba diciendo que siempre era preferible un espécimen joven porque aunque críalo era un procedimiento lento y a veces tedioso, el animal seria más fiel que cualquiera otro adquirido de adulto. Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no quería un búho real como el de su madre, él prefería las lechuzas níveas que estaban en exposición.

Perry al ver su elección decidió entretener a Nicolás mientras que su hijo elegía alguna. Seria algo que ambos lamentaría posteriormente porque Harry nunca llego acercarse a las lechuzas blancas.

Antes de esa sección, entre aparadores había una oxidada jaula cuadrada, no demasiado apta para un ave ya que además estaba en el suelo y si Harry no hubiera casi chocado con ella probablemente nunca la habría visto porque encima había una tela raída y sucia cubriéndola. El niño estaba por continuar pero su pie se había enganchado con el trapo deslizándolo hacia el suelo al caminar y cuando él quiso colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar descubrió que en una de las esquinas de la jaula había un ave negra con la cabeza escondida entre las alas.

Harry estaba casis seguro era un cuervo negro joven o tal vez una corneja por su forma y tamaño. Bastante curioso ya que los cuervos no eran animales actos para mascotas o familiares en la mayoría de los casos, se acuclilló a verlo y el ave descubrió su cabeza para observar también. Él sabía que los cuervos eran criaturas embusteras, ya que aunque eran más listos que los búhos, preferían alimentarse antes que entregar un mensaje, y no se caracterizaban por su fidelidad a ningún humano por lo tanto pocas veces habían formado un lazo de familiar con los magos.

Aun así el niño buscó la puerta de la jaula y al encontrarla encadena hizo una seña al propietario que había estado leyendo detrás de la estantería. El hombre se acercó y Harry sabía que probablemente lo disuadiría de comprarlo, él tampoco estaba seguro de hacerlo, una lechuza sería mucho mejor que un cuervo pero aun así quería verlo, era un animal mucho más místico e interesante.

—No te aconsejo comprar ese animal niño. — dijo el sujeto cuando llegó hasta él. —_ Cría cuervos y te arrancaran los ojos_. — masculló, aunque aun así se agachó para abrir la jaula con un toque de varita.

El ave aun estaba en el extremo mas alejado de los magos, arrinconado y estudiando con sus ojos negros todos los movimientos. El propietario dijo algo sobre que si escapada tendría que pagarlo igual, probablemente había abierto la jaula para deshacerse el animal que seguramente no era una venta fácil. Harry lo ignoró a favor de meter su mano y llamar con sus dedos al ave que solo se acercó reticente cuando el otro mago se alejó.

Harry se preparó para alejar su mano si el cuervo quería picotearlo pero en vez de eso el animal lo dejo tocar sus plumas. Probablemente decidió que valía la pena ¿o estaba preparándose para escapar de la oxidada jaula en la primera oportunidad? Como fuera, Harry rozó con sus dedos el pecho emplumado en una caricia y estuvo varios minutos jugando con el cuervo que parecía cómodo con su presencia. A él le gustaba también el ave, miró una vez mas las lechuzas blancas y en su distracción el cuervo le mordió los dedos, aunque había sido algo mucho mas suave de lo que podía hacer si realmente quería hacerle daño.

—Así que no quieres que lleve una de esas ¿eh? — dijo el chico, renovando sus caricias, ahora rascándole debajo del pico. —¿Quieres que te lleve? — el ave graznó y Harry sonrió, al parecer se había ganado un cuervo, no muchos magos podían decir eso. —Bien, pero serás mi familiar y debes prometer llevar las cartas. —el cuervo le mordió juguetonamente el meñique y Harry agregó: —Le pondré un hechizo de peso pluma, lo prometo. — el cuervo parecía considerarlo y el niño estaba sorprendido de cómo se entendían, había visto hacer lo mismo a Perry con Glory pero pensaba que su madre estaba exagerando en las "conversaciones" con su búho. Volvió su atención al animal cuando sintió otro mordisco. —Bien, tampoco tienes que esperar respuesta si no es urgente ¿hecho?.

El animal graznó una vez más y Harry lo sacó de la jaula cuidadosamente y dejó que se posara en su muñeca, medio tapándolo con su túnica. Ahora solo tenia que pagarlo con sus ahorros antes de que sus padres lo vieran.

Cuando se acercó al mostrador donde el propietario seguía leyendo el hombre casi se atoró con su té al ver al cuervo posado en su mano.

—Me lo llevo. — dijo Harry con una sonrisa y el hombre estuvo apunto de discutir antes de pensárselo mejor y decirle que salía cinco galeones. Bastante contento de que su precio estaba rebajado o se hubiera quedado sin ahorros pagó y aunque el cuervo quiso morderle insultado de estar en oferta él le arrulló diciéndole que los tontos nunca sabían cuanto valían los tesoros.

Cuando encontró a sus padres tenia al ave sobre el hombro y ambos parecieron ver un fantasma cuando lo vieron.

—Un cuervo. — dijo Perenelle, en un susurro y con su rostro mas pálido de lo que Harry había visto jamás, Nicolás a su lado parecía tragar forzosamente y el niño comenzó a preocuparse, había esperado un discurso sobre practicidad no expresiones tan impresionadas.

—Ah si. — dijo dudoso. — Prometió entregar las cartas y no hizo daño en ningún momento. — expuso con la esperanza de tranquilizarlos pero aunque su madre sonrió sabía que era una expresión completamente falsa y nerviosa. A su lado Nicolás se aclaro la garganta y hablo al fin.

—Hablaremos en casa ¿haz pensado en algún nombre? — Harry sintió cierta molestia estomacal con la primera frase, pero se las arreglo para ocultarlo y responder.

—Reafan creo que estaría bien. — dijo y miró al cuervo que picoteo levemente su oreja. —Si, a él le gusta.

Luego de su última compra el ambiente entre ellos quedo enrarecido, sus padres parecían pensativos y aunque Harry estaba feliz con su familiar estaba preocupado, aun así se negó a que la culpa le embargara cuando comenzó a pensar de no debió interesarse en el cuervo y elegir una lechuza; tener un cuervo no tenia nada de malo, seria mil veces peor comprar una serpiente o una tarántula, tal vez un cuervo no era el mejor familiar pero sus padres estaban sobre reaccionando.

No pasó mucho hasta que decidieron volver a la casa en una aparición y mientras Harry fue a preparar y guardar algunas cosas que llevaría a Hogwarts y su madre cocinaba el almuerzo tardío, Nicolás llegó a su habitación y no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que era hora de su charla.

Harry estaba sentado en el piso de su habitación, acomodando libros en una de los compartimientos del baúl, Reafan estaba posado sobre el cabezal de la cama y Nicolás no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente al cuervo que le correspondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón francés frente a Harry.

—¿Qué representan los cuervos Harry? — dijo su padre, Nicolás era quien mayormente usaba el nombre de "Harry", él no estaba seguro del mensaje que tenia eso.

¿Qué nunca seria su hijo? ¿Qué no debía olvidar quien era? De cualquier forma contestó.

—Muchas cosas realmente, pero siempre es estigma de muerte. — dijo, controlando sus reacciones y su tono de voz. El hombre asintió.

—¿Y en la alquimia?

—Es el Nigrado, la primera fase de la trasmutación que representa la destrucción o putrefacción de la materia. Es la base para el nuevo orden.

—Exacto, y sé que sabes lo que significa para los nórdicos, la sabiduría, el centinela de la oscuridad y muchos creen que es el némesis del fénix.

—¿Solo por eso están molestos? — preguntó haciendo un mohín, sabía que en el mundo mágico había que tomar enserio algunas supersticiones pero Nicolás era un científico antes que un mago.

—No estamos molesto. — dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa. —Estamos preocupados, los cuervos son mensajeros de los malos presagios.

—Al igual que los gatos negros. — argumento Harry, señalando el hecho que Calister era una gato negro y además de ojos heterocronicos. — Y son _mensajeros_ de malos presagios, no es como su atrajesen mala suerte, y eso esta probado. — agregó.

—Bien, bien. — dijo cansadamente Nicolás. — Te vas a quedar con el cuervo y escribiré a la escuela para solicitar una excepción, la carta decía "sapos, gatos o lechuzas", un cuervo puede ser peligroso si no para ti, para otros niños.

—Aprenderán a tener sus dedos lejos de él. — dijo Harry, omitiendo el hecho de que había lechuzas y búhos verdaderamente temperamentales también.

—Y si no quiere entregar cartas, tú pagaras las lechuzas de la escuela. — dijo por ultimo Nicolás y Harry asintió aunque el estaba bastante seguro de que Reafan llevaría las cartas aunque sabía que no esperaría respuesta.

Pero Nicolás no estaba diciendo nada sobre eso y Harry no apuntaría la falta, ya era mucho esperar de un cuervo que llevara las cartas y fuera responsable en su tarea.

—Bien, ahora bajemos a almorzar. Y el cuervo se queda aquí. — agregó con una seña al ave que graznó ofendido.

Harry le arrulló diciéndole que traería algunos bocadillos y luego siguió a su padre al comedor.

* * *

.

Algunas aclaraciones: básicamente lo que puse de los cuerpo es cierto, teniendo en cuenta la información de internet por supuesto. Sobre el nombre _Reafan_, viene de una leyenda vikinga. Ragnar Lodbrok tenía una bandera llamada "Reafan" y bordada en ella estaba la imagen de un cuervo. Según la leyenda, si la bandera flotaba al viento, Lodbrok vencería pero si la bandera colgaba sin movimiento, se perdería la batalla.


	6. Chapter 6

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo seis•_

Harry estaba contentó cuando notó que la atmosfera pesaba parecía haberse ido casi completamente cuando almorzaron, al parecer estaba descubriendo una faceta supersticiosa de Nicolás y Perenelle, porque demás de algunos ritos paganos que ellos solían seguir en los solsticios sus padres estaban mucho mas concentrados en los conceptos lógicos de la magia y aunque era imposible separarla del misticismo propio, nunca había visto que reaccionasen de esa forma por algo tan simple como un cuervo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su reacción había sido mucho más dramática que cuando descubrió que era un parsel. Ellos simplemente lo habían aceptado y aunque Nicolás estaba estudiando detenidamente sus arboles genealógicos nunca hubo una charla del tipo: "_El don del parsel esta relacionan con los señores oscuros homicidas en masa como Salazar Slytherin y Voldemort, espero no te conviertas en uno, o te quitare la escoba" _ni nada por el estilo.

Él no llegó a ninguna conclusión y se olvidó del tema cuando poco después de terminar de empacar, Maxwell y sus dos protegidos llegaron.

Harry estaba bastante nervioso de tener invitados en su casa, pero luego de los primeros minutos de torpeza pudo arreglárselas para escapar con Aarón y su escoba hacia el patio. Leonore había preferido quedarse con Maxwell y Perenelle, y él no tenia idea del momento en que Nicolás se había desvanecido, su padre era un experto en eso.

Al final de unas carreras impróvidas Harry le contó de su nueva mascota emplumada y cuando le presentó a Reafan el cuervo se negó rotundamente y acercarse al chico. Parecía tenerle una animosidad instintiva ya que luego de graznarle salió volando de la habitación. Aarón solo se rio y dijo que su cuervo era mas bien una gallina.

Luego de una discusión de varios minutos el mago mayor le contó que hace tiempo no veía a la serpiente albina pero teniendo en cuenta las costumbres de esas criaturas, estaría preparándose para el invierno. Aun así Harry quedó bastante preocupado por Athyris y le pidió mantener un ojo en los jardines.

En algún momento luego de eso Harry realmente se las arregló para convencer a Aarón de miniaturizar su escoba para esconderla en su baúl ya que sus padres le habían confiscado la varita cuando intento hacerlo la primera vez el día anterior. Harry la escondió entre sus plumas y luego bajaron a cenar.

Fue una comida memorable, principalmente porque su madre decidió sacar varias anécdotas que si el pudiese arrancarse los recuerdos, en vez de ponerlas en un pensadero las tiraría por el inodoro. Probablemente estaba exagerando, pero lo ultimó que quería es que alguien además de sus padres vieran las fotografías de cuando su madre se las arregló para que usase vestido. Eso le hizo recordar que aun tenía que deshacerse del hechizo en su cabello.

Por otro lado, también fue divertido cuando Aarón y Leonore se dieron cuanta de que cada vez que soltaban algún cubierto al tomarlo de nuevo había uno limpio y acomodado en su lugar o como sus bebidas nunca parecían siquiera disminuir. Harry les contó que tenían un par de elfos bastante extraños. Luego se arrepintió de sacar el tema cuando Nicolás empezó hablar de cómo Ebby no se le había despegado –literalmente –durante todo el día cuando volvió, así mismo Harry agregó en venganza que la elfa arremetió contra Nicolás lanzándole zapatos cuando se enteró quien fue de él la idea de mandarlo a Francia por un año.

Al final sus huéspedes se despidieron entrada la noche y antes de irse Maxwell le susurró a su ahijado que había dejado un regalo en su baúl. Esa noche Harry encontró dentro de un cofre de madera asegurado con una contraseña varios libros más que él había querido leer pero los había postergado por varias razones. Él estaba agradecido y avergonzado en partes iguales, no tenia idea de cómo Maxwell sabía de su interés por esos títulos que pervertirían a un querubín pero estaba algo contento de tenerlos a la mano por si algún día juntaba el valor para leer alguno. Volvió el cofre entre sus cosas en el baúl y tiró la nota que decía "_La canción que compro tus alas_" que eran las pistas para la contraseña.

Había intentado dormir después de eso pero fue inútil y pasada una ahora dando vueltas en la cama sintió que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, también intento leer acostado en su cama ya que era algo que solio aletargarlo pero su concentración tampoco estaba ayudando. Al final cerca de las dos de la mañana dejó la cama y tomó el violín. Él estaba esperando no sacar una nota decente con ese ánimo pero había ocasiones que a pesar que las notas no eran las que debían y los ritmos no se acoplaban a los estándares de la pieza, la interpretación sonaba armoniosa, irreconocible con el original, pero aun así oía la belleza y olvidándose que realmente era él quien estaba tocando solo se abandonada a la música.

Harry no sabía cuanto estuvo tocando, había interpretado varios de sus favoritos y luego se había puesto a improvisar y tratar de memorizar los arreglos que creía decentes para cuando tuviera ánimos de escribir música –que para él era la parte aburrida de todo el proceso creativo. En cierto momento sintió un carraspeo y al girarse asustado por la inesperada interrupción estaba Ebby con Reafan sobre su cabeza, ambos mirándole seriamente, él estaba sorprendido de poder leerle la mirada a un cuervo.

—El emplumado señor Reafan me llamo y trajo hasta aquí. ¡Y que encuentro! ¡Al joven amo tocando siendo las cinco de la mañana! — dijo exaltada la elfa, Harry tragó y miró a su traicionero cuervo que lo había delatado.

—No podía dormir Ebby. — dijo con ojitos de cachorro, era lo único que podía salvarle de la elfa.

—¡Ya se! Por eso le traje al joven amo un vaso de leche. —dijo aun con tono serio y luego tronó los dedos apareciendo una taza con leche tibia y probablemente alguna poción diluida y encubierta con azúcar. —Ahora deje eso y acuéstese. — Harry no rechistó e hizo lo que dijo rápidamente, la elfa se sentó a un lado de la cama y cuando el niño termino con el líquido le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y acercándose a su oído le susurró. —Si el joven amo necesita, puede llamar a Ebby aun si esta en Hogwarts u otro país. Ebby no quiere que otro elfo se meta con el joven amo.

El niño sonrió sintiendo rápidamente como la poción que sin duda estaba diluida en la leche hacia efecto y asintió apretando la huesuda mano de la elfa y en un momento después de eso cayó dormido.

Eran las nueve cuando una excitaba Ebby le despertó tirándole agua con una regadera que seguramente había tomado de los instrumentos de Perenelle. Harry se retorció e incorporó sorprendido de estar ahogándose de pronto en sus sueños. Él no pudo reclamar nada a Ebby antes de que la elfa empezara atosigarlo con la hora y que llegaría tarde. Salió de la cama medio arrastrado por la pequeña criatura y tuvo un déjá vu cuando fue empujado a la tina llena de agua fría.

Resignado a discutir por el momento se enjabonó, lavó rápidamente su cabello exasperado del tiempo extra que tenia que gastar en él y luego salió de la tina temblando visiblemente. Ebby le envolvió en toallas cálidas y Harry tomo el atuendo preparado por su madre agradeciendo que no fuera exaltadamente llamativo, solo ostentoso. Ebby le secó el cabello con un chasquido de dedos y el se lo sujetó con el primero que encontró sobre su cómoda –un prendedor de plata en forma de mariposa –sin darle otra mirada. Salió apresuradamente de su habitación solo para volver un segundo después en busca de su tronco, Ebby masculló algo de ya haber guardado su violín y salió de su habitación luego de agradecerle.

Abajo estaba Perenelle recorriendo la sala histéricamente y Harry tragó grueso. Su madre tenía unos cuantos complejos, entre ellos la puntualidad. Escuchó que decía algo sobre todos dormirse en esa casa y pasando de largo le hizo una seña a Nicolás que se acerca por el pasillo aun en piyama.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que Harry se abstuvo de comer –lo ultimo que necesitaba en su primer viaje a Hogwarts era una indigestión –y en su lugar le dio sus cereales a Reafan, Perenelle le recordó varias veces no olvidarse de nada y Nicolás se incorporó al mundo de los despiertos con ayuda de su infusión personal, y ya eran las diez cuando los tres fueron a la sala de las apariciones para llegar directamente al anden del expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry nunca antes había visto tantos niños juntos, tanto movimiento caótico o despedidas emotivas antes. Bastante impresionado miró a su alrededor notando el gran lugar donde entraba el sol de los ventanales periféricos y los trenes parecían brillar como nuevos. Él tenia una replica mágica del expreso rojo pero el original era sin dudas sorprendente, también notó el aura iridiscente que lo envolvía y sabia que eran los hechizos protectores y toda la magia que había acumulado con los años de trasportar generaciones de magos.

Una mano en el hombro no que cargaba a Reafan lo sacó de sus sopor y se dio cuenta que tenia la boca abierta. Algo avergonzado se compuso y se giró a sus padres. Harry reconoció la expresión que había visto un año atrás cuando se despidió de ellos para ir a Francia y era en momentos como esos en los que estaba seguro que le consideraban un hijo y su corazón parecía partirse de felicidad ¿cómo un sentimiento como ese podía a veces hacer daño? Aun así era el dolor más dulce que nunca había sentido y él tenia experiencia en eso.

Harry se precipitó a los brazos de su madre haciendo a Reafan tomar vuelo sobre sus cabezas y Nicolás se sumo primero reticente y luego dándole un apretón en los hombros. Cuando se separaron Perry le dijo una vez más el discurso que ya tenía aprendido de memoria.

—Escríbenos si no es la primera noche antes de la próxima cena, recuerda también escribirle a Maxwell, pero primero a nosotros ¿si cariño? — Harry asintió, aun sintiendo su garganta apretada y ella siguió. — No te intoxiques de azúcar y lávate los dientes, por nada del mundo te metas al bosque prohibido, eres suficientemente inteligentes para captar el mensaje del nombre. Si te pierdes pide ayuda a los retratos... y cuídate ¿si cariño? — dijo por ultimo, tomándole la mano que llevaba el anillo de esmeralda.

—Si madre.

—Lawrence. — llamó su padre. —Ten cuidado hijo. — fue todo lo que dijo, aunque Harry sabía la profundidad de sus palabras y el verdadero significado de ellas. Hogwarts podía transformarse en la boca del lobo en el menor paso en falso.

—Si padre.

—El tren saldrá en cuarenta y cinco minutos. — dijo Perenelle con una sonrisa acariciándole por ultima vez la mejilla. Nicolás por ultimo le devolvió la varita confiscada y Harry se sintió culpable de haber escondido aun así su escoba, por ultimó tomó el baúl y despidiéndose con la mano se encamino a la entrada del tren.

A mitad de camino por los pasillo angostos del expreso a Hogwarts Harry encontró un compartimiento vacio y cuando entró se quedó quieto en el centro un poco impresionando que ya estaba a punto de partir –bueno, dentro de media hora –y no estaba seguro de qué hacer en ese momento. Al final se sentó cerca de la venta y miró el tumulto de personas que aun pululaban.

Una familia de pelirrojos le llamó la atención, ellos sin duda era los mas llamativos por sus efusivas despedidas, la mas ruidosa sin lugar a dudas. En contraste de ellos encontró a Draco sin proponérselo, el chico rubio estaba mucho más alto de lo que recordaba y se despidió de su padre con un apretón de mano y de su madre con un abrazo rápido. Harry sabía que los purasangres podían ser bastante adversos al sentimentalismo pero eso era mucho, ellos probablemente no se verían hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

Poco a poco notó como las personas se disipaban y las familias se iban algunas y otras esperaban a despedir el tren. Él no vio a sus padres entre ellos y aburrido aunque ansioso sacó del baúl un pentagrama y lápiz para hacer el primer borrador de los arreglos que había improvisado esa madrugada. Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse notó que Reafan no estaba sobre su hombro ni en ningún lugar a la vista, estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando el cuervo el graznó burlonamente desde arriba de las cortinas.

Espontáneamente decidió cambiarse por las parcas túnicas del colegio –todo un cambio en su guardarropa aunque las había confeccionado Perry –y como no tenía animo de escribir notas o leer guardó sus artículos y aprovechando su privacidad se acostó en el asintió buscando dormir un poco, él viaje era largo y el había dormido apenas cinco horas.

Él nunca había estado en un tren antes así que no tenia idea de que el movimiento constante de este pudiera adormecerlo al punto de haberse dormido en menos de un minuto. Aun así su sueño era ligero y a veces despertada para encontrar su posición incomoda o molesta por la luz que se las arreglaba para entrar por la ventana aunque las cortinas estuviesen cerradas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero la posición de su cuerpo era prácticamente contorsionistas y a pesar de eso estaba teniendo una agradable siesta. En un momento sintió una molestia sobre su oreja y cuando intentó quitársela sus dedos fueron mordidos, Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Reafan desde su vista periférica posado en su hombro y picoteando su oreja por su atención.

—Hmmm. — dijo queriendo volver a su sueño que estaba aun entre sus dedos, si volvía a cerrar los ojos en ese momento estaría en un instante dormido. Lamentablemente el animal tenia otros planes y le graznó bruscamente en el oído. —Reafan. — se quejó incorporándose, un momento después la puerta de su compartimiento fue rápidamente abierta.

Una niña pequeña, estaba seguro que también de primer año, estaba en el umbral mirándolo sorprendida, Harry sabía que su cara de dormido no era de las mejores. No del mejor humor por su interrupción solo le enarco una ceja.

—¿Haz visto un sapo? —dijo la chica y Harry rodó los ojos y se volvió a girar a dormir.

¿Realmente por esto le despertada Reafan? Además, que chica _tan_ perspicaz, preguntarle por un sapo cuando era evidente que había estado en el séptimo sueño hace segundos. Al final escuchó algo que masculló con indignación y cuando pensó que iba a irse un nuevo incordio llegó. O mejor dicho varios de ellos.

Harry podía escuchar claramente como unos niños afuera de su compartimiento discutían diciéndose "comadreja" y "hurón", a él le parecían animales muy parecidos así que no entendía el mensaje de todo eso. Luego escuchó como la chica metiche quiso detenerlos pero no funcionó y ahora eran tres niños discutiendo y Harry no pudo evitar reírse cuando chico de un año superior los mandó acallar y todos quedaron instantáneamente en silencio.

—¿De que te ríes? —dijo un pelirrojo acercándose a su puerta al escucharlo.

—De ti, por supuesto. — contestó Harry sentándose con los pies sobre su sillón.

—Cállate afrancesado. —medio gritó y Harry se quedó pensativo un momento, no había notado que tenia un asentó pero supuso que era bastante normal luego de un año hablando francés.

Cuando Harry volvió a prestar atención el chico pelirrojo se había ido al igual que la chica de cabello espeso y en el umbral de la puerta estaba un chico de identificable cabello rubio junto con dos niños robustos.

—¿Te conozco? — dijo el rubio entrando y sentándose plácidamente enfrente a él. Harry alzó las cejas un poco divertido de la flagrante intromisión.

—Si. — dijo pausadamente con una sonrisa y Draco le miró esperando que continuase pero él se quedó callado, no estaba muy seguro de qué quería hacer pero esto era divertido ¿Draco se daba cuenta que era tan expresivo? Porque era evidente que estaba curioso y molesto a la vez.

—¿Entonces no vas a presentarte?

—¿Por qué? Ya lo he hecho y yo si recuerdo quien eres. — contestó Harry ignorando el disgusto del chico y mirando la venta en su lugar.

De soslayo podía ver como Draco le miraba con frialdad y él casi podía escuchar los engranajes de reloj girando en su cabeza en busca de un recuerdo o algo similar. El niño se cruzó elegantemente de piernas y le miró como si fuera insignificante.

—Fácilmente podrías conocer a un Malfoy, pero seguramente tu familia no podría ser mínimamente comparable, así que discúlpame si ni te recuerdo. — dijo por ultimo con en gesto lacónico de su mano y Harry sonrió amablemente ocultando sus fauces.

Él ni iba a reaccionar con algo como eso, no había ganado contra Aarón por tener una temple tan corta. En vez de eso debía devolver el golpe manteniendo su gracia y él ya tenia una idea de donde pegar, al parecer Draco tenia un gran orgullo inflado por el apellido de su familia.

—No te disculpes, es completamente entendible que tengas tan mala memoria ¿no es un rasgo de los Malfoy? Conozco unas cuantas pociones que te servirían. — dijo melifluamente ladeando un poco su cabeza y escondiendo la sonrisa de diversión que quería salir.

Draco con observó con ojos entrecerrados y parecía contenerse de cruzar los brazos y hacer un mohín de disgusto y Harry no podía estar mas contentó con su victoria, tanto que decidió compartirla. A él le agradaba Draco de alguna manera, había sido él primer niño con el que había hablado desde que estaba con los Flamel y para él había sido un recuerdo importante. De ahí venia su pequeña venganza, estaba un poco dolido de que Draco no le recordara en lo mas mínimo pero seguramente el chico tenia una vida social mucho mas nutrida y ajetreada que la suya.

Al final le sonrió genuinamente.

—Lawrence Le Blanc. — dijo y el chico pareció mirarle con entendimiento un momento después.

—Si me suena. — contestó Draco quitándole importancia y Harry rodó los ojos, sabía que lo había recordado. Ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido en cuenta de que él había cambiado mucho desde que se vieron.

—¿Así qué convenciste a tus padres de traer una escoba? —pregunto para hacer algo de conversación.

—No, aunque si logre que me regalaran una para navidad. Una Nimbus 2000.

—Vaya, también tengo una. Convencí a mi tío de que me la compre.

—¿Tus padres no les molestaba?

—Bueno, ellos me dejaron a su tutela por todo un año en Francia así que no podían prohibírmelo mientras tanto… Aunque lo tomaron bastante bien luego. — terminó más para si mismo.

En ese momento Reafan graznó sorprendiendo a Draco que había ignorado al cuervo posado en el sostén de la cortina, Harry de algún modo sabia lo que significaba, estaba avisándole que pronto el tren llegaría a su destino, él no estaba completamente seguro cómo podía entender al animal o cómo este sabía esas cosas. La magia a veces no era explicación suficiente para él.

Como esperaba unos instantes mas tarde sonaron los avisos y el tren comenzó a detenerse progresivamente mientras Draco en frente de él comentaba que estaba completamente seguro de clasificar para Slytherin. Harry por su lado se dio cuenta de que nunca había pensado demasiado en eso, no había notado la importancia que tenían las Casas en Hogwarts hasta ese momento. Ellas definirían quien serias, con quien te rodearías y como serias visto por los próximos siete años. Era un asunto de tradición e historia en las familias más antiguas y aunque la suya era una pantomima Nicolás había hecho una larga línea de descendientes Ravenclaw por gusto personal.

Él estaba bastante seguro que clasificaría allí también, aunque cuando Draco le preguntó dijo no estar muy seguro y que ya el sombrero decidiría.

Cuando salieron del compartimiento Draco alcanzo a un chico de piel olivácea y rasgos finos y entre el tumulto de gente que buscaba salir del tren perdió al niño rubio. Al final el caminó rodeado de otros estudiantes seguramente mayores que él ya que sus uniformes ya traían los colores característicos. Reafan en su hombro protestó varias veces hasta que salieron del último vagón y emprendió vuelo mientras él caminó hasta un gran hombre que resaltaba entre los niños y llamaba a los primeros años.

Harry había leído sobre la ceremonia que tenían los primeros años, tal vez muchos los pasasen por alto, pero llegar al castillo en las pequeñas embarcaciones era una parte esencial del rito. El ancestral colegio estaba dándoles la bienvenida por primera vez, aceptándolos como estudiantes e integrándolos a las salas de protección.

Él subió con otros cuatro niños, todos varones que se quedaron parcamente callados hasta que el castillo estuvo a la vista con su mágico reflejo en las aguas negras del lago. Harry tragó con la boca abierta, maravillado mientras sus compañeros suspiraban y otros se quedaban en anonadado silencio. Era lo mas bello y mágico que había visto desde la finca oculta de los Flamel.

Ellos desembarcaron y amontonándose antes de entrar siguieron a la mujer de aspecto severo que les dio la bienvenida formalmente. Era la vicedirectora y profesora de Transfiguración, y tenía una autoridad instantánea en los niños que se callaron en cuanto se paró rígidamente frente ellos y los encamino hacia el interior.

Harry había visto fotografías de Hogwarts y había leído varia veces sobre él, se podía decir que era el mas grande monumento a la historia y la maravilla de la magia que existía en Inglaterra, pero a pesar de toda su información estar allí era algo que le dejaba sin palabras, no solo la decoración que era un evidente retrato de cómo el tiempo había pasado, con los diferentes estilos de los cuadros y candelabros, él incluso podía ver el halo brumoso de la magia en todo su alrededor y ni siquiera estaba tratando de ver la magia.

Sin notarlo llegó hasta la estancia donde esperarían la clasificación. Harry empezó a curiosear a su alrededor, mirando los niños que parecían expectantes, ansiosos y nerviosos, especialmente en niño de cara redonda alejado del grupo. Había varios que parecían conocerse, era de esperarse ya que los círculos de sangre pura eran estrechos.

Le llamó la atención una repentina discusión y cuando se giró hacia atrás se encontró a Draco junto con los dos niños corpulentos y mas atrás en calidad de espectador y participante el chico de piel oscura, frente a ellos el pelirrojo que le había llamado "afrancesado" y dos chicos más que no parecían ni un cuarto de lo intimidantes que eran los escoltas del rubio.

Les prestó atención ya que era ver eso o escuchar a la niña de pelo espeso mascullar sobre la historia del techo encantado de Hogwarts. Lo primero que captó en la discusión fue el nombre "Harry Potter".

—Él esta muerto. — espetó Draco y el chico pelirrojo entrecerró furibundo los ojos. —Supéralo Weasly.

—¡No es así! ¿Quién podría matar a alguien que mato a _ya sabes quien_?

De repente Harry se sentía mareado, él sabía poco o nada de lo que decían de "Harry Potter", nunca le habían interesado y sus padres pocas veces sacaban el tema. Nunca había pensado que podría afectarle tanto el asunto ¡Él no quería ser descubierto! Los Flamel podrían verse afectados, Nicolás perdería todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de sus muchísimos años, tal vez sería separado de ellos y simplemente no podía ni platearse esa posibilidad sin sentir colapsar todo su sistema como un castillo de naipes.

Harry había pensado un par de veces en esos asuntos pero estaba seguro de que jamás alguien conectaría a Lawrence Le Blanc con Harry Potter, ni siquiera había una conexión entre Nicolás Flamel y los Le Blanc, menos con los Potter.

Aun así su corazón estaba desbocado, sus pulmones se sentían insuficientes y había perdido todo el poco color de su rostro.

Él había pensado que ya todos habían olvidado al _chico que vivió_ y toda aquella epopeya ridícula.

—¿Estas bien? — dijo alguien a su lado, sacándolo de su pánico interno. Era el niño de cara redonda.

Harry inspiró profundamente, diciéndose a si mismo que estaba siendo ridículo, que no había peligro y si aun "Harry Potter" era una leyenda o héroe no tenia nada que ver con _él_. Él nunca había sido esa figura pública y alabada como salvador, y nunca lo seria. Y como había pensado antes no había forma de ser descubierto, su cuartada era perfecta, su apariencia era diferente… ya ni siquiera era la sangre de los Potter la que corría en sus venas ahora.

Solo quedaba la cicatriz en su frente, pero nadie jamás la vería.

—Si, solo estoy un poco abrumado. — le sonrió al niño de ojos amables.

—¡Empezaremos con la clasificación! — dijo McGonagall que había terminado con la pelea de Malfoy y Weasly hace unos minutos. Harry miró a la bruja que desenrolló un pergamino de dos tubos y comenzó con la lista. —¡Abbott, Hanna! — llamó la profesora con voz clara.

Harry vagamente pensó que se había incluso perdido la canción del sombrero gracias a su pánico y simplemente espero al lado del otro niño que se removía sobre sus pies ansioso o nervioso, probablemente ambas cosas. Harry solo pensaba por qué era necesario hacer tan pública la ceremonia, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado de solo imaginar caminar hasta él frente de las cuatro mesas y que mientras tanto al sombrero estuviera escrutando su mente.

Él había preguntado a su madre si el sombrero podía ponerlo en descubierto cuando había leído las increíbles dotes legeremistas que muchos estudiosos le otorgaban, incluso algunos especulaban que era adivino. Su madre le dijo que deje de leer los libros basura de Nicolás y que, si bien el sombrero era una de las grandes maravillas que habían hecho los fundadores en conjunto, no podía jamás revelar lo que encontraba en la mente de quienes se lo ponían.

Así que cuando McGonagall lo llamó como "Le Blanc, Lawrence" él solo se preocupo de mantener sus pasos firmes y seguros aunque ciertamente no estaba nada acostumbrado y cómodo con tantas miradas sobre él. Harry no quería imaginarse de lo que sería si estuvieran consientes de su verdadera identidad.

Él se sentó en el taburete y la copa del raido sombrero le tapó parcialmente los ojos.

_Vaya vaya, hay muchos secretos aquí… y no sabes donde quieres ir._

—¿Ravenclaw? — sugirió mientras trataba de no mover nerviosamente sus pies. Leonore le había martillado en la cabeza que eso no quedaba bonito.

_¿Realmente quieres ir a Ravenclaw? Eres listo y curioso, ¿pero es allí donde quieres estar?_ Harry dudo un momento en consideración.

—¿Usted que me recomendaría? — dijo inseguró de cómo tratar al sombrero pero sabiendo que la educación siempre era la mejor opción.

_Eres sagaz y poderoso, siempre buscando superarte a ti y a los demás. Te gusta tener el control y tomas el mejor camino para conseguirlo, carismático por naturaleza. Y sabes lo que quiero decir, chico perspicaz._ Y Harry si que lo entendía, el sombrero estaba definiendo a un Slytherin, y a él le gusto la idea.

Harry no quería la fama de su nombre, pero tampoco quería ser una persona ordinaria.

_Usted jamás será un grano de arena entre millones, Sr. Potter._ Dijo sorprendiéndole el sombrero._ Usted es una gema…_. _Usted es _SLIYTHERIN.

Un instante después el sombre salió de su cabeza y McGonagall solo le dio una asentimiento para despedirlo. Los aplausos sonaban en su casa y fue hasta allí aliviado y orgulloso. Se sentó en frente de una niña rubia también de primer año, observando como seguía la clasificación con recatada curiosidad. El próximo niño era "Longbottom, Neville" y era el chico que había preguntado como estaba, pasó hacia el taburete caminando rígidamente. Al final de unos minutos el sombrero declaro "GRYFFINDOR" y Harry miró sorprendido como el chico camino hasta la casa que aplaudía con exuberante energía.

A Longbottom le siguió Draco, que se sentó confiadamente en el taburete y el sombrero no tardo más que un instante en declararlo Slytherin. El chico rubio se sentó entre sus dos escoltas/amigos, Harry no estaba realmente seguro de qué eran y le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sabía que ibas a quedar en Slytherin. — dijo Draco mirándolo y Harry le enarcó una ceja, algo que había aprendido hacer hace poco.

—¿Qué te dio esa impresión? — antes de que el sombrero se lo sugirió él ni siquiera se le ocurrió ¡y era un parsel, por Merlín!

—Solo una corazonada. — dijo, aunque era evidente que se guardaba algo. Harry no insistió y le dio una miraba plana.

Poco después llegó otra niña a la mesa, Pansy Parkinson, que comenzó hablar animadamente con el rubio que le respondió sin mucho simpatía. Harry tuvo poco tiempo de distraerse luego ya que algo que congelo a todo el gran salo sucedió. Él había notado como McGonagall dudaba para el próximo nombre y no lo entendió hasta que reticentemente dijo.

—Potter, Harry. —sonó con voz clara y hasta algunos alumnos de séptimo año de su casa se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de eso. Harry respiró profundo manteniendo los dientes apretados por instinto en su batalla para mantener su rostro estoico y una pesada atmosfera pareció llenar la sala. Él logró despejar sus ojos de la bruja al frente y miró al resto del profesorado. Dumbledore parecía ajeno al ambiente mientras los demás profesores tenían una variada gama de sorpresa en sus rostros. Excepto el hombre vestido completamente de túnicas oscuras que resaltaban su piel citrina. Él estaba casi seguro que era Severus Snape, maestro de pociones y su jefe de casa. Como todo Slytherin que se respete se mantuvo impertérrito, hasta que McGonagall llamó a "Smith, Zacarías" y la clasificación siguió acompañado de susurros en todas las casas.

—¿Qué fue _eso_? — dijo Parkinson, con voz nasal.

—¿Un error en la lista? — dijo una niña que se veía alta incluso sentada. —… o tal vez Potter esta de incognito en la escuela. — agregó susurrante para mayor efecto y todos los primero años se rieron, excepto Harry que estaba duró en su sitio, mirándolos con el rostro vacio.

Logró salir de su shock antes de que su expresión llamara la atención y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si internamente no estuviera en una crisis. ¡Por qué diablos su nombre estaba en la lista! Su mente giró vertiginosamente sobre posibles causas, pero ninguna era convincente. Ningún profesor tendría un error tan garrafal y menos en la ceremonia de clasificación, incluso estaba seguro de que McGonagall pensaba que él no estaba allí y ni ella parecía entender por qué su nombre a parecía en la lista.

Al final el último alumno fue declarado Slytherin y se trataba del chico moreno de rasgos finos. Instantáneamente después Dumbledore se paró en su lugar en el centro de los profesores, Harry ni siquiera pretendió entender a qué venían las palabras sueltas de su excéntrico discurso y otros Slytherin hicieron una indecorosa mueca. No que los culpara, si no estuviera tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones probablemente hubiera ladeado el rostro mirándolo como si fuese un dementor rosado.

La comida apareció después de eso, y mientras Harry se serbia una porción de papas un aleteo sonó cerca y un momento después Reafan estaba posado en su hombro arrullando su cabeza contra el costado de su cara, convenciéndolo de darle algo de comida. Él resto de los alumnos parpadearon sorprendidos.

—¿Es tuyo? — dijo una chica de segundo año, sentado a un lado de Daphne Greengrass.

—Así es. — respondió Harry ofreciéndole unas migas de pan al cuervo que ladeo el rostro negándose, al final le dio un trozo de pollo.

—¿Les tas dando pollo a tu cuervo? — dijo Pansy. —¿No seria canibalismo? — Harry solo se hincó levemente de hombros.

—Son omnívoros, y cuando cazan también se comen otras aves.

Respondió algunas otras preguntas durante las comidas, que el nombre del cuervo era Reafan, que sorprendentemente era su familiar, que él no era francés, solo había estado ahí durante el ultimo año; y por ultimo Daphne que quería saber donde había comprado ese prendedor que sostenía su cabello. Cuando Harry le preguntó a que se refería la chica señalo hacia su cabello y fue ahí que notó que traía el _maldito_ regalo de Lancelot.

La mariposa incluso aleteaba esporádicamente.

Harry realmente lucho en ese momento para no ruborizarse, aunque simplemente perdió la batalla cuando Zabini sonriendo burlonamente dijo.

—Incluso yo me estaba preguntando qué _eras_. —Harry supo en ese momento que otra guerra había empezado, él simplemente no iba a dejar tratarse como afeminado por tener el cabello largo, y tampoco iba acortárselo por algunos comentarios y risitas burlonas.

Luego de que el pudor abandonara su rostro simplemente sonrió ocultando sus fauces y preparando su paciencia, iba a ser un trabajo de hormiga pero las grandes cosas estaban hechas de esa forma, no había impero que naciera de la noche a la mañana y viviera por siglos.

* * *

**N/A**

¡Al fin Harry llega a Hogwarts! ojala les haya gustado porque estoy muriendo de sueño por terminar de corregir este capitulo para publicarlo hoy, espero mañana poder responder las dudas en los reviews y les invito a mirar mi otra historia que es un crossover de _Harry Potter_ y _El retrato de Dorian Gray, _tiene más slash :D.

bya~


	7. Chapter 7

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo siete•_

Harry se dio cuenta que la mesa de Slytherin era la más tranquila de todo el gran salón, probablemente no había una gran diferencia con la de Ravenclaw pero estando Gryffindor al lado de las serpientes resaltaba mucho mas su tranquilidad. Él podía ver como incluso algunos chicos de la casa de los leones se arrojaban migas de pan. Harry para nada estaba indignado, le era muy gracioso el contraste ya que parecían competir por quien destacaba más a su forma. Los Slytherin con sus modales de alta alcurnia y los Gryffindor apenas usado cubiertos.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver a la chica de cabello espeso entre todo ese caos, ella no podía evitar resaltar entre los niños inquietos y niñas ruidosas, sentada tratando de comer tranquilamente. Al final el postre se presentó y Harry se sintió muy responsable cuando solo se sirvió una rebanada de pastel híper cargada de chocolate. La mayoría había hecho los mismo, excepto Crabbe y Goyle –que aun lo sabía cuál de los dos era cual –quienes se habían agarrotado de comida.

Básicamente había sido un observador en la mayor parte de la cena, Draco hablaba y hablaba para Crabbe y Goyle, quienes solo asentían y deban esporádicas muestras de estar prestando atención, y Pansy y Daphne había comenzado hablar en idioma de chicas. Pero no hubo demasiado tiempo para charlas porque ni bien Harry había terminado su porción y estaba peleando con su conciencia por otra más, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para despedirlos.

—Ejem. — se hizo oír el director y Gryffindor inmediatamente bajó los decibeles. —solo unas pocas palabras ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. Los primeros años deben tener en cuenta que los bosques en el área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos.

El resto del discurso fue bastante predecible. Nada de magia en el pasillo, una regla que nunca se había cumplido; era solo una formalidad mencionarla y se suponía que no debías ser tan tonto de quedar atrapado si los hacías… estaba empezando a entender porque el sombrero había sugerido Slytherin. Lo próximo fueron los anuncios de Quidditch, como los primeros años no podían aplicar a las pruebas él no prestó mucha atención a los detalles, y por último:

—Quiero decirles que este año, que el corredor del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está prohibido para todos que no quieran sufrir una muerte muy dolorosa.

Instantáneamente al escuchar eso los primero años Slytherin, como el resto de su casa, intercambiaron una mirada de mudo entendimiento. Ellos básicamente estaban especulando que tan enserio estaba hablando el director. El resto de las casas comentaban la veracidad o la causa de tan extraña advertencia, mientras que las serpientes esperaban que su jefe de casa le diera más tarde algunos detalles extra.

No había pasado un minuto que los prefectos empezaron a juntar a los ingresantes como si fueran ovejas y a encaminarlos hacia las mazmorras. Primero descendieron por las inquietas escaleras y llegaron hasta el final de un pasillo donde se abría una ramificación de túneles. En realidad la forma de llegar a las mazmorras era bastante simple si sabías que tenias que doblar siempre para la izquierda hasta encontrar el retrato de Maquiavelo, y de ahí doblar tres veces hacia la derecha. Al final uno encontraría un escudo con una serpiente grabada y esa era la entrada.

Por supuesto ninguno de los prefectos señaló nada de esto, la chica de quinto año solo se limito a remarcar el retrato de Niccolo Maquiavelo como una figura prominente y si uno era perspicaz podía notar las variantes de antes y después. Harry supuso que era algún tipo de prueba, no le sorprendería viniendo de Slytherin.

—La contraseña cambia esporádicamente. — dijo está vez el chico de quinto año con insignia de prefecto. — En este momento es "Profundis". Las nuevas contraseñas se colocaran en la sala común y estarán ahí desde el desayuno hasta el almuerzo del primer día. Por favor revisen el marco de anuncios diariamente.

Mientras tanto la chica castaña abrió la entrada diciendo la contraseña y los ladrillos se re ordenaron dejándolos pasar. Todos los alumnos habían estado esperando pacientemente y cuando entraron Harry vio bastante impresionado como se ordenaban entre los asientos quienes tenían mayor jerarquía –incluso Draco se había hecho con un puesto –y los demás permanecían parados.

Él captó rápidamente que quienes quedaran atrás serian los inferiores en la cadena de jerarquía y negándose a quedar ahí se las arregló para llegar hasta al frente a un lado de uno de los sofás. Todo había sido muy sutil y completamente libre de violencia, nadie se atrevió a empujar otra persona por un lugar, no se trataba de eso. Era imponerse por mera presencia ante los demás y él estaba bastante conforme con su puesto porque a su lado estaba sentado el prefecto de séptimo año.

El mayor solo le dio una mirada de soslayo, con aburrida curiosidad, y volvió su vista al frente para observar la llegada de su jefe de casa, Severus Snape.

En cuanto el hombre entró a la sala Harry notó la presencia y respetó que emanaba mezclado con un aire lúgubre por su porte soberbio y superior que de alguna forma se veía completamente diferente otros purasangres aristocráticos, como Lucius Malfoy. El profesor se paró frente a la gran chimenea y colocando sus manos en la espalda les dio una mirada de halcón.

Harry sintió el peso de ella al estar en la línea de vanguardia y decidió que "intimidante" era una descripción muy suave para Severus Snape.

—Bienvenidos para otro año en Hogwarts. — dijo con voz monótona. — Como miembros de la casa de Salazar espero de ustedes nada más que perfecta conducta, sabrán que jamás no quito puntos a Slytherin, tengo métodos con mejores resultados para la indisciplina. — y Harry supo que no quería conocerlos. — Para los primeros años. — y ojos negros estuvieron sobre Harry un agonizante segundo para después ir a Draco, los únicos al frente. — Tienen una imagen que mantener, espero no lloren como Hufflepuffs y ni se comporten como Gryffindors, hare que hayan deseado ir a Dumstrang si veo tal comportamiento en mi casa. — hubo un silencio sepulcral, sorprendente para una habitación llena de adolescentes y preadolescentes. — Buenas Noches.

Él hombre salió de la sala común con su paso regio y un momento después los prefectos de séptimo año se levantaron y fueron al frente, ellos se encargarían de los ingresante y algunos asunto que evidentemente su jefe de casa relegaba.

—Los primeros anuncios son para los ingresantes. — dijo el chico moreno. — Mi nombre es Marcus Flint y mi compañera es Elizabeth Minnor. Las habitaciones femeninas están hacia la derecha del pasillo, en cada puerta se especifica los años, esa será su habitación esta séptimo, a menos que se convierta en prefectos. Las habitaciones masculinas están hacia la izquierda. — anunció. — Siempre que pierdan puntos para la casa y no los restituyan en el mismo día serán castigados, en el marco de los anuncios aparecen sus logros.

Fue cuando Flint lo señaló que Harry notó un gran documento enmarcado, con la insignia de Slytherin entre florituras, dividido en varias secciones. En una lista aparentemente de los nombre de los alumnos, en otra columna había varios párrafos que no alcanza a leer y la ultima estaba bastante vacía.

—Y, como escucharon del director. — dijo Elizabeth, una chica rubia y delgada con una tirante cola de caballo. — El corredor del tercer piso está prohibido, no sabemos los detalles pero estamos seguro que él no estaba exagerando.

Le siguieron varios murmullos a la declaración, algunos acusaban al director de completo demente y soltaban suposiciones ilógicas sobre qué había en el tercer piso, aunque conociendo a Dumbledore probablemente era algo aun mas loco e inverosímil lo que planteado que aquellas suposiciones. Harry sabía que su mayor amenaza residía en el anciano suspicaz, él estaba muy seguro que su personalidad senil era solo una fachada, Nicolás le había hablado varias veces del hombre y por su puesto le advirtió, aunque su padre estaba bastante seguro que Dumbledore nunca se imaginaria que justamente Harry Potter estaba bajo su nariz aunque lo buscase palmo a palmo por toda Inglaterra.

—Si tienen alguna emergencia o comunicado, consideren primero informar a alguno de los prefectos antes de ir con el profesor Snape. — habló de nuevo Marcus. —Sus horarios serán colocados junto al busto de Da Vinci.

—Y solo le recordare esto una vez. —dijo la chica después. —Nunca olviden el credo de Slytherin. "Frente unido ante todo", somos los "villanos" para _ellos, _siempre recuérdenlo. —y acentuó "ellos" con ligera molestia. —si bien "El fin justifica los medios" los medios no justifican deñar la reputación de la casa y la familia. — advirtió, y pareció darle una particular mirada algunos individuos.

—Por ultimo, "Nada es verdad y todo esta permitido". — dijo Flint, y Harry pestaño tratando de llegar a la esencia de ese refrán. —No es un consejo, es una advertencia. — agregó. — Nunca esperen la sinceridad u honestidad. Es mejor desconfiar y sorprenderse, que confiar y ser taimado.

—Pueden irse a sus habitaciones. — finalizó Elizabeth.

Harry estaba ciertamente sorprendido de la organización de los prefectos, aunque creía que esa era la marca personal de su casa, todos sus miembros se movían seguros y tranquilos rumbos a sus habitaciones y claro, Harry también lo hizo. Estaba caminando por detrás de Blaise hasta que encontraron la única puerta del pasillo izquierdo que decía "Primer año". Era de esperarse que compartieran habitación, pero aun así él estaba nervioso con respecto su convivencia con otras cinco personas.

Era una habitación fría, aunque todas las habitaciones en las mazmorras se sentían frías y levemente húmedas, cuando llegara el invierno la gran chimenea de la sala común sería muy útil. Mientras que en la habitación había una pequeña salamandra, Harry vio también seis camas puestas en dos filas enfrentadas entre si. Su equipaje estaba juntó a la del medio, frente a unas ventanas que no dejaban ver nada más que negrura.

Harry imitó a sus compañeros y empezó a guardar algunas de sus cosas, poner los libros sobre el escritorio y algunos otros objetos personales que usaba regularmente en la mesita al lado de su cama. Tuvo una mezcla de alivio, ansiedad y culpa cuando al colocar sus plumas en el escritorio vio que su escoba ya no estaña entre ellas y en su lugar había un pequeño tuvo con un papel enrollado en su interior. La nota de Nicolás decía:

"_Te quedas sin provisión de dulces por un mes, tampoco hay mesada._"

Harry por lo menos había tenido suerte que Nicolás lo haya descubierto, su madre habría escrito algo mucho más dramático y podía estar despidiéndose de su escoba. Lo única razón por la cual no la había tirado como leña a la chimenea –además que era verano –fue que Maxwell se la había comprado y bajo un justo intercambio. Ella había intentado enseñarle música en un par de ocasiones, pero el arpa no era su instrumento.

Justamente recordado esos días sacó su violín y lo dejó a un lado de su cama, podría tirar un hechizo de silencio y practicar en la noche. Harry no quería ser visto mientras practicaba, gracias a su rutina nocturna él tomó la costumbre de dejarse llevar demasiado, y a veces terminaba despotricando contra sigo mismo, creía que se veía más que ridículo.

Él estaba considerando poner sus apuntes de música dentro del cofre de libros que le dio Maxwell cuando notó que había pasado por alto el sexto miembro de su dormitorio, que había tomado una de las camas a su lado. Al otro estaba Blaise y frente a él Draco y a sus lados Crabbe y Goyle que solo habían desempacado ranas de chocolates y hablaban entre ellos.

Harry miró al chico que acomodaba sus cosas, trató de recordar en que momento había sido seleccionado pero no tuvo éxito, menos aun con su nombre. Concluyó que era mejor presentarse ahora que dejar pasar el tiempo.

—Lawrence Le Blanc. —dijo suave cuando el niño de cabello azabache le miró de soslayo.

—Theodore Nott. — correspondió con una leve inclinación y siguió con lo suyo.

Harry parpadeo una vez y continuo ordenando sus cuadernos privados en el cofre. Supuso que no debía de estar tan sorprendido de lo secó que resulto el chico teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera lo notó en la cena ¿en donde diablos se había sentado? Todos los primeros años habían quedado en la punta más alejada de la masa.

Escuchó como Draco masculló algo de tomar una ducha antes de acostarse y el vagamente decidió postergarlo para la mañana siguiente, el era un desastre cuando se levantaba temprano, iba a tener que tomar una buena ducha de agua fría si quiera ser algo mas que un inferí en su primer día de clases.

—Me pregunto cuanto tardaremos en acostumbrarnos a esto. — dijo a nadie particular Zabini desde su cama.

Harry también se lo preguntaba, había un ambiente tenso entre ellos, de incomodidad y desconfianza. Bastante comprensible, eran críos de once años que probablemente nunca había tenido que hacer algo como "compartir habitación", incluso él que había tenido una infancia _particular_ estaba un poco atosigado, aunque por supuesto no lo demostraba abiertamente.

—No es como si vayan a estrangularte mientras duermes. —le contestó mientras se quitaba la túnica.

—Nunca se sabe. —dijo dramáticamente el chico moreno.—Yo no dejaría dulces debajo de la almohada o _ellos_ tal vez lo hagan. — agregó echándole una mirada a Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry solo sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a escribir una carta a sus padres, esperaría unos días a que sucediera algo interesante antes de escribirle a su padrino.

La misiva a Perry fue fundamentalmente larga, él había adquirido bastante destreza en rellenar una carta al estar lejos de su madre por un año y tener que satisfacer su ansiedad maternal a la distancia contándole un desvarió de detalles que desviaban a atención de los puntos mas importantes, que a ella le preocuparía… como el pasillo prohibido de tercer piso o que hayan nombrado a "Harry Potter" en la clasificación. En síntesis hizo una introducción de todas las personas que había conocido y especialmente quienes estaban en su misma casa.

Por otro lado con Nicolás fue mucho mas objetivo y resumido, dándole los detalles del discurso de Dumbledore, lo fundamental de la clasificación, una disculpa por su escoba y también agregó que aceptaba perfectamente su castigo que admitía haber sido bastante estúpido en su idea ¿es que acaso pensó que podría volar a escondidas en las noches o que los profesores confundirían una Nimbus con las escobas del colegio? Por supuesto le dijo que clasifico para Slytherin –aunque ninguno de sus padres tenía una casa en preferencia –y que se reencontró con Draco Malfoy.

Él no tenia absolutamente nada de sueño después de terminar y guardar las cartas para dárselas a Reafan en el desayuno. Al final tomo un libro de historia que no aparecía en la lista de Hogwarts, él estaba mucho mas adelantado que eso, y leyó con las cortinas cerradas bajo un hechizo de luz hasta que sintió los ojos lo suficientemente cansados para dormir sin dar demasiadas vueltas.

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó por una extraña sensación al costado de su cara, cuando quiso quitársela fue mordido y eso le separó lo suficiente del mundo de los sueño para notar que Reafan estaba intentado despertarlo. Cuando abrió las cortinas notó que solo Crabbe y Malfoy estaban en la habitación.

—Quedan veinte minutos para tomar desayuno. —dijo Draco y Harry se incorporo rápidamente y corrió a al ducha.

Él se bañó sorprendentemente rápido teniendo en cuenta que debía ocuparse de su cabello y salió encontrado el cuarto vacio así que se deshizo de la toalla y se vistió apresuradamente. Él llegó al comedor con el tiempo suficiente para tomar dos tostadas –y una era para el cuervo –y apenas evitar atragantarse con una taza de café.

—¿Se te pegó al almohada Le Blanc? —preguntó Zabini mientras se levantaba junto con los demás para ir a sus clases.

—Diferencias de horario. — se excusó Harry, él estaba adquiriendo una animosidad especial hacia el chico moreno que le recordaba vagamente a Aarón. —¿Qué tenemos ahora? — dijo siguiendo a sus compañeros fuera del gran salón.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que había olvidado tomar una de las hojas con los horarios antes de salir de la sala común. Sospechaba que ya no iban a estar allí para el almuerzo. Se estaba preguntado a quién podía pedirle prestado una para copiarla.

—Herbología. — dijo con disgusto Draco. —Es algo completamente inútil y asqueroso. — agregó y Harry estaba bastante molesto, su madre le había incúlcalo el amor por la plantas y esa disciplina.

—Draco, tu solamente odias tocar tierra. — masculló secamente Zabini.

—¡Exactamente! — el rubio ni siquiera se había inmutado por el comentario de Blaise. —¿Para que tenemos que "cuidar plantas" si solo necesitaremos el conocimiento teórico de ellas.

—Bueno, muchas pociones necesitan que las hierbas estén cosechadas de cierta forma, no podrás entenderlo completamente si no tienes idea de la parte práctica de la herbolgía. — dijo Harry, ganándose una mirada molesta de Draco por contradecirlo. Él solo se hincó de hombros y siguió su camino hacia los invernaderos.

Estaban caminando en grupo cuando se les unieron los Hufflepuffs de primer año, ninguna de las dos casas parecía querer mezclarse y cuando entraron al invernadero hubo una clara delimitación entre _su_ territorio y el de los tejones. Por otro lado la clase fue sin contratiempos por la serpientes se limitaban a seguir las instrucciones para acabar rápido, aunque alguno de ellos con especial renuencia de ensuciarse las manos, mientras que los tejones parecían alegres de tener clases con su jefe de casa.

Harry junto a los demás chicos quedaron especialmente consternados cuando la mujer le dio un beso en la cabeza a Hanna Abbott cuando la chica presento un girasol dorado perfectamente trasplantado de maseta. Las niñas de Slytherin solo vieron la escena con indiferencia y superioridad. Harry casi tuvo una apoplejía cuando se imagino a Snape haciendo lo mismo.

La siguiente clase fue encantamientos y la mayoría de su casa tenia dominado el tema, excepto algunos como Crabbe y Goyle, aunque era de esperarse, la mayoría ya había tomado clases por lo menos teóricas de esos temas y se habían criado en un ambienta altamente mágico, por otro lado algunos Ravenclaw estaban teniendo problemas y haciendo un millón de preguntas cada dos palabras de Flitwick. Incluso Harry estaba comenzado a exasperarse, por lo que dejo su tarea de lado, aparentemente no iban avanzar más por esa clase y le dio su última rana de chocolate a Goyle a cambio de su horario. El chico ni se preocupo de quedarse en la deriva sin la hoja y se comió instantáneamente la rana.

La hora del almuerzo le siguió a eso mientras la mayoría comía y comentaba lo desastroso que incluso los Ravenclaw eran, Harry se limito a alimentar al cuervo y luego enviarlo con las dos cartas hechizadas para evitar que pesen, aun así Reafan se fue volando y graznando molesto.

—¿Por qué no te compraste una lechuza? — preguntó Millicent Bulstrode, aquella chica incluso mas alta que Crabbe.

—Esa era la idea. — dijo Harry, él había aprendido rápidamente el nombre de la chica mientras Sprout tomaba asistencia ya que resaltaba entre todos los primeros años. —Pero me encontré con Reafan y sentía que debía comprarlo. — ni siquiera él estaba muy convencido de lo que decía, así que cuando la chica le miró confundida Harry desvió él tema. — ¿Trajiste un familiar?

—Si, hace dos años tengo un gato. — comentó y Harry se guardo la mueca que quisieron hacer sus labios, no le caían bien esos animales soberbios, pero ya no podía decir nada porque su cuervo no era mucho mejor. —Se quiere comer la rata de Weasly. — agregó con una sonrisa para nada inocente.

—Diak, Millicent ¿dejas que coma basura? — añadió Pansy con su voz nasal sonando un mas pronunciada. —Aunque se supone que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueño, así que no me sorprendería. — finalizó y Harry estaba seguro que él nunca se llevaría muy bien con Parkinson, ¿Qué necesidad había de entrometerse en la conversación?

—Tiene razón, querida. —dijo la chica robusta con malicia en su sonrisa. —Ahora entiendo porque te compraron un sapo.

Harry no evitó reírse bajo la mirada molesta de Pansy y los ojos entrecerrados con superioridad e Millicent, ellas sin duda eran especímenes completamente diferentes de Slytherin, incluso de mujeres. Pansy el recordaba a una víbora maliciosa y siempre sedienta de maldad, por otro lado Millicent siempre era directa –demasiado directa –y era de esas serpientes que no tenían veneno pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes para estrangular a cualquiera de sus presas y luego comérselas enteras. Harry supuso que muy pronto aprenderían a no meterse con ella a pesar de no ser el prototipo de heredera purasangre que esperaba ser una esposa refinada y dama de sociedad.

Pansy no volvió hablarles por el resto de la comida pero estaba seguro que había compartido con Daphne varios comentarios escariosos sobre ellos, Harry estaba seguro que ahora entraba en la lista negra de ambas chicas y tendría que estar atento, no había nada peor que la venganza de una mujer, Nicolás, Maxwell y Aarón se lo habían dicho.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca, ellos tendría el próximo periodo libre ya que por la noche, luego de la cena tendría astrología, y quería terminar su tarea ese mismo día, no era como si los ensayos encomendados fueran particularmente difíciles. Él no encontró ninguna mesa vacía aunque ninguna estaba llena, así que eligió una cerca de los estantes donde solo un alumno más estaba concentrado escribiendo. Harry solo le echo una mirada sin mucha importancia a su compañera de banco, la Gryffindor de cabello espeso y se sentó del lado opuesto.

Había pasado casi una hora en la que ambos solo estaban concentrados en sus deberes cuando la chica pareció notarlo y Harry podía sentir que su miraba no dejaba de escrutarle. Al final se rindió de ignorarlo y levantó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

—Creía que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se sentaban juntos. — dijo la chica mirándolo con exuberante curiosidad.

—En la mayoría de los casos no. — concordó Harry, dejando su ensayo de encantamientos a un lado, había sido mucho más fácil terminar con la tarea de Sprout en la que solo había que resumir las propiedades del Girasol Dorado.

—¿Entonces por qué estas sentado aquí?

—Los Slytherin evitan a los Gryffindor porque son molestos. — contestó Harry sospechando que esa chica era una muggleborn, los demás alumnos simplemente aceptaban el hecho que Slytherin antagonizaba a los leones y detestaban a los tejones.

—No es cierto. — contradijo frunciendo el entre cejo y Harry sonrió de lado, él había querido que dijera eso.

—¿Entonces porque estas sentada sola si hay ahí una chicas Gryffindors? — preguntó señalando con un gesto a unas niñas cotilleando y mirando chicos mayores a dos mesas de ahí.

—No todos son así. — argumento y Harry le dio una mirada plana.

—Si, supongo que los de séptimo año deben ser un poco más maduros. — dijo con indiferencia.

—Claro. — agregó la Gryffindor con sarcasmo. — Y lo Slytherin son tan maduros, todos deberían ser igual de malcriados que Malfoy. — bastante impresionado del ataque de la chica Harry le sonrió sorprendiéndola, a pesar de eso tenia que defender su casa.

—Yo no hablaría de teniendo a Weasly en tu casa, si le sigue la contra a Draco él no puede ser mucho mejor. — al final la chica entrecerró los ojos, probablemente pensado en una devolución. —En fin, eres bastante decente para ser un Gryffindor. Adiós. —dijo guardando sus cosas y incorporándose para irse, solo escuchó un "hmm" de la chica.

Él estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, sopesando la posibilidad de practicar con le violín mientras esperaba la hora de la cena, no es como si tuviera mucho mas por hacer y además no tenían ganas de hablar con alguno de sus compañeros en particular, la mayoría de los Slytherin parecía bastante independiente, incluso algunos primeros años como él, Nott y Zabini.

Y hablando de Blaise, el chico lo interceptó antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta, empezando a caminar a su lado como si nada.

—Sabes, no es muy recomendable hablar demasiado con los Gryffindor, menos un _muggleborn_. — dijo con su particular tono de monotonía.

—No sabía que ahora te encargabas de advertencias, Zabini. — contestó sin mirarle.

—Solo es un consejo, Le Blanc. — dijo el chico con insulsa amabilidad.

—Gracias, pero no necesito tus consejos para elegir mis mascotas. — devolvió Harry con una sonrisa lacónica, Blaise le miró entrecerrando los ojos un momento antes de devolver el gesto y seguir con su camino.

A pesar de su poca concordancia ambos siguieron su camino juntos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, _frente unido_ decía la filosofía Slytherin y aunque no se llevaban bien al final de la escalera estaba infestado de Gryffindors y tenían una imagen que mantener. Ellos salieron de entre leones sin mas que comentarios insidiosos que Harry considero poco imaginativos ¿enserio creía que "serpiente viscosa" era insultante?

Al final llegaron a las mazmorras sin contratiempos, porque cuando Blaise lanzo un hechizo de pellizco a un chico de segundo año por un comentario a su madre, Filch estaba a la vuelta del corredor y los leones se dispersaron disimulando, incluso ellos eran los suficientemente inteligentes para mantenerse como alumnos modelos bajo los ojos del conserje. Harry no había escuchado lo que el chico de segundo año había mascullado, pero él sabía que también hechizaría cualquiera que insultara a su madre.

Faltaba aun una hora para la cena y Harry aprovecho encontrar la habitación vacía y se encerró entre las cortinas de su cama bajo un hechizo de luz y silencio con su violín en las manos. Al final se dio cuenta que estaba llegando tarde cuando Reafan se coló entre las cortinas y graznó severamente recordándole a Harry la hora. Él se gano una mirada de los cuatro prefectos cuando llegó al gran salón y se sentó al final de la mesa donde la mayoría de los primeros años estaban, junto a Theodore Nott.

Ahora entendía porque no lo había visto la noche anterior, estaba sentado a un lado de Millicent y era completamente eclipsado por la chica.

—Así que tocas el violín. —dijo Nott mientras Harry se serbia, debía agradecer tener tiempo aun para comer y luego llegar a tiempo a astrología.

—Si. —dijo sin prestar mucha atención, si quitaba sus ojos de su comida Reafan se robaría hasta el tenedor.

—Tocas bastante bien. —dijo con la voz suave que apenas se escuchaba en el salón. Harry pestañó extrañado y lo miró.

—¿Me escuchaste? — el chico asintió. —¿En qué momento…

—Estaba en la habitación incluso antes de que llegaras. — dijo sin darle importancia, ahora que lo recordaba las cortinas de su cama había estado parcialmente cubiertas. —Me dio curiosidad cuando sacaste el violín y deshice tu hechizo. —agregó mientras miraba atentamente como el cuervo se robaba el trozo de pello que Harry había estado llevándose a la boca, él ni siquiera lo notó, tratar de evitar un sonrojo era mas importante que reprender al cuervo. —Hubiera preferido usar la información como chantaje, pero fue una pieza bien iinterpretada.

Ambos chicos solo se miraron hasta que Theodore volvió su atención al plato dejando de nuevo a Harry bastante extrañado por el chico que un no podía entender. Él podía decir que Draco era vanidoso y egocéntrico, que Blaise le gustaba soltar comentarios insidiosos y molestar a las personas por algún tipo de superioridad, pero Harry no entendía que tipo de persona era Theodore Nott.

No le dio demasiada importancia y siguió con su comida.

Astrología fue decente solo por el hecho que él amaba mirar las estrellas, la profesora Sinistra no estaba para nada interesada en profundizar el tema, solo le había mostrado dos constelaciones –virgo que estaba en dominante para esa fecha y tauro por ser el signo lunar regimiente para ese día. Ella solo les explico que cada persona si bien tenía un signo solar, estaba el ascendiente y el signo lunar que complementaba el candelario estelar y la personalidad de esa persona, aunque dejo la mayor parte de los detalles como tarea.

El grupo de Slytherin estaba volviendo por las escaleras hasta las mazmorras, la mayoría quejándose del largo trecho que tenían desde la torre de astrología hasta su sala común. Harry estaba entretenido mirando los cuadros, asombrado de la cantidad e ellos que había en todo el castillo, no recordaba cuantos había en total a pesar de haberlo leído en _Hogwarts, una historia_ aunque tampoco era como si él fuese un Ravenclaw para aprenderse esos detalles.

Harry estaba bastante sorprendido de encontrar a la _Condesa Sangrienta_, Erzsébet Báthory, aquella mujer que se bañaba en la sangre de sus sirvientas para mantenerse joven y hermosa, y se quedo atrás del grupo. La mujer sentada regiamente no le dio ni siquiera una mirada de reconocimiento y Harry estaba por seguir su camino cuando sintió una extra corriente surcarle la columna sumándole la sensación de ser observado. Él miró a un lado buscando cualquier cosa y tuvo suerte de notar la silueta de un gato mirándole desde un cruce de pasillos.

El animal sin duda parecía tener una inteligencia especial porque estaba estáticamente sentado y con los ojos clavados en él. Era blanco y gris oscuro, peludo y desaliñado con ojos grises y fríos. Parecía sin duda macabro, en un visto y no visto el felino desapareció y Harry ni siquiera recordaba haber pestañado para perderlo de vista de esa forma.

Recordó como mover sus piernas y alcanzó a zancadas el grupo de Slytherins sintiéndose un poco agitado y desconcertado, él muy bien podía detestar los gatos pero estaba lejos de temerles y estaba seguro que eso había sentido cuando miró al felino de ojos grises e insondables.

—¿Viste al Barón Sangriento, Le Blanc? —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Millicent.

—Peor, a un gato siniestro. — masculló haciendo reír a la chica que no lo tomó enserio.

—Seguramente es la Sra. Norris, el gato de Filch.

—Me dijeron que la señora Norris es un demonio encarnado y sellado en un gato. — añadió con voz lúgubre Malfoy. — Y que Filch es en realidad su sirviente.

—Creo que es más creíble la versión sobre un animago maldito. — dijo Blaise, mientras tanto Harry escuchaba preguntados porque ese gato se había sentido tan extraño, la próxima vez tendría que prestar atención a la magia que destilaba, aunque no estaba seguro de querer acercarse una próxima vez.

Esa noche Harry tuvo sueños extraños y sin forma que le dejaron una extraña desazón en el pecho cuando se levanto a la mañana siguiente junto con sus compañeros de cuarto. Él no tenia idea de cuales habían sido sus sueños, pero cuando Reafan descubrió su cara de debajo de sus alas, los ojos negros del cuervo le trajo un vago recuerdo de plumas cayendo sobre nieve.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Trato de actualizar los martes, pero esta semana fue terriblemente pesada en la universidad, rendí un libre y entre tres trabajos prácticos…. Uffff, y aun la racha no termina así que estaré un poco atrasada desde ahora.

Gracias por sus hermosos review, siempre me hacen feliz ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo ocho•_

Harry miró su horario mientras desayunaba para descubrir que tenían trasfiguración, luego pociones y el último bloque defensa. Él ni siquiera sabía quien era su maestro de defensa y por instinto miró a la mesa de profesores, reconoció a la mayoría pero de aquellos ningún era maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y de los demás ninguno parecía serlo, supuso que por la tarde se enteraría.

Mientras tanto escuchó vagamente como Draco despotricaba por el hecho de tener pociones con Gryffindors y aunque era bastante aburrido su monologo centrado en Weasly, era eso o escuchar a Daphne y Pansy hablar sobre los jugadores de Quidditch de su casa. Al parecer chicos y chicas tenían diferentes razones para mirar el deporte.

Él estaba considerando llegar a transfiguración temprano pero un búho imperial voló hasta su cabeza llevando dos cartas de sus padres. Glory amedrentó con la mirada al cuervo que alzo el pico muy digno sobre el hombro de Harry y el chico le dio algo de su desayuno y luego el búho alzó vuelo yéndose tan regio como había llegado.

Había sido un espectáculo muy diferente al búho que se estrelló en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry ignoró ese hecho a favor de leer las cartas de sus padres, estaba bastante emocionado de recibirlas. Su madre le contó algunas nimiedades además de que Ebby estaba extrañándolo miserablemente y que llamara en algún momento a la elfina si tenía tiempo, si lo hacia consideraría reducir su castigo. Harry estaba bastante impresionado de su madre, Ebby debía estar inaguantable para que ella sugiriera eso… o Nicolás había interceptado la carta y lo había añadido.

Por otro lado su padre le decía que mantuviera los ojos abiertos entre los Slytherins, muchos de sus compañeros tenían padres con lealtades dudosas en el mejor de los casos y aunque su identidad estaba segura nunca se podía ser lo suficientemente precavido. Por otro lado le explicó que había más posibilidades que "Harry Potter" estuviera en la lista de alumnos por una maniobra de Dumbledore que por una interpretación errónea de la pluma encantada de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Nicolás le dio una nueva advertencia sobre el director sabiendo que estando entre serpientes tendría un ojo, azul y chispeante, sobre él. Y sobre el pasillo solo le aconsejo mantenerse lejos, creía que Albus estaba en caza de algo y él debía mantenerse lejos de las trampas del viejo si no quería llamar la atención.

Harry guardo entre sus pergaminos las cartas para contestarlas en algún momento, despreocupado ya que nadie mas que él podía leerlas gracias a la pluma encantada, y se incorporó siendo de los últimos de primer año en abandonar la mesa apenas con tiempo justo de llegar al aula de trasfiguración y sentarse junto a Theodore casi en los últimos asientos. Ellos de nuevo tenían clases con los Ravenclaw y Harry solo miró aburrido el intercambio de preguntas que tenía la profesora con los alumnos, al final les encomendó trasfigurar un fosforo en una alfiler y Harry se preguntó exasperado porque Maxwell se había encargado de enseñarle todo esto si ahora iba a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Él simplemente lo hizo y sacó un pergamino para completar su ensayo de astrología, él no iba a pasar el tiempo de forma tan poco productiva como Crabbe y Goyle que comían a escondidas –enserio, esos chicos tenían mas estómagos que una vaca. Iba empezar a traer material de lectura alternativo a sus clases si las cosas seguían siendo tan monótonas.

Probablemente era de esperarse que al crecer con dos entidades académicas este aburrido en la escuela, porque a pesar de que sus compañeros de casa eran todos procedente de familias mágicas, estaban teniendo problemas con la trasfiguración.

Al final de la hora McGonagall le felicito por su trabajo y ganó cinco puntos para Slytherin, eso sin duda mejor su humor, el era una serpiente después de todo, tenía que sacar provecho de su ventaja y estaba seguro que si aumentaba sus puntos ganados en el marco de anuncios mejoraría su jerarquía en Slytherin, aunque esto no era como Ravenclaw, simplemente por ser listo no eras el mejor, debía ganarse el respeto de por lo menos Draco y Blaise.

Eso iba hacer complicado, Blaise pasaba sobre cualquier cosa cuando quería y Draco se consideraba el príncipe del mundo.

Ellos estaban en camino a las mazmorras cuando escucharon el alboroto poco común y poco después se encontraron el grupo de primer año de Gryffindor fuera del aula esperando a que esta abriera y exactamente cuando el reloj dio las diez en punto las puertas se abrieron. Para Harry fue particularmente gracioso como los ojos de Longbottom casi salieron de sus orbitas y su cara quedó sumamente pálida al ver los frascos llenos de extraños especímenes trozados y decorando lúgubremente el lugar.

Todos los Gryffindors comenzaron a cotillear ni bien estuvieron sentados, era sabido que Snape tenía reputación de dejarlos en números negativos cada vez que Gryffindor estaba por primera vez en sus mazmorras. Por otro lado, algunos Slytherins parecían no poder aguantar la expectación de ver el especulo.

Harry estaba impresionado por algunos ingredientes exhibidos en los altos de los estantes cuando sintió movimiento a su lado, cuando se giró necesito todo su auto control para evitar abrir la boca y boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

¡Que hacia la Gryffindor a sentada a su lado! ¡¿Es que era suicida?!

Harry se las arreglo para respirar profundamente y controlar su reacción inicial. La chica le miró curiosa y él manteniéndose lo mas estoico posible le correspondió.

—Sabes, una cosa es sentarse con un Gryffindor en la biblioteca, otra es en el aula de pociones. —dijo tratando de no sonar molesto, no era culpa de ella ser Gryffindor y tener menos perspicacia que un caracol.

—Hm, necesitas la autorización de los demás Slytherin para sentarte con alguien fuera de su casa. — Harry quiso medio gritar _¡Si!_, pero solo bajo los parpados dándole una mirada plana.

—No, pero si quieres volver tu vida un infierno no involucres a alguien más. Aunque no se le puede pedir consideración a un Gryffindor. — masculló el chico, él ni siquiera entendía que hacia ella _ahí_ cuando había espacio libre en la sección Gryffindor del salón.

La chica le miró confundida y dolida en partes iguales y Harry quiso gemir de frustración, él no quería lastimarla, era por esto que Gryffindor y Slytherin no se mesclaban, simplemente hablaban lenguajes diferentes. Al final ambos quedaron incómodamente sentados bajo la mirada incrédula del resto de los alumnos. Draco le miraba como si tuviera un hipogrifo sobre la cabeza, una mueca para nada aceptable siendo un Malfoy, Blaise frunció el entrecejo y Theodore probablemente estaba tapando una sonrisa incontenible detrás del libro de pociones.

Millicent estaba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada, como si tratara de comprender un fenómeno paranormal y Pansy junto con Daphne que destilaban molestia e indignación.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en ver a los Gryffindor, con escuchar el jadeado de uno de ellos estaba seguro que sus expresiones era diez veces peor.

Nadie pudo decir mucho al respecto, cuando estaba comenzado a salir del shock entró Severus Snape con su ráfaga de túnicas negras y ominosa presencia. Se giró con las manos en la espalda y paso una mirada desdeñosa sobre todos ellos.

El discurso que le siguió tampoco fue una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, Harry podía ver que el hombre amaba el arte de las pociones, había una emoción resonante en sus palabras, incluso uno se sentiría seducido por aprender si el profesor inmediatamente después no desestimara a todos ellos como alcornoques y siguiera con una ronda de preguntas que te hacían sentir menos que una pulga bajo la sombra de un zapato.

Y el estaba en Slytherin, el lado "bueno" del profesor… era un poco lastimoso ver a los Gryffindors.

Vagamente se pregunto cuantos Hufflepuffs había hecho llorar en su carrera.

Mientras tanto, Snape había reducido a Weasly a una masa roja de furia y vergüenza, la niña a su lado meneaba la mano buscando responder alguna de sus preguntas y Malfoy miraba exuberante de alegría todo el espectáculo. Luego de conseguir apenas un balbuceo de Longbottom, cuya respuesta resulto ser correcta, el profesor miró hacia la chica con la mano alzada que quedó inmóvil bajo las obsidianas penetrantes.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónico y luparia? — dijo en ese susurro que llegaba a todos los oídos. La chica abrió la boca llegando a la respuesta y Snape agregó: — Le Blanc.

Harry miró indescifrablemente al profesor, preguntándose cómo sádicos como él terminaban dando clases entre niños. La niña parecía caer desahuciada aunque sus ojos brillaban de esa forma tan Gryffindor prometiendo una revancha. A su vez Snape enarcó élegamente una ceja que no era una mera advertencia que apresurara su respuesta.

—Ninguna, señor. — dijo sin emoción, si dejaba destilar algo en su voz probablemente sería contraproducente.

—Cinco puntos para Slytherin. — y a eso le siguieron algunas preguntas más a otros, especialmente a Draco Malfoy y él –para su sorpresa –y se hicieron con unos buenos treinta puntos, con los que Harry sintió completamente asqueado.

El podía ser una serpiente, estaba bastante orgulloso de su filosofía, pero tal despotismo era insultante. Lamentablemente él solo era un alumno insignificante en ese momento, ir contra el sistema de su propio jefe de casa sería mil veces más estúpido que el impulsó de la chica Gryffindor de sentarse junto a él.

En esa clase se limitaron a tomar notas y al final preparar una poción de forúnculos, que tanto él como su compañera elaboraron en un santiamén. Harry exasperado de ni siquiera conocer su nombre miró a la chica que leía rápidamente las notas del libro, probablemente verificando que la poción se viese como debía.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no nos hemos presentado. — dijo en voz baja Harry. — Lo hago, Lawrence Le Blanc. — la chica le miró demasiado intensamente durante un segundo antes de asentir.

—Hermione Granger. —correspondió la Gryffindor.

—Que te sea leve. — masculló cuando se levantó y siguió al resto de su casa después de la despedida de Snape, preguntándose en que momento las serpientes comenzarían a pedir explicaciones.

Todos estaban en sepulcral silencio mientras iban al comedor y aunque comieron en un ambiente poco incomodo Harry sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba explotara y sabía sería en cuanto estuviera en la protección de su sala común. Mientras tanto Harry se preguntaba cual era la mejor manera de manejar la situación, él había confraternizado con el enemigo, o esa era la interpretación general.

Él pensaba que era una situación ridícula, pero aun así sabía que no podía ir con ese argumento contra sus compañeros, no amenos que quisiera ser una paria y él ya lo había sido, no iba a pasar por eso una vez más. En su lugar tenía que demostrar que Hermione era bastante decente sin sonar como un _pro-muggle_. También podía hacerlo más fácil y simplemente decir que la chica se le había pegado y era una acosadora, pero no se sentía bien ni siquiera pensando algo así. Maldita su moralidad.

Al final él paneas comió, y cuando todos habían acabado Malfoy dijo que era mejor ir a los dormitorios ya que tenían un modulo libre hasta defensa contra las artes oscuras. Bien, esa era la _indirecta_ para la reunión interna.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se separaron de las chicas y Harry solo se limitó a seguir dándose el lujo de caminar dignamente junto Blaise y Theodore hasta su dormitorio, por lo menos ellos no involucrarían a los años superiores o incluso a las chicas, que habían hecho varios comentarios despectivos por "la peste de los leones".

De alguna forma cada uno inconscientemente se sentó sobre el baúl a los pies de la cama y realmente parecía que estaba siendo juzgado por algún tipo de tribunal, estando rodeado por Zabini y Nott, frente a él Draco con los brazos cruzados y flaqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Entonces...?—dijo el rubio amedrentándolo con sus ojos grises.

—Básicamente tenemos una Gryffindor que no conoce su lugar. — dijo para su sorpresa Blaise.

—¿Ella es una sangre sucia? — preguntó Draco mirándolos ambos ahora.

—Probablemente, no se su nombre. — mintió Harry, aunque no por mucho.

—Pero ustedes ya se habían visto antes.

—En la biblioteca, uno simplemente toma la primera mesa decente que encuentra.

—¿Decente con una Gryffindor ahí? — alzó una ceja Draco y Harry se hincó de hombros.

—Por como estaba inmersa en un libro pensé que era una Ravenclaw. — contestó y Zabini asintió en concordancia.

—Ella realmente parece una Ravenclaw antes que cualquier otra cosa. — Harry se preguntó porque Zabini estaba ayudándole, aunque lo agradeció, junto con el hecho que Draco parecía ni siquiera notarlo.

—La he visto. — masculló Draco pensativo. —Si no es una sangre sucia seria bastante aceptable, aunque es igual de exasperante que un Ravenclaw.

—No creo que importe demasiado. — añadió como si nada Harry, mirando las ventanas que daban al fondo del lago, él recién lo había notado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó esta vez Blaise, Draco estaba muy ocupado haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno, además de poder conseguir información de Gryffindor de primera mano si conseguimos la confianza de la chica, ya había estado pensando en algo.

—¿En qué? — dijo Draco, parecía bastante contento con la idea de un espía.

—Es obvio que en algún momento alguno de nosotros tendrá el poder de la casa de Slytherin, es inevitable. — dijo Harry algo ensimismado, su cerebro tratando de trabajar a toda marcha para sonar persuasivo. Era una apuesta arriesgada pero tentadora. — Podríamos lograrlo más rápido si tuviéramos a favor al resto de la escuela. — hubo silencio después de eso.

Malfoy le miraba con un destello de incredulidad detrás de sus ojos y facciones impertérritas. Blaise parecía considerarlo verdaderamente, o tal vez se estaba preguntado que tan mal de la cabeza Harry estaba. Theodore parecía interesado al fin en la reunión, anteriormente se había dedicado apenas a mirar a sus compañeros. Por otro lado Crabbe y Goyle estaban simplemente en silencio y Harry no se sorprendería si ni siquiera sabían que estaban tratando desde el principio.

Se preguntó si ellos no siguieran a Draco ¿en qué casa estarían?

—Estas hablando sobre cambiar Slytherin a favor de las otras cosas. — masculló Draco al fin.

—No. Simplemente creo que subiéremos en la jerarquía si tenemos a favor algunos selectos alumnos fuera de Slytherin, estoy casi seguro que incluso muchos de los mayores lo hacen. Slytherin simplemente no puede aislarse del resto de las casas y antagonizarse por siempre. Además no todas las familias importantes están en Slytherin y las alianzas entre más profundas mejor.

—Entiendo el punto. — dijo Malfoy a la vez que Blaise asintió en concordancia. —¿Pero cómo entra Granger en todo esto si es una sangre sucia? — Harry se contuvo de hacer una mueca, su madre biología también lo había sido y era bastante molesto escuchar repetidamente el insultó despectivo y sin argumento de los puristas.

—Podríamos sacar un buen provecho si lo manejamos adecuadamente, primero ganándonos un visto bueno de familias como los Abbott, Chan, Smith, en síntesis, aquellos que están a favor de políticas _pro-muggle_, no necesitamos cambiar excesivamente nuestra imagen, pero tenemos que suavizar las cosas. Prefiero adoptar un muggleborn decente que estrechar mi mano con Ron Weasly.

—Estoy a favor. —dijo Blaise, y Harry ahora estaba seguro que detrás de ese apoyo había algo personal, por supuesto que lo había, estábamos hablando de Slytherins. — El problema es como empezamos, ¿Cómo nos acercamos a Abbott sin que grite? — dijo con una media sonrisa maliciosa y Harry miró pensativamente las ventanas.

—Tenemos que encontrar algo que les interese, es lo fundamental en una alianza. — dijo Theodore sorprendiendo a todos.

—Algo que los motive. —añadió Harry sonriendo un poco, ahora el camino estaba mas claro y lo que había empezado como una táctica de preservación había resultado muy fructífero.

Por lo menos por ahora.

—Y si hacemos una convocatoria secreta y anónima. — dijo Draco bastante excitado. —Mi padre una vez me dijo que cuando las personas mantiene su identidad cubierta pueden ser más directas entre desconocidos, es un tipo de fenómeno social. — hizo una gesto vago con su mano desterrando el asunto teórico. — Ellos no sabrán quienes los llamaron o con quienes se reúnen.

—Si es así necesitaremos algo para escondernos. — añadió Blaise. —Probablemente capas y mascaras.

—Pero primero deben estar lo suficientemente atraídos para venir. — dijo Harry, sospechando que estos niños tenían una importante influencia de los Mortifagos, algo que prefería ignorar por ahora.

No es como si fuera de extrañarse, el único cuya familia se salvo de los juicios después de la caída de Voldemort había sido la Zabini y ellos de por si tenían una historia turbia, especialmente con las mujeres de la familia. Aun así Harry estaba bastante contentó con las capas y mascaras, tenía que pensar de donde las conseguirían, pero sonaba muy bien y llamaría la atención de varios, aunque debían tener cuidado de no caer en un paralelismo con los seguidores de Voldemort.

—¿Qué tal dejar pistas sobre una sociedad secreta antes de convocar a los estudiantes? — dijo Nott, ya completamente integrado al circulo.

—Suena bien, promoviendo la evolución educacional. Eso suena bastante versátil y la mayoría se interesaría. — en este ocasión fue Harry quien opinó.

—Bien, tenemos que organizarnos para empezar. — dijo Malfoy dándoles a todos una mirada seria, parecía el tipo de persona que cuando se decidía por algo lo conseguía. Bueno, algo así era el lema Malfoy después de todo. —Blaise se encargara de buscar candidatos para la convocatoria.

—Sera mejor que nos centremos en los primeros años. — todos asintieron al comentario de Zabini. —Los mayores querrán tomar las cosas en sus manos y robarnos la idea.

—Le Blanc, ¿crees que puedes prepara una historia para la "sociedad secreta"? — Harry sonrió ante la expectativa, crear una sociedad secreta parecía una tarea perfecta para él.

—Claro, vamos a necesitar un buen discursos para atraerlos, algo que les haga correr el riesgo incluso a los puritanos de Hufflepuffs.

—Me puedo encargar de eso. — dijo Theodore, a pesar de la poca emoción en su voz sus ojos brillaban.

—Me encargare de los hechizos para mantenernos seguros, si alguna prueba cae en manos de los profesores, incluso Snape, estamos jodidos. — todos asintieron a Draco.

—Nos ocuparemos de lo demás una vez esto tenga mejor estructura. —dijo Harry, sabía que no faltaba mucho para su clase de Defensa. —¿Qué tal dos semanas hasta discutirlo de nuevo? — sus compañeros los consideraron y afirmaron.

—Entonces nos mantendremos al margen por ahora, es mejor no llamar la atención. Veremos qué hacer con la Gryffindor mas tarde. —dijo Zabini, tomando sus útiles.

Harry le dio una mirada curiosa al chico moreno, sabía que ahora no llegaría al quid de la cuestión y además estaba en deuda con Blaise, pero en algún momento se prometió que sabría porque el chico decidió ayudarlo ¿quería tenerlo de su lado o era un asunto completamente diferente? Harry por ahora no entendía en lo mas mínimo la maniobra de Blaise, pero el asentimiento que le dio el chico parecía decir que había hecho bien en seguirle el juego y demás proponer su alianza que terminó evolucionando a una próxima sociedad secreta.

Harry estaba ansioso de empezar, esperaba ser el precursor de algo importante y no solo de desvaríos de niños de once años.

Ellos llegaron al aula de Defensa y al entrar junto a los Hufflepuffs, notaron que todas las ventanas estaba completamente cerradas y apenas había luz por los candelabros. Sin duda se veía lúgubre, y probablemente fue esa sensación la que provocó la expectativa creciente no solo en Harry, sino en la mayoría de los chicos de Slytherin que estaban sopesando la posibilidad de que el profesor enseñe mas que _defesa contras las artes oscuras_ y aunque sea les de algunos detalles sobre los perfiles mas enigmáticos de la magia.

Lamentablemente cuando vieron a Quirrell, el hombre desgarbado con un turbante ridículo en la cabeza y manos temblorosas, sus esperanzas cayeron en picada. Al final la clase fue pura cháchara que mezclaba como evitar criaturas mágicas peligrosas y lo útiles que eran los hechizos más simples frente a un adversario.

Harry en ese momento estaba seguro que varios alumnos se unirían a su _Sociedad Secreta_ solo para deshacerse de los profesores incompetentes.

Y el pobre chico aun ni siquiera había conocido al Binns. Fue el día siguiente en su primera ahora para empeorar las cosas que llegó al aula de historia, sin mucha energía ya que la noche anterior se había desvelado culpa de su excitada imaginación que no dejaba de dar ideas sobre su nuevo proyecto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Un minuto después, mientras el aula era un lio, ya que, aunque Slytherin y Ravenclaw eran las casas más tranquilas ellos seguían siendo niño de once años, Binns apareció atravesando el pizarrón dejando a todos en silencio un momento para mirar al fantasma que inmediatamente empezó un discurso sobre la guerra de los duendes.

El fantasma ignoró todas las manos a favor de seguir con su soliloquio y luego de media hora Harry se rindió y simplemente dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y tuvo dos horas de sueño adicional. Fue Crabbe quien le dio un _toquecito_ en el hombro que casi lo tumbo de la silla para despertarlo. Pudo ver que todos habían estado igual que él ya que incluso Malfoy bostezo.

A eso le siguió Herboligía, donde Harry pudo notar que Blaise estudiaba minuciosamente a Abbott y Smith, la chica era sin duda una persona dulce y amable, Harry consideraba que era de esas mujeres que serian muy buenas madres. Por otro lado Smith era desconcertante, el chico apenas parecía Hufflepuff, siempre era muy elocuente, veraz y pragmático. Era casi un desperdicio que estuviera con los tejones, aunque Harry creía que eso lo hacía más interesante.

Ellos seguían estudiando el Girasol Dorado, aun planta bastante ordinaria hasta que estaba bajo los rayos del sol y sus pétalos brillaban como si fueran oro. Harry disfrutó bastante la clase, podría ser un tema simple pero Sprout era una buena maestra a pesar de su arrebatos maternales, mientras mantuviera sus abrazos lejos de él no tendría problemas con la bruja. Sospechaba que compartía esa opinión con Smith ya que era el único de sus alumnos que se mantenía a por lo menos tres metros de la mujer en todo momento.

Después del almuerzo, donde Harry la paso bastante bien hablando con Draco sobre la Rue d'Auseil y sus diferencias con el callejón Diagon, los chicos tuvieron encantamientos, esta vez con Hufflepuff. Esa era probablemente la materia más complicada para Harry, él era bueno en transfiguración y pociones, ya que siempre había estado en contacto con esas doctrinas primero por ayudar a Nicolás y luego por sus estudios con Aarón y Leonore, pero encantamientos siempre era más complicado, le costaba dominar su magia para conseguir determinado efecto en las cosas.

A pesar de eso, hacer levitar una pluma era muy sencillo, era de los hechizos mas básicos así que no le costo conseguirlo.

Gracias a eso tenia 5 puntos mas para Slytherin, dejándolo en la cabeza de primer año con veinte puntos ganados en tres días. Él estaba muy conforme, y parecía que la competencia estaba empezando a avivarse ya que Draco y Blaise se dieron cuenta de su posición en le marco de anuncios mas tarde ese día, las chicas no habían estado ociosas.

Por otro lado, hasta ahora nadie había perdido puntos, Harry se estaba empezando a sentir curioso respecto a los _castigos_ que mencionaron los prefectos, aunque no iba a intentar algo solo para saciar su curiosidad.

Por la tarde Harry estaba contestando rápidamente a sus padres, solo para conformar a Perry y asegurarle a Nicolás que iba a tener cuidado. También decidió escribirle a Maxwell, los hechos del día anterior habían sido lo suficientemente trascendentes para escribir una carta interesante.

Él se había emocionado bastante, para cuando se dio cuenta Blaise le había preguntado si pensaba subir a cenar o estaba esperando que su cuervo decidiera picotearlo como siempre hacía para recordarle que debía comer. Harry ya estaba algo más acostumbrado a la poco amable personalidad de Blaise y dejó su carta que además de relatar su enfrentamiento con sus compañeros, comentaba algunas ideas para su sociedad secreta; la guardo en uno de los cajones del escritorio y siguió al chico moreno.

Habían seguido días muy tranquilos después de ese, pociones seguía siendo un infierno para los Gryffindor y ahora Granger se sentaba junto a Longbottom, el chico solo se encargaba de pasarle los ingredientes y buscarlos de vez en cuando y Hermione parecía a gusto con su ayudante.

Harry solía variar su compañero, a veces con Theodore cuando no estaba de humor para hablar –especialmente los jueves que era la primera clase del día –o con Draco cuando la noche anterior Blaise se había cansado de la vanidad del chico y había dicho algo particularmente hiriente, como que era mas molesto que Parkinson. Una vez se sentó con Millicent, pero ellos no congeniaban bien. La chica siempre quería terminar lo antes posible y eso le exasperaba porque tenía que cuidar que no metería las raíces enteras o revolviera tan rápido que desparramara la poción del caldero.

Historia seguía siendo casi una hora libre, a veces la usaba para darse unas horas extra de sueño y otras para leer material extra.

Las demás clases se había transformado en una competencia sobre puntos, él tenia la ventaja en trasfiguración, pero Zabini era el mejor en encantamientos y Draco el favorito de Snape, por lo tanto siempre le daba preguntas que responder.

Los fines de semana Harry se concentrada en leer material extra que había traído o conseguía de la biblioteca, tenia la intensión de por lo menos empezar a traducir el libro de alquimia que su padre la había regalado antes de terminar el año, pero siempre debía buscar referencias en otros libros y la sección alquímica de Hogwarts era insultantemente pobre.

Harry estaba buscando información sobre _el hijo de la luna_, una referencia que hacia el libro y un domingo mientras leía el libro que Aarón le había regalado lo encontró.

El libro era una recopilación sorprendente de místicas criaturas y sus historias mitológicas. Harry estaba leyendo sobre las Veelas y su parentesco con las Valkirias, cuando al terminar la sección encontró "Los Lobeznos, hijos de la luna".

Harry leyó ensimismado la historia de donde provenía la licantropía. Era una antigua leyenda india que se había expandido y ramificado en varias antiguas culturas. Algunos decían que era una maldición echada por una amante despechada a un hombre que había tenido seis perfectos hijos varones, y al séptimo su esposa murió dando a luz. Desahuciado por perder a su mujer había desterrado a su propia sangre, el hijo que inocente llevaba la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

La luna que siempre había querido un hijo lo adoptó, pero como no podía abandonar el cielo para cuidarlo le dio los dones que le salvaría de la intemperie y le ordeno a sus vasallos mas fieles, los lobos, que lo cuidaran.

Así nació el primer lobezno «_lobo pequeño_» que no era ni humano ni animal, y cuya mordida marcaba a sus desdientes, los primeros licántropos.

También decía que el último hijo varón de siete hijos varones podía ser un lobezno si se cumplía ciertos requisitos. Nadie sabía cuales exactamente eran ya que pocas veces se había dado el caso y menos aun se había estudiado a fondo, aunque si se aseguraba que debía nacer bajo la luna llena y morir la madre esa misma noche.

Harry volvió a su libro de alquimia y trató de releer ese párrafo y lo próximo que encontró familiar fue el dibujo de un Arlequín con un cetro en la mano derecha y a su alrededor gárgolas y estatuas siniestras, le recordaba vagamente al dije Abdul le dio para Navidad. Tendría que seguir con si investigación mas tarde ya que la hora de cenar llegaba.

Esa noche sería la reunión entre los compañeros de dormitorios de Harry y luego de la cena sin contratiempos los chicos llegaron a la sala común entre los primeros Slytherins en abandonar el gran salón. Emulando su primero reunión todos se sentaron en sus respetivos baúles y luego de un incomodo silencio ya que ninguno parecía seguro de cómo comenzar la reunión fue Blaise quien habló primero.

—He observado a varios alumnos interesantes, pero aun no se como nos acercaremos. —fue directo al punto y todos le dieron su atención. —Smith y Abbott son los más prominentes en Hufflepuff, pero ambos evitan como la peste a los Slytherins, Smith con soberbia y Abbott parece temerles. Susan Bones también es una posibilidad pero esta demasiado arraigada a las reglas, nos delataría de inmediato; y no estoy seguro sobre Dylan Zeller, es demasiado introvertido.

»Los siguientes son los Ravenclaw, Terry Boot es el mas listo y sorprendentemente el mas tolerable. Renata Runcorn nunca levantado la mano, lo que es bastante llamativo. Por ultimo Robert Goldstein, que ha expresado repetidamente su descontento con los profesores. Esos son los únicos que he podido estudiar hasta ahora. — termino Blaise y Harry estaba asombrado que conociera tantas personas y las haya podido estudiar ene se tiempo, el apenas recordaba el nombre de la mayoría de los Slytherins.

—Es normal, no tenemos muchas clases con los Gryffindor. — comentó Theodore. — Lo que pensé para atraer a los estudiantes es un discurso que promoviera la cooperación entre las casa a base de sus distintas características, así cada uno se sentirá importante. Aunque sinceramente no creo que función ahora.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Malfoy.

—La reunión sería un desastre en un santiamén. ¿De verdad creen que se quedarían tranquilos debatiendo? — Harry suspiró porque era algo que también había pensado, ellos aun eran demasiado inmaduros para hacer algo así.

—Tienes razón, pero creo que funcionaria si encontramos una motivación en común. He estado pensado en como atraerlos también a la sociedad secreta sin que lo delante a los profesores. — comenzó Harry y los demás asintieron para que continuara. — Se me ocurrió concentrarnos en problemas que los profesores no pueden o no están interesados en resolver.

—¿Cómo qué? — dijo Blaise.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué diablos Binns sigue dando clases si esta muerto? Es obvio que se dan cuenta que es un desastre pero no han hecho nada.

—¿Y cómo propones solucionarlo? — inquirió esta vez Draco.

—Podríamos exorcizarlo.

—Eso es ridículo, ¿cómo lo haríamos? ¡estamos en primer año Le Blanc!

—En Salhain. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa confiada acurrucándose en sus labios. — Conozco el ritual de expiación, tengo el libro incluso. Las condiciones son estrictas pero no se necesita demasiado poder e incluso trabaja con la magia de esa noche.

—¿Sabes los detalles? — preguntó sopesándolo Nott. Harry asintió.

—A las tres de la mañana, bajo la el cielo descubierto y se necesitan siete personas, un sacrificio animal, algunos otros elementos como cuchillos de plata y la poción de _Castatis, _luego simplemente hay que recitar la letanía — dijo y Draco se quedó con la boca abierta un segundo antes de cerrar y tragar.

—¿_Castatis_? Sabes lo que…— e hizo una seña con su mano, Harry asintió mientras Blaise los miró confundido.

—¿Qué hace la poción?

—Básicamente, te prohíbe tener relaciones por un año. — dijo Harry, sintiendo su cara empezar a calentarse, inmediatamente se obligar respirar profundo y evitar el rubor.

—¡¿Estas loco, Le Blanc?!

—Ah, por favor, nadie lo va hacer antes de eso de cualquier forma. — se quejó Harry.

—Supongamos que incluso conseguimos que los demás acepten. — dijo Theodore deteniendo la diatriba de Blaise. — No podemos hacer una poción de ese nivel.

—La poción tiene tres fases, la primera es sencilla, es la base de varias pociones contra venenos de serpientes. — Draco asintió y los demás solo observaron. — La segunda puedo conseguirla de mi maestra de pociones ya que sirve contra algunos síntomas de la pubertad, la mas difícil es conseguir aceite de perlas para mezclar ambas pociones.

—Y siempre podemos no decirle a los demás lo que es poción. — agregó Draco, él era el menos preocupado por el asunto. — y ¿cómo atrapamos a Binns en Halloween?

—Tenemos que averiguar donde esta cuando no esta dando clases. — dijo Blaise, sin mucha confianza aun. —¿No hay otra forma de deshacernos del fantasma?

—No que conozca, pero voy a investigar. — contestó Harry, aunque el creía que era la manera mas eficiente de hacerlo. —¿Qué hacemos con los demás estudiantes?

—Creo que debemos empezar a enviar notas inofensivas, simplemente pidiéndole su opinión respecto a Binns. Cuando veamos como reaccionan podemos avanzar dependiendo eso.

—De los Gryffindors podemos llamar a Longbottom y Granger, son los mas decentes y fácil de controlar. — todos asintieron y sin mucho miramiento volvieron a sus asuntos.

Harry volvió a su cama a leer más del libro de criaturas mágicas, iba a esperar que sus compañeros estén acostados antes de sacar sus libros del cofre de Maxwell, investigaría mas sobre los fantasmas y como enviarlos al otro mundo.

Eran las doce de la noche cuando bajo un Lumos sacó el cofre dejado de su cama y al susurrar la contraseña se quedó congelado, Athyris se desenrosco y estiró su cuello hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Harry cerró su mandíbula y respiró profundo, realmente se había dado un susto terrible al ver la serpiente albina y su corazón aun latía desbocado cuando abrió los ojos y miró las obsidianas negras del reptil.

—_§¿Qué haces aquí?§_ —siseó dándole el brazo a la serpiente para llevarla sobre la cama y esconderse tras las cortinas.

—_§Voy a invernar aquí, los jardines son aburridos§_

—_§¿Pero como llegaste aquí?§_ — Athyris pareció sonreír y sus siseos sonaron divertidos.

—_§No soy una serpiente de este mundo, el mago que huele a muerte me trajo del mas allá del umbral de Necromanteion§_— Harry miró atónico, entendiendo que los colores que destilaba la serpiente sin duda era de magia mística y antigua.

Él no sabía mucho del Necromanteion, solo que era un antiguo templo griego que se hizo Inmarcable después de la invasión romana. Era donde se daba el principal tributo a Hades y Perséfone y bajo las fosas mas profundas se decía que estaba el puerto donde Caronte llevaba a las almas al inframundo. Harry había escuchado en cierta ocasión decir a Nicolás que Abdul era el sumo sacerdote de Necromanteion, y a él no le sorprendería, no había personas mas arraigado a la muerte y la oscuridad que Abdul.

—_§¿Qué buscabas en los libros hablante?§_ — dijo la serpiente deslizándose hacia el calor de las manta, el invierno poco a poco llegaba.

—_§Como exorcizar un fantasma§_— masculló Harry que se había rendido en su búsqueda por esa noche. —_§Pero mejor seguir mañana… ¿De verdad vienes del inframundo?§_ — preguntó aun sin creérselo, además del espectro de luz mágica que irradiaba solo para sus ojos, Athyris no parecía particularmente mágica.

—_§Si hablante, pero naci en este mundo. Mientras haya calor y comida cualquier nido esta bien§_—siseo enroscándose a un costado.

Harry suspiró y se llevó las mantas hasta el cuello, él ni siquiera podía empezar a entender los regalos de Abdul. Athyris, una víbora que supuestamente venia del inframundo y el anillo maldito que casi mata Aarón, si bien lo demás también era extraño no era tan _mortal_.

Él cayó dormido luego de buen rato de cavilaciones hacia sueños extraños.

* * *

•**AN: **Se que muchos quieres la aparición de Tom, la tenia planeada para mas adelante pero luego pensé ¿Por qué no adelantar y darle mas movida la historia? Así que hare los posible por adelantar esos hechos ^^.

Ahora si una pequeña mala noticia. Verán, había estado escribiendo estos capítulos en mis vacaciones de invierno, había adelantado la mayoría de la historia en ese momento y luego solo hice correcciones y poco avance en los siguientes capítulos, aun no termino el 10 cuando escribí los primeros 8 antes de publicar el fic.

La mayoría de mi tiempo se lo lleva la universidad y mi copa concentración que encima ahora se distiendo con mi otra historia –además que tengo algunas más en otra cuenta –así que por favor les rogaría un poco de paciencia en las actualizaciones luego del capitulo 10.

¡Gracias por leer y especialmente mi cariño a quienes comenta la historia! Eso siempre me motiva ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo nueve•_

Harry volvió a tener sueños sin formas que solo le daban una sensación vertiginosa, intranquila y viscosa especialmente en el estomago que le llevó levantarse antes de que la luz del día atravesara completamente las aguas del lago que daban en la ventana. A su lado sintió un peso extra y recordó a la serpiente que había aparecido de la nada ¿A caso Hogwarts no tenia una de las mejores protecciones contra apariciones del mundo? Él estaba empezando a creer que la serpiente en realidad venia del inframundo; siendo un obsequio del nigromante no le sorprendería.

Suspiró tratando de volverse a dormir pero una vagamente conocida sensación le recorrió la espalda, también la habías sentido varios días atrás… cuando había visto el retrato de la Condesa Sangrienta.

Harry se sentó invocando una luz con su varita para mirar a su alrededor. De nuevo estaba ese gato siniestro, esta vez a los pies de su cama y el niño casi gritó por la repentina aparición y como los ojos de felino brillaron con la luz pareciendo ascuas.

Solo le miraba y Harry por instinto llevó sus piernas hasta el pecho alejándose todo lo posible del animal cuyo único movimiento era el de su sinuosa cola. Harry logró superar la primera impresión convenciéndose que solo era un gato, con un _Stupefy _podía deshacerse de él. Aunque no lo hizo, antes debía _mirar _porque el animal le daba una sensación tan ominosa.

Harry se concentró en el gato, que no hacia más que escrutarle con los ojos fríos. El pudo ver un aura poderosa y grisácea y azul envolviéndolo como un halo. Pero entre todo eso puedo notar que desde el collar negro que llevaba había un brillo verde y negro y supo que de él venía la magia que le ponía los pelos de punta.

A su lado Athyris se movió y él casi saltó sorprendido, cuando volvió a mirar el gato ya no estaba ahí. Harry se tiró de espaldas suspirando porque sabía que el gato de nuevo se había ido y él no entendía que diablos quería ni tenía idea de a quien preguntarle.

Sabiendo que ya no podría dormir, dejó su cama bajo la mirada de la serpiente que se acurrucó en el lugar que dejó, probablemente regodeándose de su calor; y fue a las duchas cuidando de no despertar a sus compañeros, una vista rápida al reloj junto a la puerta le dijo que apenas eran las seis.

La sala común estaba vacía, y solo por precaución miró a su alrededor en busca del felino con ojos como ascuas plateadas, no lo encontró aunque ya se lo esperaba, él sentiría si estaba cerca; esperaba que el gato no pudiera esconder su presencia, lo último que quería era encontrárselo sin la visceral sensación que le precedía, podía ser molesta pero por lo menos era un anticipo.

Harry sabía que tenía un ensayo de Defensa por terminar pero no quería hacer la estúpida tarea de Quirrell siendo tan temprano, era una muy mala forma de comenzar un lunes y gimió cuando recordó que esa noche tenía astrología. Iba a ser un día largo.

Al final tomó uno de los libros de la estantería a un lado de la chimenea y se sentó en uno de los sillones. El titulo rezaba "_Mantenerse lejos de las tentaciones, es mantener las vida sin emociones_" de Baxley Simon y parecía muy interesante.

Harry sonrió de lado cuando se dio cuenta que el tema insipiente del libro era la magia negra, por su puesto nunca se lo mencionaba directamente pero hablaba claramente de las tentaciones, los pecado y la subjetividad moral; era sin duda el tipo de materia que haría chillar a un Gryffindor y de solo imaginarle acurrucó sus labios en una sonrisa y siguió leyendo.

Luego de unos capítulos llegó a un párrafo que iluminó su mente respecto a cierta duda que había rondado la periferia de su mente desde la noche anterior. Probablemente había sonado muy seguro sobre la poción de Castatis, pero sería complicado y además Leonore era muy perspicaz y convencerla iba ser un reto complicado.

Pero ¿no todo podía ser remplazado por algo equivalente? Incluso la alquimia tenía un principio similar y el libro se lo recordaba.

Si uno no podía mantener el equilibrio en cierto aspecto de la vida debía pagarlo con otro factor, entonces llevándolo al ritual, si no podía preparar la pociones ¿Qué sería equivalente y tendría el mismo efecto? La poción estaba en el protocolo solo para asegurar que el cuerpo estuviera libre de impías marcas, parte de la purificación que los practicantes que no tomaban celibato; pero ellos aun eran considerados niños.

Se podía decir que eran los humanos más _puros _que podía haber.

Aun así tenía que dar una ofrenda a la pureza que los protegería de las energías espectrales de la noche de los muertos, era una magia salvaje e impredecible y necesitarían una protección.

Harry suspiró, aunque entendía bastante bien el ritual y su simbología –años de alquimia con Nicolás no habían sido en vano –no se le ocurría nada para remplazar la poción. Supuso que era mejor concentrarse en terminar en capítulo del libro y cavilarlo más tarde cuando tuviera tiempo de ir a la biblioteca.

En algún momento alumnos de años superiores comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones, reuniéndose en la sala común antes del desayuno, Harry optó por seguir concentrado en el texto hasta que sintió alguien observándole; cuando miró sobre el libro se sorprendió internamente a ver a Blaise sentado en el sillón diagonal al suyo.

—¿Te caíste de la cama, Le Blanc? —preguntó sin darle mucha importancia, era sabido que él era de los últimos en despertar y los fines de semana no se lo veía fuera de la cama hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—Algo así. ¿Ya has visto al gato de Filch?, Morris o algo así es su nombre.

—Sí, Sra. Norris, la gata de ojos rojos demoniacos. —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Ojos rojos?

—Sí, pensé que ya lo habías visto. — contestó el chico, recordando una de sus primeras clases de astronomía.

—Cría, vi un gato de gris y negro con ojos plateados. — dijo Harry y Blaise lo consideró un momento antes de desestimarlo con una movimiento de su mano.

—Probablemente era el familiar de alguien. — supuso y Harry miró la leña sin usar de la chimenea ¿tal vez era el gato de alguno de sus compañeros? Eso explicaría que estaba haciendo en su dormitorio.

Aunque él no recordaba que alguno de los chicos tuviera un gato de mascotas. Tanto Blaise como Draco tenían búhos y Theodore una tarántula que casi siempre estaba bajo de la cama. Tendría que mantenerse vigilando a los demás Slytherins, probablemente fuera de alguno de ellos.

—¿Qué estas leyendo? — Harry pestañó y miró de nuevo a Blaise.

—Algo que me ha dado una idea, cuando tenga algo concreto se los diré. —dijo y le tendió el libro a chico que luego de mirar el titulo con una ceja enarcada empezó a leer el prologo.

Desde esa distancia Harry pudo notar algo en el volumen, era sin duda un espectro mágico de color verde musgo y oro a los bordes y según sabía de las auras se trataba de magia oscura, llamando y seduciendo a quienes tenían alguna afinidad. Notó aquello por la forma que los bordes dorados atraían la magia de Blaise y los tonos verdes se mesclaban con espectro iridiscente de su compañero.

Cuando Blaise levantó los ojos y ambos se encontraron, Harry estaba bastante avergonzado de haberle quedado mirando tan intensamente. Aun así el chico no dijo nada y Harry se lo agradeció internamente.

Sus demás compañeros de dormitorios salieron del pasillo en ese momento y Harry junto con Blaise se les unieron para subir a desayunar. Ellos habían empezado un nuevo proyecto en herbología, como siempre, una planta completamente inofensiva y aunque Draco había dejado de quejarse sobre tocar tierra, algunas chicas seguían haciéndolo.

Luego, siguiendo con la rutina de la semana ellos tuvieron encantamientos con los Ravenclaw. Harry aun lograba dominar el nivel de los hechizos y se concentraba más en competir por los puntos contras lo Ravenclaw y Blaise que tomar notas o atender la clase de Flitwick. Draco detestaba los lunes ya que poco podía hacer por su puntuación ganada pero siempre remontaba los martes en pociones, por otro lado Theodore parecía ajeno a todo el asunto y en cierta forma Harry lo admiraba porque aun así él tenía voz y voto en su dormitorio entre los demás Slytherin.

Por ahora ellos no tenían que preocuparse por los mayores, al parecer había una regla tacita sobre dejar a los primeros a su suerte y lo años superiores poco hacían para ayudar o dificultar sus cosas, eso cambiaba en tercer año cuando entraba formalmente en la pubertad y según la tradición sangre puro los chicos ya eran considerados hombres.

Luego de sus clases fueron al gran salón para el almuerzo, los chicos se cruzaron con el grupo de primer año de Gryffindors que volvían de historia y fue bastante notable como al final del grupo estaba Granger y más atrás Longbottom caminando sin duda excluidos de los demás. Harry miró instintivamente a Zabini que estaba seguro también lo había notado. Esos Gryffindors serían muy fáciles de atraer y además serían una propaganda fabulosa para su grupo, un mago que había perdido su familia en la guerra y era hasta la medula de luz y una muggleborn.

Aun así Harry sabía tendría que sobrepasar el estigma Slytherin pero jugando adecuadamente sus cartas ellos podrían establecer una excelente alianza.

Harry estaba pensado en eso mientras comía sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, hasta que la potente voz de Millicent dijo:

—Detesto astronomía, todas las estrellas son iguales. — se quejó la chica que le había pedido a Daphne el horario para el día.

—Prefiero eso que historia, por lo menos la profesora Sinistra habla con más sentidos y sus clases sí siguen el esquema anual. —le contestó la chica rubia, Daphne había comenzado a hacer más participativa en el grupo últimamente.

—Astronomía está bien. —dijo Draco, que sentía dar su opinión sobre cualquier asunto. —Pero es una pérdida de tiempo que debamos estudiar cosas tan básicas culpa de los _muggleborns_. — ellos sabían que sería estúpido decir "sangre sucia" en el gran salón, Dumbledore estaba muy cerca. —Aun así prefiero escuchar sobre Artemis que la guerra de los duendes.

—¿Artemis era la diosa de la guerra? —pregunto Millicent ganándose un bufido de Malfoy.

—Por supuesto que no, es la diosa de la caza y la pureza. — contestó con pomposidad que Harry casi se atragantó en ese instante.

El chico se recompuso un momento después y Theodore pareció reconocer la sonrisa que escondía algo ya que le enarcó una ceja y Blaise que se había mantenido al margen también lo miró.

—Diosa de la pureza. — masculló contento para sí mismo Harry, y nadie comprendió que había sucedido en su cabeza.

Luego de terminar su jugo fue el primero en abandonar la mesa sin siquiera esperar el postre y le dijo a sus compañeros que estaría investigando en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena. Los chicos le vieron inquisitivamente y Harry le dio una sonrisa de lado antes de alejarse. En la mesa lo demás primer años siguieron comiendo hasta que Pansy dando una mirada plana al lugar donde el chico se había sentado comentó:

—No creo que él termine de encajar en Slytherin. Además ¿Qué sucedió con la sangre sucia y Le Blanc?

—Pansy, ten un poco de sentido común. — argullo molesto Draco, la chica solo rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, él ni siquiera fue castigado ¿no es así?

—No fue necesario, el asunto está arreglado y mantén al margen de la _muggleborn_. — dijo esta vez Blaise limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

—¿Cómo arreglado? Soy la jefa de las chicas, quiero saber que sucedió.

—¿Jefa de quien _querida_? —dijo con falsa dulzura Millicent y una sonrisa que era todo menos cordial.

—Ladies, guarden las garras en la mesa. — agregó Blaise sonriendo de lado, ganándose una mirada molesta de ambas.

Harry caminó hasta la biblioteca ensimismado, esa mañana se le había ocurrido que debía remplazar la poción a Castatis con algo equivalente, después de todo teniendo la edad que tenían era casi imposible que su magia o cuerpo estuviera corrupto de alguna manera; pero el quid de la cuestión residía en ¿Cómo remplazar la poción que se suponía debía protegerlos? Ahí es donde entraba Artemis, la diosa de la pureza y la caza, virgen eterna e hija de Zeus.

Había muchos rituales para ganar el favor de los dioses, unos más fáciles e inofensivos que otros, él debía agradecer que Artemis era de las diosas más fáciles de satisfacer, probablemente deberían darle una ofrenda animal aunque tenía que investigar muchos detalles, Harry apenas se había contenido de salir del gran salón en cuanto la idea surcó su cabeza… ahora entendía un poco más los arrebatos de Nicolás.

Ese día Harry pasó varias horas inmerso en libros, primero le costó encontrar aquellos que hablaran mas de rituales que de historia griega, pero igual cuando los encontró la mayoría eran imposible de realizar por él y sus compañeros ¿Cómo se suponían encontraran una manada de lobos, cazarlos ellos mismo y luego ofrendarlo en un altar bañado de agua de mar?

Al final faltaba una ahora para antes de la cena y el aun tenía que terminar su ensayo de transfiguración para el día siguiente. Tuvo que abstenerse por el momento y sacar otro pergamino para concentrarse en su tarea, podía que ser de los alumnos más destacados en trasfiguración pero McGonagall siempre era sumamente estricta, solo superada por Snape.

Él llegó a la cena viéndose bastante cansado, apenas había dormido entre la aparición de Athyris y luego el gato siniestro, estuvo toda la tarde entre libros y ahora tenía astronomía para finalizar el día, estaba considerando seriamente simplemente saltearse la clase, no era como si aprenderían algo nuevo.

—Te ves terrible y recién es lunes. —dijo Blaise cuando Harry hacía lo posible para no apoyar el codo en la mesa y luego su quijada en su mano, él no estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor y los modales no tenían que ser nada bajo de perfecto.

—¿Qué tal la investigación? —dijo Draco sin darle tiempo a constar a Blaise, no que le molestara, Harry estaba demasiado cansado para una buena replica.

—Encaminada pero sin novedades. — contestó enderezándose, iba a tener que lavarse la cara antes de subir a la torre de astronomía o entre el discurso con voz pasiva de Sinistra terminaría dormido.

Luego sus compañeros solo le comentaron que un par de quintos años se habían disputado, uno era parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y el otro un Hufflepuff bastante irascible y fueron testigos del primero castigo privado de Snape, el profesor había traído tirándole del cuello al chico, Adrian Pucey, y le encomendó limpiar solo con lo que tenia encima y por supuesto sin varita, la chimenea que parecía no había sido tocado por los elfos domésticos desde hace un tiempo.

Pucey tuvo que usar sus propias ropas para limpiar las cenizas y refregar la superficie con su túnica, estuvo dos horas ahí, en el centro de la sala común de Slytherin bajo la mirada de cualquier que estuviera allí y cuando termino Snape le dijo que ahora debía lavar a mano su uniforme.

Harry pensó que no era tan terrible, algo así había sido parte de su rutina hace años, pero seguramente entre todos esos chicos de familias mágicas y algunas altamente acomodadas sería una aberración. Juzgando la expresión de sus compañeros lo era.

Tuvo que admitir también que el hombre había encomendado un castigo que además de dejar un claro mensaje tenía cierta sutileza simbólica. Ensuciar el emblema de la serpiente con una acción degradante y luego tener que lavarla a mano para quitar la manchas de sus propias acciones, se preguntó si estaba yendo demasiado lejos o había captado el mensaje subyacente; pensó en pedirle la opinión a Draco pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado asegurando que jamás un Malfoy se rebajaría a algo como eso.

En su lugar miró a Theodore.

—¿Qué piensas del castigo de Snape? — su compañero pareció dudar un momento incluso que estuviera refiriéndose a él antes de contestar.

—Es algo que un Slytherin haría, enseñar una lección de la forma que las le duele e imponerla como ejemplo a los demás. — contestó.

—Si. Pero me refería al castigo que eligió ¿crees que tal vez quiso decir algo con eso?

—Probablemente. — dijo Nott luego de considerarlo un momento. —O solo quería demostrar que no importaba que fuera el hijo de un político, él mandaba en Hogwarts.

Aunque Harry asintió, prefirió quedarse con su interpretación de los hechos, tal vez estaba justificando el comportamiento de Snape que en vez de quitar puntos a su casa tomaba el asunto en sus manos; o estaba embelleciendo el mundo dándole un simbolismo más poético a un castigo. Sea como sea, él nunca lo sabría con solo simples especulaciones, el profesor de pociones era de las personas las ilegibles que había conocido y eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta que conocía a Abdul y Nicolás Flamel.

Harry se levantó de la mesa un poco antes de sus compañeros excusándose para ir a los baños del primer piso. Varios alumnos más abandonaban en ese momento el salón y él no notó que estaba siendo seguido por Blaise hasta estar a medio camino.

—He notado que eres particularmente difícil de leer, Le Blanc. — dijo el chico moreno mientras caminaban en zonas menos transitadas. —No entras en los prototipos de Slytherin.

—No creo que haya demasiada diferencia entre los demás y yo. — contestó Harry, sin entender a donde quería llegar Blaise con esa inesperada conversación.

—¿Eso crees? No eres un pomposo como Draco, o un acérrimo observador social como Nott. Menos aun un matón como Crabbe y Goyle.

—Hay pomposos, observadores y matones en todas las casas Zabini. También jactanciosos que se creen más maduros que los demás. — agregó refiriéndose al otro Slytherin que primero le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió de lado.

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero, aunque gracias por clasificarme, yo aun no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Lo que quería decir, Le Blanc, era justamente que no puedo definirte como a los demás.

—Está bien así ¿por qué querría que me definas? —dijo Harry, entrando a los lavados completamente vacios en ese momento. —Y no veo a dónde vas con esto, Zabini.

Se puso en frente de uno de los espejos y asegurándose que su cabello quedara tratado en el cuello de la camisa para mantenerlo lejos al lavarse la cara, él no estaba muy contento de tener a Blaise a su alrededor en ese momento, el chico ya no le caía del todo mal, su personalidad y ocurrencia podía ser bastante interesante siempre y cuando su lado negativo no estuviera apuntando a él en particular.

Como en ese momento.

—Hare de cuenta que el sueño te hace denso, Le Blanc, lo que quiero decir es: convenciste a cinco chicos sobre un plan que en el mejor de los casos no llegaría a nada a realmente tomárselo en serio. Probablemente Vincent y Gregory te apoyarían fácilmente con una buena ración de ranas de chocolate, pero hiciste que hasta Nott participara.

—Pensé que estabas contento con la idea, teniendo en cuenta que me ayudaste valga el caso con el asunto de Granger. — contestó poniéndose a la defensiva Harry, girándose a ver al chico moreno.

—Créeme, las cosas salieron muy bien, mejor de lo que planeaba y es ahí donde estoy perdido.

—Yo solo busque algo que les interese y además nos beneficie. — dijo Harry. —Admito que fue una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que apareció en ese momento en mi cabeza, pero sin su cooperación no sería nada.

—Tienes razón en parte, pero ten en cuenta que eres el motor de esto; hasta Draco ha aceptado que es algo que no puede hacer sin ti. Por supuesto, no verbalmente.

—Tampoco yo podría sin ustedes.

—Ni siquiera querrías hacerlo sin nosotros. Ese día notaste la debilidad de Draco, él estaba en la cabeza de la reunión y motivándolo a él nos guiaste a todos. ¡Y solo porque quería librarte sin dejar a Granger mal parada!

—¡Si, esta bien Zabini! No quería decir que "Granger es una Gryffindor idiota y pegajosa, y que apenas aguante su olor a sangre sucia en pociones" solo para salvarme el trasero.— dijo exasperado Harry, conteniéndose de agitar lo brazos. Para empeorar su humor Blaise parecía contento con sacarlo de sus casillas.

Pero la sonrisa no le duro muchos. Ellos habían olvidado algo muy importante y los dos Slytherin sintieron una contracción horrible en su estomago cuando vieron a un par de chicos mayores de Ravenclaw entrar al baño sonriéndoles oscuramente. Ninguno de los dos tenía un buen presentimiento.

—Mira, mira, dos víboras jugando a ser Mortifagos. — dijo uno de ellos, Harry entrecerró los ojos, maldiciéndose internamente ¡podía ser mas estúpido! —Tal vez deberíamos llevárselos a McGonagall y contarles sus malos comentarios. — agregó, y Harry sopeso la posibilidad de correr hacia la puerta, pero teniendo en cuenta que los Ravenclaw ya tenían las varitas en las manos concluyó que no sería una buena idea.

—Eso es muy aburrido, Bernard. — dijo con pereza el otro chico. — Ella solo le quitara puntos ¿no crees que los alumnos mayores deben enseñarles lecciones a los menores? — propuso con una sonrisa de todo menos inocua.

En ese momento los ojos verdes de Harry se cruzaron con los oscuros de Blaise, ellos estaban muy jodidos si no encontraban una ruta de escape pronto. Harry comenzó a repasar mentalmente como podía lograr escapar, sería estúpido algún tipo de enfrentamiento, los Ravenclaw por lo menos eran de quinto año, pero cuando comenzaron acercarse supo que era hora de improvisar.

Harry de espaldas al lavado abrió la canilla y tomando un poco de agua en su mano y con la varita en la otra la cambió a vinagre susurrando un hechizo sencillo que más era una transfiguración. Lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido como para desconcertar a sus atacantes y se lo tiró a uno de ellos en la cara, agradeció a Merlín cuando cerró los ojos jadeando y maldiciendo.

Blaise a su lado reaccionó e hizo lo mismo logrando tirar aun mas agua al otro chico, pero solo era agua y molesto el Ravenclaw se acercó a ellos pero en ese momento Blaise apunto su varita al piso y la transformó en agua con jabón logrando que resbale y caiga. Los Slytherin no esperaron más para correr de ahí sin mirar por donde iban.

Ellos se detuvieron jadeando cuando pensaron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos y Harry se apoyó en la pared hasta deslizar al piso, a su lado Blaise hizo lo mismo para recobrar el aliento. Ambos chicos sentían sus corazón latir muy rápido por la carrear y por la adrenalina que aun les acompañaba. Probablemente ya estarían llegando tarde a la torre porque no solo se había demorado en el baño, habían corrido varios minutos y además estaban de otro del castillo.

—¿¡Es que eres un maldito Gryffindor!? — fue lo primero que dijo Blaise.

—Lo siento ¿tenía que esperar que ellos lanzaran el primer hechizo? Creo que olvide mis modales. — contestó sarcásticamente Harry.

—No, ¿pero si nos atrapaban?

—Bueno… ellos nos iban atrapar de cualquier forma. — dijo menos convencido Harry, aunque Blaise pareció aceptarlo. —Creo que simplemente iré a la sala común.

—Iré también. En realidad te seguí porque odio astronomía.

—¿Realmente? — dijo incrédulo pero divertido Harry, Blaise se hincó de hombros.

—Es demasiado aburrido y ni siquiera puedo dormir como en historia. Sinistra enseña cosas demasiado tontas y tampoco da todos los detalles. Sabes, buscar profesores competentes es lo que me motivo de tu propuesta.

—En realidad creo que hay que replantear todo el sistema de enseñanza, empieza demasiado tarde y no es correcto empobrecer la educación de todos solo para que los muggleborns aprenda la base, ellos deberían ser instruidos de la misma forma que los demás, es injusto que se enteren que son magos meses antes de asistir a Hogwarts.

—¿Meses antes? ¿Qué sus familias no se dan cuenta que son mágicos rápidamente?

—No, la negación puede ser mucha, y mi padre me dijo que las cartas de aceptación llegan en julio. — le contó Harry. —Sabes, deberíamos volver, no quiero encima cruzarme con Filch.

—Ya veo que si tienes algo de sentido común Le Blanc. — masculló Blaise incorporándose.

—Oh, vamos. Te salvaste gracias a mí.

—No hubiera estado en esa situación si no fuera por ti y tu boca.

—¿Perdona? ¿Quién toco el tema en el baño en primer lugar? — se quejó Harry, parándose y cruzando los brazos.

Blaise estaba por costear agudamente cuando fueron interrumpidos nuevamente y ambos desearon querer pegarse las cabezas contra la pared. Ellos nunca, jamás, hablarían de esa noche, porque de uno de los pasillos habían aparecido los gemelos Weasly que sonreían tan siniestramente como solo ellos podían hacerlo.

—¿Slytherins de primer año rondando los pasillos a oscuras?.

—Los niños cada vez son más precoces, Fred, aunque no sabía que hasta las serpientes se ponían de novios a esa edad.

—¿¡Perdona!? — exigió Harry y Blaise a su lado solo se había quedado con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—A mira, George, es un chico.

—Bueno, no hay nada de malo con eso.

—Por la cara del otro chico, creo que recién se entero tambien. — siguieron los gemelos y Harry se paso la mano por la cara con parsimonia para evitar otro exabrupto, simplemente no era bueno reaccionar a las bromas de esos dos.

Ni Snape podía salvarse de ellos, y eso si que era decir mucho.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos. — dijo Harry, dándole un codazo a Blaise para lograr que reaccionara.

—Oh no, no queríamos interrumpir. — dijo uno de ellos, Harry no podría decir cual, eran mil veces peor que identificar a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Solo estábamos buscando a Cheshire ¿han visto un gato lanudo y gris con negro? — Harry se detuvo ante eso.

—¿Con ojos grises y algo siniestros? — preguntó y ambos pelirrojos asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Si, si. Y tiene un collar de rubíes.

—Lo he visto esta mañana. — Blaise parecía exasperado por irse pero Harry lo ignoró a favor de hablar con los gemelos, parecía que al fin sabría sobre ese gato. —¿De quien es?

—De nadie, le dicen Cheshire ya que es imposible de atrapar.

—Algunos incluso dicen que se puede aparecerse. — agregó uno de ellos emocionado. — Es un mito. — dijo sonando solemne.

—Suerte con su búsqueda. — se despidió Harry, apurando sus pasos para alcanzar a su compañero.

Ninguno de los dos habló en el camino hasta las mazmorras, Harry estaba demasiado inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Se preguntaba si era común que Cheshire apareciera a los pies de la cama de los alumnos o incluso que era el gato si era cierto que podía aparecerse, recordaba cómo había desaparecido de su vista aquella noche que lo vio por primera vez y creía que podía ser verdad.

Blaise fue quien dio la contraseña y cuando entraron varios alumnos mayores le miraron de reojo mientras ellos hacían su camino a su habitación, a los Slytherin les gustaba seguir las reglas simples ya que con eso se ganaban el favor de los profesores, por lo tanto dos primer años salteándose clases no era bien visto, aunque nadie se metería amenos que diera problemas. Por ahora no lo había hecho así que solo memorizaron sus rostros.

Harry se tiró de espaldas en su cama, sintiendo como el cansancio el embargaba nuevamente. Él ni siquiera quería quitarse la túnica y cómo desearía saber un hechizo que lo desnudara y le pusiera su piyama. Al final reunió fuerzas suficientes y se incorporó para comenzar la rutina antes de ir a dormir.

Ya con su piyama puesto y los dientes limpios se metió baja las mantas aunque no cerró las cortinas, el escritorio de Blaise quedaba a un lado de su cama, luego de la mesita de luz y el chico le echó una mirada que prometía otra conversación.

—Se te da bastante bien confraternizar con Gryffindors. —dijo en tono monótono.

—Al grano, Blaise, tengo sueño. — se quejó Harry, obligando a sus ojos a mantener abiertos. El chico moreno pestaño una vez luego sonrió de lado.

—¿Estamos en nombres ahora, Lawrence? — preguntó perezosamente.

—Íbamos a llegar a eso tarde o temprano. — contestó Harry. — Ahora que tenemos dos cuervos en común rondando nuestras cabezas es un buen momento para empezar. —dijo refiriéndose a los Ravenclaw.

—Y yo que pensaba que te llevabas bien con los cuervos.

—Solo con los que alimento a diario. — dijo Harry cerrando los ojos. —Me dirás mañana. Buenas noches. — y tocándola las cortinas con su varita las cerró.

El día siguiente fue en contrastan tranquilo, Harry disfrutó de haber pasado una noche de reparador sueño a pesar que dos horas después de haberse dormido sus demás compañeros de habitación habían llegado y aunque no entendió mucho en su estado onírico, escuchó que habían hablado bastante.

En la mañana el desayuno siguió sin incidentes aunque echó varías miradas a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y también a Blaise pero el chico parecía haberse olvidado de que había querido decirle porque no dio señales de querer hablar con él, Harry estaba un poco curioso y decepcionado de eso, aunque al seguir con las clases de la mañana hizo olvidarse del asunto, especialmente en la clase de pociones.

Había empezado a notar que Snape le vigilaba constantemente, su jefe de casa en realidad tenían puesto un ojo de halcón en cada uno de ellos, especialmente para evitar que estallaran los calderos pero Harry sentía algo extraño. En un momento, mientras el profesor paseaba por los bancos sus ojos negros habían chocado con los suyos y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su mano, podía jurar que la pequeña descarga de magia había venido del anillo que le dio Perenelle.

Harry corrió la vista lo mas disimuladamente que pudo y se concentró en revolver la poción mientras Millicent cortaba las raíces que necesitaba. Sabía que ahora tenía la atención de Snape sobre él y eso no era nada bueno, él hombre era sumamente perspicaz y si se había arriesgado a usar legeremancia sobre él era porque estaba buscando algo importante.

No volvió a levantar la vista del caldero humeante ni siquiera cuando Millicent comenzó a jugar con el cuchillo al quedarse aburrida luego de terminar con su tarea, cada vez que hacía eso le ponía de los nervios, especialmente cuando hacía girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos y al no atraparlo este salía volando. Harry solo le echó una mirada molesta de soslayo y su compañera se le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante en disculpa.

El final de la clase Snape solo le dio un visto bueno a su poción porque estaba en Slytherin, prácticamente ni siquiera la miró demasiado y mientras Millicent estaba satisfecha de la preferencia de su jefe de casa, Harry casi no se resistió a por lo menos fruncir el entrecejo, seguramente varios Gryffindors estaban en las mismas condiciones y ellos tendrían un cero en esa clase.

Luego de almuerzo tuvieron defensa y fue una clase tan patética como de costumbre, Harry estaba convenciéndose rápidamente que su casual idea remplazar profesores en realidad había sido una epifanía enviaba por Merlín o los fundadores de Hogwarts que estaban retorciéndose en sus tumbas mientras estos payasos daban clases en su escuela.

Mientras esperaba la cena, Harry estaba acostado leyendo en su cama; había tomado el libro de alquimia que le había regalado Nicolás y echado sobre su pecho iba leyendo y tomando apuntes de las posibles interpretaciones. Él estaba bastante contento con sus compañeros de cuarto, aunque a veces Draco gritaba demasiado, el chico tenía un temperamento corto especialmente en las mañanas, o Crabbe y Goyle hacían estallar algo cuando practicaban hechizos, porque aunque muchos aseguraban que esos dos ni siquiera rozaban un libro con la punta de la varita en realidad los chicos se ocupaban de sus deberes, no mucho pero algo es algo.

Nott por su parte se movía silenciosamente aunque Harry había comenzado a percatarse cuando el chico estaba mentalmente a kilómetros de distancia de la realidad y cuando simplemente lo aparentaba para que subestimasen su presencia. Blaise por su parte tenía sus momentos, en ocasiones Harry quería simplemente encerrarse detrás de sus cortinas para abstenerse de maldecir al chico y otras en las que era bastante agradable.

Pero siempre era bienvenido tener la habitación para él solo, aunque en ese momento estaba algo preocupado, no había visto a Athyris desde la noche anterior y no creía que fuese inteligente empezar a llamarla en parsel. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse de su extraño don sería una locura solo intentar explicarlo y evitar que el rumor se esparza.

Mientras tanto su cuervo estaba quien sabe dónde la mayoría del tiempo, Reafan solo aparecía en las comidas o algunas noches, para dormir en el cabezal de su cama.

Harry siguió escribiendo disfrutando del silencio y del suave murmullo que venía de la Sala Común, cuando Nott entró a la habitación tan casual como siempre.

—Malfoy dijo que esta noche hay reunión. —dijo con su rostro anodino aunque su voz le traicionaba con algo de diversión, que Harry notó.

—Esta bien. —contestó el chico desde la cama, manteniendo la emoción mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo en su fuero interno.

En realidad Harry se maldijo internamente mientras miraba el texto inteligible del libro. Todavía no había terminado de investigar sobre Artemis y ni siquiera tenía una idea bien formada para la _Sociedad Secreta_. Se abstuvo de suspirar, Nott era sumamente perspicaz y prefería no tener un desliz frente a él.

—¿Después la cena? — preguntó lo mas indiferente que pudo, Theodore asintió sin mirarle mientras busca algo en su escritorio.

Bien, Harry tenía unas dos horas para inventarse una buena historia que atrajera a sus compañeras tanto como para intentar exorcizar un fantasma en Halloween. Qué era la vida sin un poco de presión.

.

* * *

•**NA****: **Lamento la demora, ha sido un poco difícil concentrarme esta semana.

Pero espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en lo personal fue muy divertido escribirlo aunque estoy un poco preocupada ¿pasan muchas cosas demasiado rápido? Espero que no porque los que siguen se parecerán bastante.

Gracias por leer y todo mi amor si dejan review, eso siempre me inspira muchísimo!


	10. Chapter 10

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo diez•_

A la hora de la cena, el sector de prime año de la mesa de Slytherin tenía aire serio y distraído, especialmente entre los chicos. Draco se abstuvo de comenzar alguna de sus charlas con cualquiera de los chicos y apenas si le contestó a Pansy cuando la chica hablaba, por otro lado Blaise ni siquiera tenía ganas de burlarse de la poca atención que le daba el rubio a Parkinson, Theodore comía calladamente como siempre y Lawrence a su lado estaba casi igual, aunque si alguien miraba muy atentamente notaría lo tenso que se mantenían sus hombros.

El chico de ojos verdes como crisálidas se tomaba bastante tiempo al comer y la mayoría de lo que tomaba del plato era para el cuervo en su hombro. Harry estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos, conectando ideas y tratando que todo quede lo más coherentemente posible. Estaba ansioso y nervioso, tanto que había tenido que detener varias veces a su pie que inconscientemente comenzaba repiquetear contra el piso. E incluso Reafan le daba unas miradas curiosas a su dueño aunque aun así no desperdiciaba ningún bocado que este le daba.

Ni siquiera terminó el postre, un pastel sobrecargado de chocolate y aunque se había obligado a tragar dos bocados su estomago estaba comenzándose a sentir demasiado inestable ya para seguir, sabía que en la mañana se iba arrepentir de haberlo dejado.

Al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros estaba particularmente ansioso por comenzar su reunión porque una vez que todos habían terminado se quedaron sentados evitando mirarse a la cara. Al final Blaise fue quien se levantó primero y Harry lo siguió, era su aliado y prefería ahora mantenerse cerca de él. Mas atrás de ellos venía Draco con sus psuedo lacayos y Theodore caminaba detrás de ellos.

La sala común estaba tranquila y rápidamente llegaron a su habitación, ya ninguno vaciló cuando hubo que tomar asiento en los respectivos baúles.

—Bien, quería informarles que encontré un método para contactar con los _elegidos_, pero va hacer un poco complicado. —dijo Draco y Harry admiró la tranquilidad con la que hablaba. —Supongo que todos conocen las _plumas de Codes Tacc_.

Harry asintió y vio de soslayo como los demás lo hacían. Él tenía una de esas plumas que codificaban los escritos y solo determinadas personas podían leerlos, para los demás ni siquiera sereía un patrón con algún sentido.

—Eso sería muy complicado, Draco. — dijo Blaise. —¿Cómo conseguimos que escriban su nombre con la pluma? El mecanismo es muy complicado en esta situación, o tenemos que llegar y decirles "¿_puede escribir aquí su nombre?… pronto le llegara un misterioso mensaje el cual no podrá leer sino lo hace_" — el chico rubio hiso una mueca con la boca ante el tono sarcástico de su compañero.

—Bueno, eso no hace falta. —dijo Harry, ganándose la atención. —Sé que hay un tipo de esas plumas, porque tengo una, con las que solo hace falta tocar a las personas con ella para poder permitirles leer el mensaje.

—¡Eso sería mucho mejor! Ahora ¿cómo la conseguimos? —dijo Blaise aun con sus reservas sobre la idea.

—Yo me encargo de eso, luego déjame ver tu pluma Lawrence para saber lo que debo buscar. — dijo Draco y Harry pestañó un momento al oír que usó su nombre, trató de aplastar el sentimiento de alegría que apareció de pronto en su pecho, ahora tenía que mantenerse atento a la reunión, luego se regodearía por haber ganado otro aliado o que por lo menos alguien más lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Bien, he pensado bastante a quienes llamar en la primera reunión. Creo que mejor empezamos con cuatro, uno de cada casa, para una especie de prueba. De Gryffindor, Longbottom; de Hufflepuff, Smith; de Ravenclaw, Boot, y vamos a necesitar a uno de nosotros "representando" para Slytherin, creo que el más indicado sería Lawrence. — cuando Blaise terminó de hablar Harry quedó bastante sorprendido de la idea de su compañero.

Era interesante y estaba bastante nervioso de ser el psuedo representante en la reunión, pero después de todo era el Slytherin que se había sentado con una muggleborn en clase de pociones y ni siquiera había estropeado la poción de la chica, así que si, era el más indicado.

—Bien, pensé en algo pero aun ahí que ajustar algunos detalles. —comenzó Harry luego de esperar que nadie tuviera nada que comentar. — Teniendo en cuanta que buscaremos llegar a _ciertos_ alumnos, creo que lo mejor será apoyar la historia de la _sociedad secreta_ en algo que todos tengamos en común. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue _Los caballeros de la mesa redonda_ por obvias razones. Establece una sociedad equitativa y todos son medianamente conocedores de su historia, creo que pega muy bien con lo que estamos tratando de hacer además.

—¿Realmente vamos a exorcizar a Binns? — interrumpió Draco sonando nervioso.—¿Vamos a seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas luego?

—No sé, lo veremos en la reunión, aunque me gustaría realmente deshacerme de Binns. Volviendo al tema, justamente quería remarcar que la función de esta sociedad es hacer la diferencia de una forma que nadie más puede y de forma completamente anónima.

—¿¡Y cómo nos beneficiaremos de eso?! — interrumpió nuevamente Draco y Blaise le chistó para que se callara.

—Por eso tenemos que hacer cosas trascendentes y llamativas, el anonimato solo le dará misterio y las personas se interesaran. — cuando Draco asintió Harry decidió continuar. —Es importante que los _invitados_ no sepan a cual casa pertenecemos, mucho menos quienes somos, por eso en la primera reunión debemos convencerles que podemos ser de cualquier casa, tengo un discurso escrito, luego se los muestro.

—Así que, la nota que debe escribir para cada uno de ellos va hacer personalizada ¿no es así?

—Sería lo mejor, lo que atraiga a Smith no funcionara para Longbottom. — le contestó Harry a Theodore, el encargados de las futuras misivas. —Por otro lado necesitaremos una sala de reuniones, tendremos que buscar un aula que sea decente, una mesa redonda... ¡Ah! Y luego conseguir una forma para asegura nuestras identidades se mantengan en secreto, va a llegar un momento en que tendremos que descubrir nuestros rostros.

—Bien, que próxima reunión sea el sábado. — dijo Blaise y todos asintieron. —Por ultimo ¿Cómo va la investigación sombre el ritual de exorcismo?

—Se me ocurrió usar la protección de Artemis para el ritual en vez de la poción. Sería algo equivalente, pero los rituales de ofrendas que encontré son muy complicados para nosotros en estas circunstancias.

—Creo que conozco un libro dedicado a Artemis donde aparecen todo tipo de ofrendas y rituales, se lo pediré a mi abuelo cuanto antes. — dijo Theodore y Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

—Como indispensable para el sábado tenemos: conseguir una _pluma de Codes Tacc_ como la de Lawrence. Unas vez lo conseguimos tenemos un mes para contactar con los demás y prepararnos para el ritual. —dijo Draco mientras se incorporaba, con eso dieron como terminada la reunión y el chico rubio se encamino hacia las duchas.

Por otro lado Blaise salió de la habitación probablemente para ir a la sala común, después de todo ya había pasado el toque de queda y cuando Harry se disponía que escribir y estructurar algunas de sus ideas Theodore aun sentado en su baúl se giró hacia él.

El chico parecía mirar el cuaderno de notas que había tomado Harry un momento antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Puedes llamarme Theodore. —dijo en un tono bastante bajo, incluso para él. Harry le observó un tanto sorprendido un momento antes de sonreír.

—Puedes llamarme Lou…—dijo antes de pensar, y sonrojándose un poco agrego: — o Lawrence.

Theodore sonrió un poco mirando a otro lado mientras Harry trataba de volver a su color pálido original, quería darse la cabeza contra una de los postes de la cama, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y pensar racionalmente, no había nada de malo en pedirle que le llame Lou.

—Entonces ¿te gusta el ajedrez, _Lou_? — preguntó alargando con un tono divertido en su nombre.

—Claro. —contestó Harry y luego de que su compañero sacara el juego de entre sus cosas y las acomodara en su cama con un toque de varita, Harry se sentó enfrentado a él y comenzaron una ronda de ajedrez donde perdió la primera y ganó la segunda.

Cuando Draco entró a la habitación, a medio de la primera partida quedó mirándoles un par de segundos antes de encaminarse a terminar uno de sus ensayos para el día siguiente. Al final tuvieron que dejar el desempate para el día siguiente ya que cuando Blaise volvió les obligó a guardar todo y apagar las luces, aunque siendo casi las doce era entendible.

El día siguiente pretendía ser normal, o cotidiano por lo menos. Por la mitad del día los chicos siguieron con su rutina y a Harry le pareció que todos estaban distraídos y ensimismados, seguramente inmersos en los temas tratados la noche anterior, ellos tenían mucho que hacer y si bien faltaba más de un mes para Samhain no podía retrasarse. Harry aun tenía que arreglar algunos detalles con Nott sobre las cartas que enviarían sobre los que hablaron la noche anterior, pero antes tenían que conseguir la pluma especial; pensó en un momento ofrecer la suya pero eso dejaría terriblemente expuesto su correo, había sido un alivio en realidad que ninguno de sus compañeros lo sugiriese, solo esperaba que Draco consiguiera la pluma fácilmente.

Hubo miles de detalles más que ocuparon su mente, ¿dónde conseguiría una mesa redonda? lo mejor seguramente sería transfigurarla; ¿cómo encontrarían a Binns? Tal vez se saltearía Historia para ir a la biblioteca en busca de información, y ahora que lo pensaba ese era un buen plan y se veía mucho más productivo que la clase de Binns.

Con ese plan en mente, y prácticamente olvidándose de sus compañeros Harry salió del gran salón luego del almuerzo y en vez de seguir a sus compañeros se desvió hacia las escaleras.

—Tenemos historia, Le Blanc. — dijo Blaise siguiéndolo y alcanzándolo rápidamente.

—No voy a entrar, quiero investigar algunas cosas en la biblioteca y… ¿volvimos a los apellidos?.

—Lo siento, costumbre. — contestó el chico Harry lo miró preguntándose si acaso pensaba seguirlo hasta la biblioteca, una vez estuvieron cerca de las puertas Blaise decidió compartir sus planes. —Estoy casi seguro que tanto Granger como Longbottom estarán ahí, es su modulo libre, espero no te moleste que los espié mientras pretendo estudiar contigo. Incluso puedo alcanzarte los libros en los estantes altos. — añadió lo ultimo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuánto más alto eres, Zabini? ¿Tres centímetros?

—Claro, tres centímetros, si eso te hace sentir mejor. — Harry se abstuvo de sacarle la lengua como primera reacción y simplemente mantuvo su vista en el camino maldiciendo mentalmente. —Y puedes llamarme Blaise, ya sabes. — Harry no contestó encaminándose hacia el pasillo que más probabilidad tenía de encontrar los libros que buscaba. —No hace falta ponerse sensible por tu estatura, _Lou_. —dijo alargando su diminutivo y Harry se giró a verlo.

—No me puedes llamar Lou. —dijo entrecerrándolo los ojos, bastante molesto de la actitud cambiante y caprichosa de Blaise.

—Ah ¿Y Theodore puede por qué…? — pregunto el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque él es más civil.

—Él ni siquiera habla. — Harry rodó los ojos, exasperado y se giró a continuar con su búsqueda, en cualquier momento Madame Pince los echaría sino.

—Haz lo tuyo, Zabini. — dijo antes de ponerse a leer los dorso de los libros, viendo de soslayo como el chico lo miraba un momento antes de caminar hacia el área de las mesas.

Harry suspiró cuando Blaise estuvo suficientemente lejos preguntándose un momento qué había sucedido que de pronto estaba en malos términos con Zabini, lo más extraño es que él se había contenido perfectamente cuando su primer instinto siempre era contestar aun mas insidiosamente a los comentarios del chico. Iba tener que solucionar eso, realmente detestaba su posición pero Zabini lo había ayudado y por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en él –aunque lo sacara de casillas. Iba a tener que ser cuidadoso con esos presentimientos, él estaba en Slytherin y no era inteligente ser simplemente intuitivo o impulsivo.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda tomó unos tres libros y decidiendo por lo menos encaminarse a un reconciliamiento con Blaise, buscó la mesa donde el chico estaba –si es que un estaba en la biblioteca. Encontró a Blaise escribiendo en un pergamino, sentado cerca de la mesa de Longbottom, el chico estaba solo aunque por la pila de libros que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa seguro Granger estaba con él, probablemente buscando más libros en ese momento.

Harry se sentó a un lado de Blaise para no obstaculizar su vista y comenzó a leer mientras apuntaba algunas cosas.

—¿Qué estas investigando? — preguntó luego de unos minutos Blaise.

—Cómo encontrar fantasmas. —dijo. —¿Haz vista algo interesante? — preguntó Harry sin levantar la vista.

—En parte, Granger parece estar buscando algo sobre criaturas, todos los libros parecen tratar de eso. Longbottom estuvo leyendo furtivamente una carta. ¿Te hacen falta más libros? Quiero una escusa para ir a ver.

—Sí, y estos son inútiles. También voy. —contestó cerrando uno de los libros que apenas si tocaba el tema y ambos chicos se incorporaron caminando hacia el pasillo, pasando a espaldas del Gryffindor.

Tanto Harry como Blaise miraron sobre el hombre de Neville cuando estuvieron cerca y probablemente no fueron muy disimulados. Longbottom estaba leyendo una enciclopedia robusta de herbología y a su lado había un pergamino que llamó la atención de Harry por su brillo iridiscente, deteniéndose un momento lo único que alcanzo a leer fue "_Mastines de la Reina_" debajo de un escudo que tenía dos perros gruñendo hacia los laterales y sobre ellos una corona.

—Tks, no era nada. — dijo Blaise a su lado cuando entraron a los pasillos llenos de libros y Harry no comento nada, estaba lejos de querer algunos de sus dones expuestos siquiera mínimamente. Por otro lado, se estaba preguntando qué significaba eso y a la vez se encontraba asombrado de su propia habilidad, podía leer cartas encantadas como si nada.

Era un poco intimidante para él pensar que alguien más a su alrededor pudiera llegar a tener un don similar teniendo en cuenta su situación –o sea, sus muchos secretos peligrosos.

Harry suspiró preguntándose un momento qué era "Mastines de la Reina" y por qué la carta tenía un hechizo de glamour en ella.

• • •

Luego de las clases del viernes Harry volvió a las mazmorras esperando poder terminar su tarea pendiente ya que iba a ser un fin de semana agitado con dos nuevos ensayos que hacer para Transfiguraciones y Encantamientos además de la tarea pendiente. Harry ni siquiera se quiso poner a pensar en cómo serian las cosas cuando Samhain se acerque y aun no había pasado ni la mitad de año.

Soltó un suspiró relegando eso de su mente favor de ocuparse de su tarea.

Tuvo que admitir que la presión probablemente lo inspiraba porque le estaba yendo muy bien con el ensayo de Transfiguración, aunque había que tener en cuenta que él estaba un poco más avanzado que sus compañeros en esa materia.

Theodore llegó a la habitación media hora antes de la cena cuando a Harry solo le faltaba darle una releída a su ensayo, algo que podía postergar a favor de jugar una nueva partida de ajedrez mágico con Theodore.

Su reina negra estaba deshaciéndose de uno de los caballos blancos de su compañero cuando Draco irrumpió en la habitación y sin miramientos y poca de su gracia aristocrática se acercó a la cama de Lawrence. Harry lo miró preguntándose que lo había excitado tanto que su acostumbrada expresión de fino aburrimiento estaba deshecha.

—Al parecer alguno Gryffindor no pudieron resistirse a explorar el corredor del tercer piso. —empezó a contar Draco y Harry se sintió bastante interesado a pesar de que Theodore solo parecía mirarle por educación. — Al parecer escucharon unos ruidos monstruosos y salieron corriendo, uno de ellos vio a alguien escondido por allí, en el pasillo.

—¿Quién era? — preguntó Harry intrigado completamente, Draco abrió dramáticamente sus ojos antes de contestar.

—Dicen que era Harry Potter. — contestó con un susurro.

—¡Así que ya les vino con el nuevo chisme! — dijo Blaise entrando de pronto y Harry saltó del susto por su inesperada aparición, solo porque el tablero de ajedrez era mágico las piezas no se cayeron.

—¡Cállate Zabini! No tienes idea de lo que puede significar esto.

—Además de que la gente le gusta inventar cosas, no puede significar mucho más.

—Pero puede ser verdad, a él lo llamaron en la clasificación. — dijo Draco girándose completamente hacia Blaise que despechó su argumento con un gesto vago de su mano.

—Debe ser una de las cosas locas del viejo senil. ¿Si tiene al Potter escondido por ahí porque lo va a llamar en la clasificación?

—¿Por qué quería medir la reacción? — opinó quedamente Theodore y Draco asintió apoyándolo mientras Harry había caído en un silencio taciturno.

—Bien, supongamos que es verdad, ¿Por qué lo tendría escondido?

—Lo debe estar entrenando, incluso puede estar lavándole el cerebro. — dijo el rubio y con eso Blaise realmente soltó una carcajada y Draco lo miró ofendido. — Oh vamos, yo no creo que Dumbledore sea tan inofensivo como dice todo el mundo, ni tampoco esta tan viejo o loco. Nadie sabe de Potter desde hace años y fue el viejo quien teóricamente lo estaba protegiendo. — argumentó seriamente Draco y antes de que Blaise pudiera decir algo –burlesco teniendo en cuenta su media sonrisa –Harry hablo.

—Eso es verdad. — por un momento todos lo miraron como si de pronto recordaran que él también estaba presente. — Dumbledore venció a un Señor Oscuro y también fue la principal oposición frente a V–Ya Sabes Quién. Puede ser excéntrico pero no está loco.

—No te cae bien Dumbledore, ¿cierto? — dijo Blaise mirándolo evaluativamente.

—No es eso. Simplemente no subestimo a nadie. — contestó parcamente Harry incorporándose. —Ya es hora de la cena. — dijo encaminados hacia la puerta sin mirar a sus compañeros.

—Draco, ¿tu sabes algo de los padres de Lawrence? — preguntó Theodore aun mirando el tablero de ajedrez, el aludido que se había detenido a mirar la puerta del dormitorio después de que Blaise salió siguiendo a Lawrence se giró a verlo evolutivamente, solo le tomó un segundo entender que estaba tratando de preguntarle su compañero.

—¿Quieres decir si son conocidos de nuestros padres? — Theodore asintió y Draco pensó un momento en su respuesta. — Mi padre lo conoce, pero no creo que el señor Le Blanc le haya caído del todo bien, no recuerdo mucho de la primera vez que nos encontramos pero sí que mi padre se mantuvo _alejado_ del padre de Lawrence. También estuvieron en la última gala de navidad, aunque no fue Lawrence. Pero no creo que ellos se conozcan de _antes_. ¿Estás suponiendo que Lawrence tiene algo contra Dumbledore?

—He notado que cuando lo mira es muy cuidadoso.

—Bueno, aquí a nadie le cae bien. —contestó Draco refiriéndose a la casa de Slytherin. Theodore pareció aceptar eso y ambos fueron al gran salón para la cena.

• • •

Harry noto rápidamente que la mayoría de las conversaciones giraban en torno a "Harry Potter" y algún tipo de monstro que estaba escondido en el tercer piso. Maldijo varias veces lo inoportuno que eran los chismes y se preguntó sobre todo qué verdaderamente habían visto los Gryffindor ya que era imposible que de haber un "Harry Potter" fuera el verdadero, por su seguridad y por el bien de su sanidad mental debería investigar.

Lamentablemente la cena no sirvió de mucho para saciar su curiosidad porque a pesar que toda la sala estaba inmersa en sus cotilleos, los Slytherin tenían una reputación que mantener y nadie hablaba del asunto a no ser fría y desdeñosamente. Unos minutos después de que él y Blaise se sentaran enfrentados en la mesa llegaron Draco y Theodore, el primero sentándose donde Crabbe y Goyle le guardaron lugar, y el segundo a un lado de Harry,

En la cena Harry echó varias miradas a la mesa de profesores y todos parecían inmutables a los chismes. Estudio especialmente a Dumbledore sin notar nada raro, seguía sonriendo y sus ojos estaban tan brillantes como siempre. Él no se dio cuenta que Theodore siguió cada una de sus miradas hacia la mesa del de profesores.

Cuando los postres se presentaron Harry ya se había rendido de escuchar algo interesante entre las conversaciones a su alrededor, aun así captó la conversación de Pansy y tuvo que obligarse varias veces a no mirar hacia allí, de alguna forma Harry y Pansy desarrollaron una especie de relación donde se ignoraban mutuamente. La chica no le caía muy simpática y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Lo más indignante es que los Gryffindor no tuvieron ninguna sanción especial, solo pasaran la noche con Filch. — dijo la chica hablando con Daphne. — Mínimamente podría haberlos suspendido algunos días, hubiera sido una bendición estar libre de por lo menos un Weaslay.

—Deshacerse de la sangre sucia tampoco estaría mal. — comentó Daphne luego de asentir.

Harry miró hacia arriba encontrándose un instante con los ojos de Blaise y en ese momento estuvo completamente seguro que Blaise también había estado siguiendo la conversación aunque no entendía la gravedad de su mirada. Pero relegando eso, ahora sabía que tanto Granger como Weasley habían estado incursionando en el tercer piso, el problema era conseguir la verdadera historia de sus bocas –la de Granger preferiblemente.

Con algunas ideas en mente Harry volvió a la sala común con Reafan en el hombro, al parecer el cuervo estaba demasiado lleno y Harry pensó que sería una buena idea mandarlo a entregar algunas cartas que se habían estado acumulando, lo último que quería era un cuervo gordo.

Esa noche, tal vez porque era viernes, los chicos estuvieron despiertos hasta tarde. Crabbe y Goyle comiendo dulces, Draco les contó algunas de sus historias de las vacaciones pasadas, Harry terminó su partida contra Theodore –ganando aunque rápidamente el chico le pido una revancha –y Blaise varias veces le trastoco los nervios, especialmente cuando tomo de su escritorio la hebilla que Lancelot le regalado en navidad y había querido ponérsela. Cuando Draco quiso convencerlo de que le queda bonito –solo para burlarse de él –tanto Blaise como Harry se miraron y terminaron arrinconando al rubio que pronto tuvo una hebilla pendiendo de su flequillo. Sus guardaespaldas estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo para intervenir.

—Enserio, realmente no entiendo por qué tienes el cabello largo si siempre estas quejándote. — masculló Draco cuando logró quitarse al mariposa que se había enredado en su cabello.

—Bueno, porque…— empezó Harry suspirando dramáticamente y tomó del escritorio de Theodore unas tijeras de plata. —si hiciera esto. — dijo tomando un mechón que escapó de su cola de caballo y lo rodeo con las tijeras. — …no pasas nada. — y apoyando su punto cuando quiso cortarlo las tijeras simplemente no pudieron hacerlo, como si fueran de juguete.

—Vaya, quien te maldijo así. — dijo Draco bastante impresionado, Blaise incluso tomó unas tejeras de entre sus cosas y probó también cortar el cabello sin conseguir nada nuevo.

—Mi padrino. — masculló Harry. —Dijo que era algún tipo de incentivo para mejorara con la magia, yo creo que simplemente está burlándose. — los demás rieron y Harry sonrió disfrutando bastante el momento donde todos estaban relajados.

Fue en ese momento, un segundo después de que todos quedaran en silencio, que Reafan abrió imperiosamente sus alas desde una de las columnas de la cama de Harry y soltó un aterrador graznido que le envió una sensación extraña a la columna vertebral. Todos observaron al cuervo mientras este se envolvía en sus alas y a Harry nunca le pareció más lúgubre la mirada cobriza del animal.

—Eso… ¿no es de mal augurio? —susurró Theodore y Harry apenas fue capaz de escuchar. Probablemente fue el único que lo hiso.

Después de querer aligerar un poco el ambiente nuevamente sin mucho resultado, los chicos comenzaron a bostezar y no falto mucho para que estuvieran en sus respectivas camas. Harry miró en la oscuridad las cortinas verdes que parecían negras en ese momento y se preguntó qué había sucedido para que Reafan graznara así, él nunca lo había escuchado soltar un graznido de esa forma a pesar que el cuervo se quejaba bastante seguido.

Lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que podía entenderlo completamente, como todo lo que hacía su cuervo, y sabía que detrás de ese graznido había un mensaje ominoso. Estaba demasiado nervioso pensado en eso ¿podía ser casualidad que el mismo día que surgían los rumores sobre Harry Potter, Reafan quisiera decirle que algo malo sucedería? O tal vez estaba imaginándose cosas, realmente quería creer que era así pero la descarga que sintió cuando escucho el graznido simplemente no era natural, era una advertencia.

Harry se durmió luego de varios minutos, aunque su sueño fue inquieto.

Él no era una persona de tener sueños, realmente era bastante extraño que recordara alguno y que además este tuviera cierta lógica. Pero esa noche tuvo uno.

Harry estaba mirando el cielo gris, las nueves estaban demasiado quietas para que fuera algo agradable que ver y un momento después se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba terriblemente adolorido. No era un dolor que hubiera sentido antes, no era cansancio muscular, o la reminiscencia de golpes físicos que dejaban cardenales. Era como si su interior estuviera siendo cortado y gimió poniéndose en posición fetal tratando de aliviarse un poco.

Fue en ese momento que noto que estaba tendido en la nieve y pensó que el frio probablemente también estaba dañándolo haciéndole temblar hasta los huesos. Gimió temblorosamente y sintiendo algo liquido y tibio en sus manos miró hacia su vientre encontrándolo completamente empapado de sangre. Supo allí que algo lo había atravesado, «_una espada_» le dijo su inconsciente y suspiró esperando la muerte como un bálsamo divino.

Hubo un movimiento a su lado y una pequeña figura negra se posó a la izquierda de su cabeza, un cuervo de ojos dorados y plumas brillantes de un negro azulado. Él animal le miraba tristemente y tuvo la necesidad de consolarlo, movió una de sus temblorosas manos acariciando con un dedo el costado del cuello negro, y luego de eso se desplomó a la inconsciencia.

Se despertó más temprano que de lo costumbre para ser un sábado y buscándose sacarse el ese extraño sueño que lo dejo drenado salió de la cama cuidando no despertar a sus compañeros. Luego de ducharse y arreglarse subió al gran salón por el desayuno y pasó el resto de la mañana en la biblioteca terminando el ensayo de Transfiguraciones e investigando sobre fantasmas. Fue en el almuerzo que se encontró con los demás y en cuanto se sentó Blaise lo miró intrigado, Theodore curioso y Draco achicó sus ojos hacia él sospechosamente. Harry no entendía nada y decidió fingir que no había notado nada raro antes de preguntar tratando de tomar antes alguna otra pista, pero cuando Draco se levantó de la mesa un instante después que él se sentara supo que sea lo qué sea era grave.

—¿Alguien va a decir algo? — preguntó manteniéndose estoico en la medida de lo posible.

—No aquí. — dijo Blaise volviendo su atención a su plato.

Crabbe y Goyle habían seguido a regañadientes a Draco y suponiendo que ellos estaban en la habitación que compartían Blaise los guió a una de las aulas vacías cerrando la puerta y echando y encanto de silencio para que nadie pudiera escuchar desde fuera, Harry estaba bastante impresionado ya que él no sabía mucho de esos hechizos.

—Hoy en el desayuno — comenzó Blaise sentados en un banco. — llegó uno de los búhos de la familia Malfoy, algo malo sucedió anoche. — dijo Blaise y espero un momento, Harry se pregunto en qué momento entraba él en la ecuación.

—Bueno, Draco piensa que tienes la culpa de eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió anoche? — preguntó rápidamente y sus compañeros se miraron, parecía que Blaise le estada dejando la decisión de hablar a Theodore y al final este le respondió.

—Alguien entró a la mansión Malfoy y tomó un objeto muy importante. No sabemos qué ni cómo. — se apresuró a decir intuyendo las dudas de Lawrence.

—¿Y por qué piensa que es mi culpa? — preguntó algo ensimismado aunque no tuvieron tiempo de contestarlo ya que lo entendió un segundo después. —¿Por qué Reafan graznó anoche? Oh, eso es muy tono, el grazna todo el tiempo. — dijo, aunque no estaba siendo realmente sincero.

—Bueno, esa vez no fue como las anteriores. — dijo Blaise y Harry se chico un poco mirando hacia el suelo. —De cualquier forma él está siendo injusto porque es imposible que hayas tenido algo que ver. — agregó refiriéndose a Draco.

—Creo que fue un mal augurio. — reflexionó Harry, aunque había algo extraño con todo eso y el no podía adivinar qué.

—También lo creo. — dijo Theodore.

Harry suspiró y se pregunto cómo iban a estar las cosas ahora, Draco podía ser muy necio –especialmente cuando estaba enfadado –y Harry estaba molesto de terminar en esa posición solo porque el rubio necesitaba volcar su frustración con alguien.

—Dejare que se le pase un poco y luego hablare con él. — les dijo a los otros dos chicos que asintieron de acuerdo.

Harry se quedó un momento cavilando y luego desidia que probaría hablar con Draco por la noche –por ahora se quedaría lejos de la sala común –y se encamino a la biblioteca luego de salir del aula. Paso casi una ahora ensimismado en su trabajo hasta que alguien invadió su mesa y le sorprendió un poco encontrar a cierta Gryffindor melenuda, aunque completamente fuera de molestarle estaba agradeciendo su suerte ya que tal vez podría sacarle algo de información.

Luego de ignorarse varios minutos Harry dejó la mesa en busca de alguno libros sobre pociones y cuando volvió se sentó a un lado de la chica quien lo miró sospechosamente un momento antes de volver a su lectura –o eso quiso aparentar.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo después de unos minutos y Harry escondió una sonrisa.

—Me estaba preguntando ¿Qué tal la detención de Filch? — dijo despreocupadamente y la chica se giró a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vienes a burlarte?

—No, en realidad quería saber si seguía colgando a los estudiantes por los pulgares. — dijo monótonamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa y la chica chistó.

—Solo nos hiso limpiar la sala de trofeos. — contestó.

—¿Y qué tal se llevan tu y Weasley después de tanto lustrar? — siguió y la Hermione exhalo ruidosamente en molestia.

—Como siempre, ¿Por qué te interesa?

—Hm, bueno, solo me estaba preguntando como terminaste en el tercer piso ¿te obligo a ir él? — preguntó poniendo su mejor expresión de preocupación inocente y ella relajó sus facciones.

—No nos dimos cuenta, estábamos discutiendo y terminamos ahí.

—Vaya, eso es muy desafortunado.

—Si, nos quitaron cien puntos a cada uno.

—Bueno, eso es mejor que ser devorados por un monstruo. —dijo Harry y la chica asintió resignada y abatida. No le sorprendería que ella ya calculo cuantas preguntas tenía que responder para reponerlos.

Harry esperó un momento mirando furtivamente hacia la Gryffindor mientras ambos escribían en sus respectivos pergaminos. Realmente quería ser directo y mandar las sutilezas al demonio y una parte de él lo tomó como una buena idea, en realidad una bastante aplicable con una Gryffindor, y aunque pudiera ser precipitado las consecuencias no parecían demasiado malas –además no se le ocurría otra idea.

Así que manteniendo su voz lo más casual posible volvió a mirar hacia Granger.

—Así que ¿realmente vieron a Harry Potter? — preguntó tratando de sonar un tanto bromista. La chica si giró a verlo con lo parecía bastante molestia y exasperación.

—A todos les interesa solo eso, ¿verdad?. — susurró enfada. — Pues no, solo fue algo que Ronald dijo. — agregó y volvió su atención hacia el pergamino, por otro lado Harry sintió que un peso que no sabía que cargaba se liberaba de sus hombros. Pensó que eso sería todo pero luego de un momento, sin dejar de escribir para el asombro de Harry, Hermione agregó: —Para mí no era un niño, la silueta parecía más bien un hombre.

—¿Así que realmente vieron a alguien allí? — preguntó Harry aunque ciertamente la mayoría de su interés se disipo.

—No lo sé, tal vez fueron solo sombras. — se hincó de hombrós la chica y Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry y Hermione continuaron compartiendo la mesa por casi una hora, apenas intercambiando comentarios académicos y el Slytherin dejo caer un par de preguntas sobre su opinión respecto a los profesores; para su consternación la chica estaba bastante satisfecha aunque luego de preguntarle sobro Binns supo que una buena parte de eso era condescendencia hacia la autoridad y una gran admiración hacia Dumbledore.

Hiso una nota mental de nunca criticar a Dumbledore en las "reuniones secretas", ahora que lo pensaba iba a ser una muy mala idea.

Harry pasó casi todo el día fuera del dormitorio y además alejado de sus compañeros, incluso cuando ya estaba harto de escribir en vez de volver a la sala común como normalmente haría tomó un paseo por los pasillos más sinuosos por los cuales no se había aventurado, ciertamente los Slytherin tiene una aversión a explorar, principalmente por la vergüenza de perderse y porque no era recomendable para la auto preservación.

Cuando llegó al gran salón para la cena parecía que Draco estaba de mejor humor aunque aun le ignoraba completamente, Harry decidió que era mejor evitar más tención y planeo disculparse –sin saber muy bien sobre qué –una vez estuvieran en su habitación, por ahora todos iban hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Slytherin siempre se mantenía unido después de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**El mensaje del Cuervo**_

•_Capitulo once•_

Las prados de la mansión estaban cubiertos de sombras a la llegada del crepúsculo, el césped perfectamente cortado aun se veía verde aunque más pronto que tarde estaría cubierto de nieve y las pavos ralaes albinos tendría que alojarse en la zona detrás de los establos, seguramente Narcisa llenaría el jardín con estatuas de hielo ya que ella simplemente no soportaba que algo en su casa sea nada menos que deslumbrante. Lucius podía apreciar sus detalles aunque si dependiera de él simplemente no gastaría energía en eso. Él asuntos más trascendentales que atender.

La rutina de burocracia en el ministerio era solo una fracción de sus deberes tanto sociales como políticos y si bien los disfrutaba en alguna medida Lucius siempre sintió la mayor parte su vida demasiado vacía y ordinaria, algo que simplemente le habían impuesto y como bien se esperaba de él lo conllevaba sublimemente aunque sin una entera satisfacción.

A veces recordaba días pasados, hace muchos años, cuando cosas muy simples e inocuas le traían satisfacción. Alegría incluso. Pero la simpleza de la vida era el encanto de la juventud ¿no es así?. Nadie espera que dure para siempre aunque todos lo desean; y por ese deseo persistente escondido en lo más profundo de su oclumancia, se puso a divagar sobre él pasado. Simple nostalgia vacua, como cualquier otro capricho que conllevaba tener emociones.

La familia Malfoy era casi un icono de la sociedad mágica inglesa, su historia era bien conocida o por lo menos lo que se permitía conocer de ella, la larga línea de sangre pura era simplemente el pináculo de lo que representaban los Malfoy además de poder, riqueza, belleza y gloria. ¿Cómo se conseguía mantener tan altos estándares por tanto tiempo? _Siglos_.

Simple. Sacrificio, muchos de ellos.

Hace siglos incluso, cuando la familia recién estaba marcándose en la historia mágica, se tomó probablemente el sacrificio más grande, ni siquiera en los diarios que se recogieron a lo largo de los años estaba claro si fue un ritual, una poción o incluso un pacto, pero desde ese día estaba escrito en piedra que los Malfoy solo tendría un primogénito varón. Había sido una medida para asegurar el apellido, pero también para prevenir cualquier tipo de disputas y el desparramo de las riquezas.

Lamentablemente los perjudicados fueron los niños, por siglos ni un segundo niño Malfoy nació, si bien las mujeres –incluso las concubinas y amantes–pudieron conceder, ningún niño o niña vivió más de un par de horas luego de nacer a menos que el primogénito hubiera muerto.

Eso hasta hace casi treinta años atrás cuando su propia madre concedió a un segundo niño Malfoy. Galatea había sido una mujer muy ambiciosa y cuando quedo en cinta por segunda vez no iba darse por vencida solo por una _supuesta_ superstición de la familia Malfoy, además alentada por su esposo que había visto las ventajas de agrandar la familia, Galatea llevó el embarazo acompañada de los mejores curanderos y en el Solsticio de Verano nació Aurelius Lutero Malfoy, ocho años menor que Lucius y todo lo que un niño podía pedir de un hermano menor.

Lucius recordaba esos días vívidamente, probablemente los más vividos de su infancia ya que fue el mayor tiempo que su familia estuvo tanto tiempo junta. Al principio orando a todas las deidades para que él niño viva y luego para disfrutar del milagro. Él había estado bastante impresionado de que un ser humano pudiera ser tan pequeño e indefenso, tuvo un tiempo difícil en aceptar que él había sido igual.

Con los años llegó adorar a su hermano, ya que Aurelius no había crecido completamente como Lucius, que siempre estuvo rodeado de elfos y aun alguna matrona de aspecto severo, Aurelius siempre tuvo a su hermano alrededor y Lucius sentía una satisfacción personal en malcriar al niño consiguiéndole dulces y tomando de los estantes altos los caros adornos que con tanto brillo dejaban fascinado al niño de apenas tres años, para Aurelius, Lucius había sido su mayor héroe.

Fue un tiempo difícil despedirse de él para ir a Hogwarts, más aun cuando cada vez que volvía a ver al niño este parecía haber crecido como una planta y sentía que la tierna infancia de su hermano se escapaba de sus dedos.

Recordaba muy bien la primera carta de Aurelius le envió, ciertamente aun la tenía –muy escondida –aunque pocas veces había releído los desvaríos que el niño había escrito con su letra irregular tan solo a los cuatro años. Fue también en esa época que las cosas comenzaron a tensarse en la mansión. No solo estaba el apogeo del Señor Oscuro, sino que hasta ese momento su hermano no había dado indicios de magia accidental. Ni la más mínima de ella.

En retrospectiva Lucius se preguntaba cómo había sido tan ciego, pero él solo había sido un chico de catorce años demasiado intimidado por sus padres y las políticas en auge para hacer algo.

Un verano llegó a la mansión Malfoy con solo la compañía de un elfo domestico acarreando sus cosas. Su madre estaba distante y su padre ni siquiera pisaba la casa. Cuando él preguntó por su hermano los ojos azules de Galatea le miraron con una expresión vacía escondiendo pura desesperanza bajo la Oclumancia.

—Donde debe estar. — fue lo único que dijo casi en un susurro y Lucius no tuvo valor de preguntar por mas.

Su hermano era un squib y sus padres se habían deshecho de él.

La realidad le había pegado demasiado duro en ese momento y aunque buscó por toda su casa no encontró ni siquiera el mínimo recuerdo de que alguna vez tuvo un hermano. Fue un declive después de eso, Galatea mantenía su máscara de mujer de sociedad pero cada noche ella solía vagar por el pasillo donde una vez estuvo la habitación de su hijo menor, aquel que si había heredado sus ojos celestes intensos. Abraxas siempre había sido un hombre frio y severo, autoritario en cada aspecto de su vida y todo eso pareció acrecentarse en esos años como una medida desesperada para que su familia siguiera manteniendo cierta congruencia aunque sea por obligación.

Con los años, cuando Lucius era el que llevaba el nombre de la familia, fue capaz de parecer frente a su padre y hacerle una pregunta que había estado siguiéndole durante años, sin tregua, noche tras noche.

Él sabía muy bien que era un hipócrita ¿Cuántas personas como su hermano habían estado bajo cruxio de su barita? ¿A cuantas había tratado como menos que basura en sus zapatos de charol de dragón? Pero su familia era su familia, y esa era siempre la primera lealtad. Aun no había podido despegarse de esa imagen de un niño de apenas cuatro años, de sonrisa cristalina, ojos celestes como el cielo y la cabellera tan rubia como el suya.

Fue una de las primeras noches de verano y Abraxas estaba sentado frente a las grandes ventanas, con la habitación casi completamente a oscuras Lucius entró y en una muestra probablemente de dominio apoyó sus manos en el cabezal del sillón donde descansaba su padre.

Ojos grises y cansados le miraron atreves del reflejo de los vidrios.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? —preguntó en un susurro que velaba amenazas. Su padre no se inmuto y Lucius tampoco lo había estado esperando, Abraxas solo sonrió lánguidamente en una mueca condescendiente.

—¿Esos fantasmas aun te siguen, hijo mío? — dijo casi burlón y Lucius le dio una mirada plana esperando su respuesta. —Hice lo que tenía que hacer, ese niño no podía seguir en esta casa, con el tiempo habría que ser sido presentado en sociedad y su…condición hubiera sido insatisfactorios para los planes de esta familia, para los ideales de nuestro señor.

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio, mirando algún punto entre las estrellas, preguntándose si estaba bien sinterice repugnado consigo mismo por entender a su padre y también cuánto en realidad había sido moldeado por él. No soportaba seguir con el tema, ni tampoco volver a mirar a su padre a quien le relegó toda la culta y su propia frustración.

Fue un tiempo largo hasta que volvió a pensar tanto tiempo en su hermano, había decidido enterrarlo metafóricamente, dejar que el presente se llevara todo lo que había quedado inconcluso con aquellos días y la guerra había sido sin duda una buena distracción, la luz y la oscuridad nunca habían estado tan enfrentados en Inglaterra desde las épicas batallas medievales y el nombre de su Lord ni siquiera era pronunciado entre sus seguidores por respeto y temor.

Había sido un apogeo tan placentero como doloroso, donde la adrenalina, la desesperación, el miedo y la euforia estaban en carne viva cada día y tomaban todo de él. En esos días si experimento la satisfacción de salvar su vida y reputación día a día, viviendo como un perfecto político por la mañana y vistiendo como _hijo de la muerte_ por la noche.

Su astucia e inteligencia estaba tan afilada como una guillotina, su magia parecía vidriar buscando nuevos límites que probar, más profundidad y oscuridad para sumergirse. Hace años no había sentido su existencia tan satisfactoria, no nada podía durar eternamente y esa situación simplemente era insostenible para ambos bandos.

Fue luego del nacimiento de Draco que supo que debía parar, su mente estaba tan encapsulada en la guerra que se estaba trastornada paranoicamente, calculaba cada movimiento como si alguien estuviera viendo cada reacción en todo momento, analizándolas cada una de ellas y su reacción en las personas a su alrededor. Su magia se había vuelto tan viciosa que simplemente no podía permitirse estar cerca de su hijo por temor a mancillar su pureza.

Era por eso, en ese último año de tensión, que cuando la noticia de la caída de su Lord llegó a ellos, si bien muchos estaba incrédulos e incluso Lucius se pregunto qué sentido ahora tenía su vida, había visto un brillo de esperanza para su hijo, para su familia y para sí mismo.

Había sido difícil volver a ser un mago _normal_, sin mencionar el ajetreo político y judicial que había tenido el nombre de su familia, pero recordando que su primera lealtad siempre estaba en su linaje y su nombre, tomando su astucia y poder había enterrado esa faceta oscura –y deliciosa – se planteó como un hombre de familia, un purasangre de honor hacia sus costumbre y su país, que había quedado atrapado injustamente como muchos otros. Probablemente su argumento tenía muchos hoyos, pero para eso él tenía su influencia, no hay mayor poder después de todo que volver meras palabras la verdad –y viceversa.

Fue poco tiempo después de esos días, cuando la vida de Lucius volvía a reestructurarse, que probablemente el único sector muggle que tenía su mínimo respeto contacto con él.

Un mensaje de los portavoces de la Reina llegó dando una aparente condolencia por lo que su familia había sufrido en la trágica guerra que azoto a su comunidad. La misiva podría haber sido completamente inofensiva viendo de muggles, pero no fue así.

Una mañana antes de que Lucius saliera hacia el ministerio algo inaudito sucedió. Alguien toco el timbre, ese aparatejo había estado hacia un buen tiempo en las puerta de la casa pero era sin duda más un mero adorno siendo que sus visitas normalmente llegaban a través de trasladares o por la red flu, mientras que él y su esposa podían simplemente aparecerse en el Hall de la mansión.

Un elfo había parecido poco después, moviéndose más nervioso de costumbre, si cabe, y balbuceando sobre un visitante esperando en el recibidor.

Con la varita bajo la manga y caminado con pasos largos y pisadas demasiado sonoras, Lucius se encamino hacia allí preguntándose que imbécil del ministerio había dado el permiso de allanamiento, porque simplemente no encontraba otra razón para tal absurda visita. Pero cualquier cavilación ceso de su mente cuando al entrar al recibidor encontró a una persona que simplemente no podía ser un mago.

Un hombre joven, apenas rozando los veinte, de cabellera larga y platinada retenida con un moño a la altura de la nuca, lo próximo que notó fueron los ojos celestes y el trajo horripilantemente muggle de color humo.

—Tiene un segundo para explicar su presencia en esta casa. — dijo con puro autoritarismo, para su consternación el joven solo sonrió como si le hubiera dado la mejor de las bienvenidas.

—Señor Malfoy, lamento haber irrumpido de esta manera en su casa, pero vera, para _nosotros_ es muy difícil contactar con personas tan destacadas de la comunidad mágica a menos que tomemos acciones tan drásticas. — explicó el sujeto con un tono de simple monotonía prácticamente informal con un leve resplandor de diversión. — Esto se lo envía su Majestad la Reina, espero no haber interrumpido pero ella era imperativa en hacer llegar su mensaje rápidamente. — agregó sonriéndole y tendiéndole un sobre.

Lucius lo miró y cuando su mente le advirtió de alguna trampa tuvo que abstenerse de rodar los ojos, si esta persona trabaja para la Reina era una prueba más que no era un mago, aun así no se explicaba cómo había llegado hasta la puerta de su casa cuando un escudo anti muggles era una de las tantas protecciones de la mansión y sus terrenos.

Fue en ese instante que se le ocurrió que no era un muggle con el que estaba tratando sino un squib, y con esa simple concepción un pensamiento escondido desde que había visto al joven apareció en su mente. Un squib podía ver atreves de las salas de protección anti muggle, o por lo menos sobre algunas de ellas, pero aun así ni siquiera un Auror capacitado podía abrirse paso a través de las salas de la mansión Malfoy fácilmente y menos aun sin que él se entere.

A menos que esa persona fuera alguien de la familia Malfoy y de esa forma las protecciones simplemente lo dejarían pasar.

Lucius aceptó el sobre un poco perdido en sus pensamientos mientras aun miraba la mano pálida que se lo tendía. Cuando subió sus ojos sabía que ese sujeto era su hermano y la impresión fue tan fuerte que sus labios se separaron mientras él se bebía con los ojos la imagen del joven.

El cabello era sin duda de un Malfoy, los ojos era indiscutiblemente los de su madre y tenía la misma nariz y labios finos que él y su padre.

—Lamento haber interrumpido Señor Malfoy, espero tenga un buen día. — dijo el joven y Lucius se recompuso por lo menos exteriormente mientras asentía, su mente estaba demasiado ajetreada como para usar su voz.

Cuando se percató que el sujeto estaba abriendo la puerta para irse instintivamente dio un par de pasos hacia delante, necesitando de alguna manera comprobar que esto era sin duda la realidad, que no estaba imaginando todo esto.

—¿Cual es su nombre? —preguntó en parte buscando alguna prueba y en parte solo tratando de retenerlo un instante mas para seguir observándolo.

—Lancelot. — contestó el joven con aun sonrisa de despedida.

Lucius se obligó a mirar cómo se marchaba, escuchando el ruido de un motor poniéndose en marcha poco después de que la puerta de la residencia estuvo cerrada, preguntándose qué sentido tenía todo esto.

Miró hacia sus manos donde tenía la carta y solo en busca de alguna respuesta, aunque sea una pista, la abrió sin poner cuidado en el sello real.

_Estimado Señor de la casa Malfoy:_

_ Ha paso tiempo desde que nuestras familias habían tenido algún contacto, es sin duda una pena que este se lleva a cado en tales circunstancias, cuando su familia ha pasado por otra guerra cruel y nefasta en nuestro país._

_ Espero tengo usted días de paz de ahora en adelante y que su familia sea prospera y que nunca tenga que pasar por algo semejante nuevamente._

_De su Majestad la Reina_

_Elizabeth Alexandra Mary II_

Probablemente ese mensaje significaba muchas cosas, una amenaza velada entre muchas otras, pero lo único que le importaba a Lucius en ese momento era que su hermano había terminado bajo el servicio ingles y era nada menos que el mensajero de la reina.

Entras circunstancias se hubiera sentido incluso orgulloso de su hermano, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado impresionado por realmente constatar de que este estuviera aun vivo como para sentir algo mas que una indefinible emoción de alegría, credulidad y amenaza. Siempre guardo la sospecha de que sus padres habían matado a su hermano, podía ser un squib pero Abraxas no hubiera permitido que el niño quedara en un orfanato rodeado de muggles, no, la muerte era mucho más digna para un Malfoy.

Por ese conocimiento tácito de las reglas de su familia nunca se atrevió a mirar más allá, no estaba seguro si era por respeto al sufrimiento que atravesaron sus padres, por temor a encontrar una verdad demasiado horripilante o por evitarse el sufrimiento que siempre estaba anudado a esos recuerdos.

Ahora se preguntaba realmente que había sucedido con Aurelius y sea como sea Lucius iba averiguarlo.

Lamentablemente no fue tan fácil como había pesando, en un primer momento no sabía por dónde comenzar, porque si bien podía controlar la información de la comunidad mágica casi con un dedo, el lado muggle de Inglaterra le era tan indefinible y extraño que en lo profundo se sintió ofendido de su ignorancia.

Tuvo que buscar bastante entre sus contactos algo que le ayudara a por lo menos direccionarlo, fue luego de pensarlo bastante que decidió contactar al único squib que conoció y cuya presencia no le parecía un insulto a su nombre, por lo menos no uno muy agravante. Entiéndase: jamás le estrecharía la mano pero tampoco quería verlo muerto.

Su padre una vez le habló de un hombre, increíblemente que vivía entre los muggle pero que mantenía bastantes lazos con la sociedad mágica por su trabajo de canciller británico en Francia, dos países altamente desarrollados en su comunidad mágica. Ese hombre era Erik Manchester, conectado con su familia de una forma lejana y poco apreciable teniendo en cuenta que el hombre había terminado siendo un squib. Lucius nunca entendió realmente por qué su padre le tenía un mínimo de respeto al hombre pero eso no importaba ahora.

Tomó una semana ponerse en contacto con Erik a quien encontró en Paris, en una pastelería de décadas de historia tomando un té con macarons y aunque solo había intercambia un par de cartas, tal vez por la naturaleza _inferior_ del hombre, o porque Lucius estaba ansioso de información se sentó bastante confiado frente al sujeto que ya estaba entrando a la tercera edad.

—Veo que has venido, estoy bastante sorprendido señor Malfoy. — saludo el hombre con una asentimiento que Lucius no se molesto en devolver. — Estoy curioso de lo que podría haber llevado a la cabeza de la familia Malfoy contactarse con migo. —"_un squib_" parecía flotar en el silencio y Erik incluso sonrió un poco con la presunción.

—Vera, estoy buscando información que seguramente usted tendrá más fácil acceso teniendo en cuenta su _naturaleza_. — contestó Lucius tratando de mantener su voz lo mas carente de molestia posible, algo bastante difícil cuando se encontraba en medio del centro parisino muggle, hablando con un squib.

«…Como Aurelius» pensó absteniéndose de hacer una mueca con sus labios dirigida al destino.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces que es lo que le gustaría saber?. — preguntó el hombre siendo perfectamente gentil.

—Quisiera saber sobre un niño squib llamado Aurelius. — dijo caer con monotonía aunque sus ojos grises estaban pendientes de cada pequeña reacción del hombre.

Había sospechado que si su padre hubiera dejado a su hermano en el mundo de los muggles, de haber confiado en alguien, hubiera sido en este hombre.

Lucius vio con bastante ansiedad como una sonrisa se abría paso entre las arrugas del hombre, mostrado una expresión completamente falsa amabilidad, en otras épocas y bajo otras circunstancias Lucius hubiera necesitado de menos provocación para un cruciatus.

—Aurelius, si, recuerdo a ese niño. — dijo con un tono simpático. —¿Qué necesitas saber de él?

—Todo lo que puedas conseguir. — contestó Lucius escrutándolo seriamente con la mirada, dejando claro que no aceptaría nada menos que eficaz. Erik asintió pensativamente.

—Necesitare dos días para elaborar un informe, puedo hacerlo llegar fácil y discretamente a su despacho en el ministerio ¿eso es aceptable?

—Perfectamente. — concedió Lucius y el squib le dio una sonrisa benigna mientras él se levantaba. —¿El pagó? — el hombre pareció considerarlo un instante.

—Tres mil libras estarán bien, si usted necesita algo más no duda en venir a mí. — dijo dándole un asentimiento de despedida y Lucius simplemente se marcho sin sentir la necesidad de darle siquiera un adiós. Era después de todo, un ser inferior.

«Igual que tu hermano, igual que un Malfoy» aportó alguna parte de su mente que estaba en conflicto con todo esto. Un Malfoy era un squib, su hermano lo era ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ser indulgente? ¿Repudiarlo formalmente? ¿Considerarlo muerto? Ni siquiera terminaba de entender la naturaleza de sus acciones ¿Por qué necesitaba buscar información sobre Aurelius? No había sabido de él por casi viento años, simplemente podía hacer de cuenta de que él niño estaba muerto, que murió con el honor de un Malfoy, pero no, estaba completamente vivo, siguiendo algún tipo de vida extraña en ese extraño mundo muggle

Él no encontró esas respuestas en los próximos días, pero si llegó la información que Erik reunió. Una mañana sobre su escritorio encontró una carpeta sin título ni ninguna nota, elevando una ceja la abrió encontrando una fotografía muggle de su hermano de apenas cinco años, mirando perfectamente inexpresivo –como su familia acostumbraba retratarse –y sentándose detrás de su escritorio comenzó a leer.

En el '67 Aurelius habían entrando a un instituto especial en poderío directo de la aristocracia. El instituto Mastiff mantenía altos estándares de enseñanza y preparación física, su hermano evidentemente había descotado aunque solo había dos niños más de su edad, Priscilla Carrow y Joseph McClaw, mientras recordaba perfectamente que el apellido de la niña era de una familia sangre pura también tenía un recuerdo vago de haber escuchado de los McClaw como una familia sin mucho que decir de Escocia, un linaje que estaba casi muerto. Era demasiado sospechoso.

Al seguir leyendo, aunque la escolarización apenas si daba detalles, encontró que luego de terminar la secundaria a los quince años Aurelius había pasado a adoptar en nombre de Lancelot trabajando para una rama especial del servicio secreto M5, especialmente uno denominado "Los mastines de la Reina" de los cuales no daba demasiada información aunque Lucius podía deducir que eran los agentes que estaban directamente bajo la orden de la alta aristocracia para solucionar ciertos casos que implicaban algún tipo de magia.

Era ciertamente impresionante, y preocupante.

Necesito más tiempo para llegar a encontrar más detalles sobre esta organización, cavando en la sociedad sangre pura encontró un secreto sucio que a nadie le gustaba mencionar –ni siquiera a los retratos –, pero cuando Draco tenía unos cuatro años empezó a escuchar murmullos, al parecer una familia sangre pura había tenido un niño squib y aunque eso en si no representaba nada demasiado notable, era el hecho de que ese niño era Neville Longbottom lo que alimentaba los chismes.

Mas interesado por el cínico destino que hacía de uno de los supuestos profetizados un squib, Lucius le dio un poco de su atención, escuchando algunos murmullos casi escabrosos de los ancianos en la Cámara de los Lores, especialmente esos que hablaban del lamentable sacrificio de los padres del niño para que este terminara resultando un squib; aunque la conversación que más llamó su atención fue la de dos ancianos que deberían tener la edad de Abraxas hablando sobre los mastines y como estos se llevarían a otro niño.

Fue así como se acerco a uno de esos ancianos decrépitos, tan viejo como corrupto en busca de algunas respuestas.

Pagando en parte y extorsionando por la otra Lucius logró sonsacarle suficiente información a Heracles Pucey sobre los _Mastines de la Reina_, aunque gran parte ya la había intuido.

La mayor parte de ese grupo eran squibs, normalmente de familias antiguas, ya que eran las pocas que sabían de ese secreto, y probablemente las únicas lo suficientemente fanáticas para hacer algo así. Pucey también le habló sobre la costumbre antiquísima de dejar a los niños no deseados al servicio de la nobleza, después de todo esta alguna vez había pertenecido a su mundo y aunque le había dicho que tenía poco de qué preocuparse, Lucius no podía dejar de pensar en que algo simplemente estaba siendo escondió, que aun había demasiadas cosas ocultas sobre esa organización que al parecer por alguna razón preferían los squib ¿pero por qué?

No lo supo hasta años más tarde, cuando siguiendo con el calendario anual de las galas más importantes de la alta sociedad mágica, llegó la celebración de Samhain en la mansión Mons.

A Lucius en realidad no le agradaba Maxwell Mons, era demasiado libertino y poco respetuoso sobre las tradiciones y sencillamente su personalidad le exasperaba, pero las obligaciones sociales eran demasiado importantes para no presentarse en su fiesta de disfraces anual, siempre era preferible evitar los susurros y los chismes.

Fue allí cuando vio a su hermano por segunda vez, y en contra de su buen sentido no pudo evitar la tentación de acercarse a hablar con él o por lo menos mirarlo más de cerca. Vio desde la salida al jardín como su hermano bailaba con una niña que apenas si tendría la edad de Draco y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, especialmente cuando reconoció el vestido lleno de corazones y rombos del sobrino de Maxwell.

Desde la seguridad de la penumbra escuchó con un hechizo de audición la historia de Aurelius le contaba, una historia que él prácticamente había olvidado aunque bien la había estudiado con sus tutores –era demasiado pedirle a Hogwarts hablar sin censura sobre esos tiempos más oscuros entre ellos y los muggle.

Pero poco importaba la lección de historia cuando vio con sus propios ojos e incluso sintió el cosquilleo de su magia cuando Aurelius silbó, parecía enfriarle la piel, como si el velo transparente que lo cubría se fuera rasgando y desmenuzando. Lucius no pudo evitar retroceder consternado de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y lo que su piel había sentido.

Él ni siquiera notó como el niño casi se desvaneció o como su nariz sangraba, estaba demasiado inmerso en la realización de que los muggles tenían un arma arrancada de su mismo legado antiguo, una magia olvidad que ellos habían mantenido en secreto.

¿Si se levantaban contra el pueblo mágico?

Lucius retrocedió hasta volver al salón, manteniéndose meditabundo el resto de la hora que se quedaron en la velada. Su señor sin duda debía volver, era imperativo para la seguridad de su mundo.

Él pensó bastante sobre eso durante el tiempo que siguió, sabía que en cualquier momento podría quedarse sin tiempo y aunque le hubiera gustado gestar ese plan en algún momento cuando su único heredero no estaba en Hogwarts decidió poner en marcha un plan que su señor había trazado hace mucho tiempo, probablemente no ayudaría en nada siendo que él no sabía demasiados detalles, pero asegurándose de borrar luego sus huellas y sintiendo que debía hacer algo bajó hacia lo más profundo de los sótanos donde los artículos más oscuros se guardaban en busca de libreta que alguna vez perteneció a Voldemort.

No sabía cuál realmente era ese objeto, solo que despedía un aura ominosa como ninguna que había sentido, era sin duda oscura pero iba más allá de eso; era perturbado como solo la más oscuras de las magias eran, las que estaban prohibidas no por el ministerio, si no por la naturaleza.

Decidió hacer un poco de investigación antes de meter ese objeto en Hogwarts, dejándolo en una de las habitaciones secretas, específicamente en la que estaba en su despecho.

Lamentablemente Lucius poco había encontrado hasta este momento y ciertamente no quería arriesgarse a siquiera tocar la libreta, probablemente no muchos podrían sentirlo, haría falta cierta sensibilidad especial y una afinidad natural a la magia negra, pero cuando él estaba cerca de la libreta –que apenas si parecía un viejo cuaderno de cuero olvidado –su magia vibraba seduciéndole a tomarlo como si las tapas corridas tuvieran un encanto especial.

Esa noche pensó en el cuaderno, en si sería aconsejable enviarlo a Hogwarts el año próximo, tal vez dándoselo a uno de los ingresantes. Lucius no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción y perversa en pensar en uno de los niños de Weasley, eso sin duda sería muy entretenido.

Decidido y sintiendo que un peso se quitaba de sus hombros Lucius miró hacia la biblioteca de su despecho, era una colección de libros de historia en una serie de estantes que cubría casi toda la pared y que al tomar un libro determinado demás de susurrar una contraseña se abría hacia otra habitación un poco mas desordenada y menos lujosa.

Esa noche no entró allí, y cuanto de arrepentía.

Fue en la mañana siguiente cuando entró a su despecho teniendo que terminar de revisar alguno documentos antes de dirigirse al ministerio, que al sentarse en la silla de su escritorio frunció el entrecejo sentido un extra cosquilleo en las manos que rápidamente se extendió por su cuerpo como si una brisa fría pasara rápidamente por su piel antes de desvanecerse.

Lucius rápidamente se puso en guardia, tomando su varita y moviéndose prácticamente sin hacer el menor ruido, caminó por la habitación sintiendo que una nueva ola fría pasaba por él cuando se acercó a la biblioteca. Miró una vez más a su alrededor sin notar ningún cambio perceptible y manteniéndose en guardia decidió abrir la puerta secreta.

Tomó el libro de tapas verdes y letras doradas y luego masculló "_Legalis Morten_" pero nada ocurrió, la estantería ni siquiera se movió o vibro con intención de hacerlo. Lucius repitió la contraseña más fuerte y claro sin mayor éxito y una ola de ira lo atravesó haciéndolo exhalar ruidosamente para mantener la compostura. Miró los libros como si fuera a incendiarlos solo con la mirada y alzando su varita lanzo un hechizo silencioso que separaría las dos partes de la estantería y esto sí funciono.

Entro rápidamente caminado con furia y paso sus ojos por toda la habitación buscando cualquier anomalía pero parecía que si quiera ni un papel hubiera sido removido. Fue cuando miró dentro de un armario que también debería abrirse con un comando cuando un sentimiento helado de impotencia, ira y cierto miedo lo atravesó.

El diario ya no estaba, era lo único que faltaba del armario que parecía haberse drenado de magia.

La demostración de su hermano flotó en sus pensamientos y las manos le temblaron de furia. Ya no importaba si Aurelius alguna vez había sido su hermano, él jamás le perdonaría tal falta hacia el nombre Malfoy, menos hacia él mismo.

Muerte. Como a todos esos sucios seres, él le daría muerte.

.

* * *

.

**NA**:Bueno, he tenido este capitulo guardado desde hace, uff, un buen tiempo. Siempre espero en tener por lo menos a escribir la mitad del próximo capitulo antes de publicar uno, pero simplemente estoy un poco desganada con esta historia en particular y quería ver si tal vez publicando este capitulo volvía algo de inspiración.

Tengo que decir que me gusta mucho este capitulo, Lucius es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Él es un cabron, hacerlo de otro modo no tendría sentido, pero es un cabron muy cool. Siempre me intereso la historia su familia, particularmente por eso decidí hacer a Lancelot/Aurelius un Malfoy. Realmente espero que no les moleste mucho eso.

Por otro lado, lo verdaderamente importante es ¿Neville estuvo en Mastiff o no? Y ¿qué hará Lancelot con el diario de Riddle?


End file.
